Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd
by Guano droppings
Summary: This story first begins 12 years in the past after future Bruce Wayne sends future Selina Kyle back through time to stop Ra's al Ghul and Darkseid from destroying the world. After Selina goes back through time, a ripple-effect causes the past timeline to shift only months before Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. New super-heroes/super-villains will emerge, while some origins may change.
1. A Hero's Heart

**(At the bottom of each chapter, I will be giving a Chapter Recap of what you just read.)**

**(Also, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and other characters will be introduced as the story continues. For the fans that like reading about Batman. I introduce him in Chapter 28.)**

**(The main villains are: Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Ra's al Ghul, Darkseid, Scarecrow, Bane, Talia al Ghul, and Killer Croc)**

**Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 1: A Hero's Heart**

**After Bruce sent Selina back through time, this story takes place in the past, nearly 12 years ago in Gotham City. A few months before Bruce Wayne becomes Batman.**

BUUUZZZZZZZ! The 6am alarm went off. It was time for 8 year-old Lola and 14 year-old Gabby to get ready for school. For a couple minutes they glanced through a couple of their favorite comic books. Lola talked about how she liked the stories of Harley Quinn, and how she didn't take crap from anyone. Gabby liked Catwoman because she always stole from the bad guys and did a lot of acrobatic moves. Suddenly, the door opened and their mom told them to put the comic books down and get ready for school. The stories don't feel like comic books to Gabby and Lola because they are based on a Gotham urban legend, and those could always turn out to be true. Fifteen minutes later, the girls strolled to the bus stop. As they head around the corner, they see Carl, a maintenance guy that lives in their apartment complex, being harassed by two big thugs in dark clothing. The lowlifes tell Carl that he better have their money by the end of the day. Then they start walking away. Lola smirked at the thugs as they passed by her.

"What was that all about?" Gabby questioned.

Carl told the girls that the men work for the new landlord, and the rent had been increased. Just then, the school bus approached and the girls got on. During the school day both Gabby and Lola wondered what was going on with their apartment complex and hoped it wouldn't affect their family.

* * *

RIIINGGGG! As school ended, Gabby and Lola boarded the bus back home. As they approached their apartment, they noticed one of the creeps, that was harassing Carl this morning, lounging outside their apartment. Then their front door flew open. The thug's partner strode through their front door, then slammed it carelessly behind him. One of them nearly barreled into Lola.

"Watch it runt!" He said.

Lola glared at him. Gabby rushed inside to check on her mom, and found her sitting on the floor of the bathroom sobbing.

"What did they do to you mom?" Gabby asked.

"They want more money each week. I don't know what we are going to do," Mom replied through her tears.

"Can't we call the police?" Lola piped up.

"I don't think it's a good idea to make these guys mad." Mom flatly stated. The girls hugged their mom, and shared a look of concern.

Later on, as the girls readied for bed, Lola said "I wish we could stand up to those punks."

"I do too, but you heard what mom said. It's better off if we don't get them upset." Gabby responded as they lay their heads down and tried to fall asleep. Gabby tossed fitfully, then woke up what felt like seconds later from a nightmare that was already slipping from her mind. Bleary-eyed, she glanced at the clock. 2am. She looked to her sister's bed, but Lola wasn't there. Gabby jumped with a shriek upon hearing a noise from the fire escape, but bravely rushed to the window.

"Lola!" Gabby whispered the exclamation. "What are you doing out here? And why are you dressed in your Halloween costume?"

"I saw those two thugs beating up Carl about 30 minutes ago. I guess he didn't have the money. I'm not going to let them hurt mom!" Lola angrily replied.

"What? Are you crazy? You can't do this by yourself!" Gabby said.

Lola looked down and snatched her big baseball bat off the ground. She grinned menacingly. "I'm not doing it alone. I got Louisville Slugger to help me out."

"Just hold on. Give me a minute. Let me grab my Halloween costume." Gabby said.

After Gabby dressed, she grabbed her whip, and joined her sister down the fire escape. They made it to the lower rooftop and saw the two thugs just below them, counting money from their earlier activities. One said, "The boss is gonna be happy with us. We should own the whole block in just a couple more days."

"Maybe he will make us his right-hand men." the other man laughed.

Lola shot a glance at Gabby. "Now is our chance. We can't let these goons take over our block."

She leapt off the roof, bat in hand, swung it and connected with one thug while crashing into the other. "Thanks for breaking my fall!"

The man Lola collided with knocked the bat out of Lola's hand, then he snatched her and placed her in a bear hug. Suddenly, the whistling snap of Gabby's whip sounded, causing Lola's captor to drop her, clutching his back. He turned around and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you twos?"

CRACK! Lola smashed the bat against the base of his skull. Money fluttered from his now limp hands. Gabby crouched down and snatched some bills.

"We can't take that money! That would make us just as bad as them." Lola said.

"I know, but we can do a lot of good by giving it back to the community." argued Gabby. Lola conceded this was a good idea.

* * *

The Landlord stumbled upon the scene minutes later, seeing his two henchmen sprawled on the ground. He flung his scalding coffee directly at one man's chest, and both men jumped up shouting as the liquid splashed upon them. "Get up!" the landlord roared "What the hell happened to you guys and where is my money!?"

One thug answered, "Two crazy kids dressed up in Halloween outfits attacked us. They must have taken the money."

The other thug stood, noticing a paper stuck to his chest. It read: "Don't mess with **Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd**."

"Bwahahahaha, you got messed up by a couple little girls!" The Landlord said while laughing. Then, he sobered as he realized an important fact. "Let's go! I have cameras on this place. Let's see what we can find out about these two trick-or-treaters."

After reviewing the cameras, the men discovered the girls were on there, however the footage was blurry, and the Landlord and one man could not identify them. The other thug remembered bumping into them at the bus stop and after leaving their apartment. He realized who they were, but instantly decided to keep the information to himself.

As the days passed, the neighborhood began to swirl with rumors of two heroes protecting the community. The Landlord, irate, put word out of a significant reward for anyone who could identify the new heroines. The thug, knowing who they were, considered his options. He went to their apartment after midnight, and scoped out the place. He observed the girls flying down the fire escape, and decided to make his presence known.

"Wow! You girls are getting pretty good at doing that." The sisters leapt back and prepared for a fight. "Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy there slugger! I'm not here to fight." He blurted quickly before Lola could connect with her bat. "I'm here to let you know that my boss has put a hefty bounty on both of your heads."

"I'm not scared!" Said Lola, with all of a child's bravado.

The thug replied bluntly. "You should be. He is a pretty nasty guy. He could do a lot of hurt to you ... and your mom."

"How did you know who we are? It doesn't matter anyway. Just let him try!" Gabby yelled as she cracked her whip on the ground.

"I'm not here to fight you gals. I want in on some of the action." the thug bargained.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists!" Lola exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm on your side! I will let you know where he keeps his money. Then, after you guys come in to smash up the place, I'll get a cut." he replied. "What do you say?

"What's your name?" Gabby asked in return.

In response, the man produced a can of beer from his grimy coat, chugged it, then smashed it against his head. "They call me Brewsky!"

The girls decided to accept his offer, and within a couple of weeks, make a significant dent in the Landlord's profits by using Brewsky's knowledge. The girls secretly gave the money back to locals by sliding fat envelopes under their doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Landlord, furious, hounded his men tirelessly to locate the brats who were bleeding him dry, finally hitting paydirt. He ordered his men to a meeting. Wasting no time, he bluntly stated, "I believe I can smell a rat amongst us. I also know the names of the girls that have been taking my money."

Brewsky worked to appear unconcerned, but secretly worried that the Landlord might actually have located the girls. His worry was confirmed when the Landlord produced a picture. It was Lola and Gabby. Then Brewsky jumped to his feet. "Boss, leave this to me. I will take care of these two right away!" He started for the door urgently trying to walk out of the meeting.

"Wait! All in good time. I have another mission for you before we go after these two heroines." Brewsky didn't have time to process the words before something cracked against his skull. His vision blurred, then went black as a hood was placed over his head. Brewsky fell as a flurry of kicks and fists beat at him from all directions from the group until he passed out.

Brewsky awoke, unsure of how much time had passed, realizing his hands were restrained, but more concerned about the rope encircling his neck. The hood was yanked off his head, and he blinked to orient himself against the sudden brightness. The Landlord came into focus, knife in hand. He ordered his men to pull the noose tighter until Brewsky was hanging just enough to be able to stand on his tiptoes.

"Oh Brewsky, you decided to switch sides. What's the matter, did you get tired of getting beat up by a couple baby chicks? Well, don't worry. They will be joining you soon. We are going to throw all three of you in the same hole and bury you."

"They are just kids!" Brewsky choked.

Whack! Brewsky saw stars from the sudden punch. "Shut up! You made me look bad, and even worse, you messed with my bankroll." Then the Landlord took his knife and thrusted it into Brewsky's stomach. "Now, hang him up high, and let him bleed out. We have a couple bugs to go squash." Brewsky felt his tenuous balance slip. As his now former employer and the other men filed out without a backward glance, Brewsky flopped hopelessly against the rope. Shortly, his struggle was losing steam, and Brewsky closed his eyes and hoped he would pass out soon. Then, thankfully, he did.

Suddenly, Brewsky gasped desparately for air as oxygen flooded his lungs. He felt the cold ground beneath him, realizing he was on the floor, with the noose around his neck now hanging like the world's crappiest necklace. He looked up, and noticed Carl, whom he had roughed up weeks ago, but now was his savior. Carl doesn't seem to bear any ill will, and was attempting to stop the bleeding to Brewski's stomach with his own coat. Brewski used his own hands to put pressure on the wound. Brewsky remembered the girls, and cried out, "Call 911! They are going to kill the girls in apartment 237."

Carl, immediately connecting the pieces, pulled out his phone and dialed, relaying the situation as quickly as he could. He turned and saw Brewsky hobbling determinedly towards the door. "What are you doing man!?"

Brewsky responded, "The cops will never make it in time!"

Brewsky rushed towards the stairs as fast as his injuries would allow. He reached Lola and Gabby's apartment after what felt like an hour. The door was opened, and the apartment already trashed. Brewski had a sinking feeling he was too late. A moan to his right alerted him to the girls' mother, badly beaten on the floor. Still holding his stomach wound, he demanded, "Where are your daughters? I'm here to help them!"

Their mom could barely get the words out. "They went out the fire escape, heading toward the roof."

Brewsky stumbled up to the roof and opened the door, not knowing what to expect. The Landlord had Lola and Gabby cornered near the ledge of the building. Another step back could spell their doom. "Now, you little twerps are going to join your buddy Brewsky, except for I'm going to blow your brains out!" The Landlord said, laughing with a crazed look in his eyes.

Brewsky's own eyes widened, and he lunged towards the girls without a second thought as the gunshot ringed out through the air. "Noooooo!"

Gabby and Lola examined their bodies in fear preparing to see blood. Instead, they notice Brewsky unmoving on the ground with blood flowing from his chest and stomach. The Landlord stared in shock, not believing Brewsky should still be alive. At that moment, both Gabby and Lola jumped off the roof, shocking him further. He flew to the edge of the roof in time to see the girls grab on to a couple poles and make their way safely down to the lower level.

"Oh well! I will catch up to you two later." He screamed down at them. "After I make sure your buddy Brewsky doesn't survive this time." He turned and aimed the gun toward Brewsky. Brewsky looked up and knew he was a goner.

"FREEZE! Put down the weapon!" a police officer yelled out.

The Landlord, taken by surprise, turned the gun toward the officer. Before the Landlord could get a shot off, the officer fired three rounds cleanly into the Landlord's chest. The Landlord stumbled back and tumbled over the side of the balcony. The cop rushed over to try to help Brewsky.

"It's alright, we are going to get you help. What is your name?"

"Brewsky, but you can call me Bruce Whaaa...….."

Brewsky's eyes rolled up in his head just before he could get the rest of his name out, as he passed out. The cop looked over the side of the balcony. There was no sign of the Landlord or the girls. The cop grabbed his walkie talkie. "This is **Gordon**. We need an ambulance!"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (We meet two girls named Gabby, age 14, and Lola, age 8. They decided to take on a new criminal outlet that had been terrorizing their block. They went out to fight dressed up in their Halloween costumes, but soon called themselves, Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd. As they fight crime, they meet a thug, named Brewsky, that worked for the new criminal mob boss named, The Landlord. Brewsky helped the girls steal a bunch of the Landlord's money. The Landlord figured out who the girls were, and he finally confronted them on the rooftop of their apartment building. The Landlord was going to shoot them, but Brewsky managed to save them in time. He got stabbed and shot by The Landlord in the process. The Landlord was also shot by a cop named, Gordon. *In later chapters, we find out who Brewsky and The Landlord really are.)**


	2. League Of Assassins

**Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 2: The League of Assassins: by Chad Sheefel 11/10/19**

Officer Gordon questioned Lola and Gabby's mom about why the Landlord attacked her in her apartment. She told Gordon that she thought he was looking for her daughters. But she didn't know why. Officer Gordon then questioned Gabby and Lola.

"Were you on the rooftop? Who is the man that was shot and stabbed?" Gordon asked.

The girls acted like they never went up toward the rooftop. They told him they went down the fire escape, not up it. He wasn't quite convinced but, since the girls were down below when the other police officers arrived, he was willing to believe them for now.

"So you girls are telling me that you have no idea why this guy was after you two? He asked.

"No sir. It is just as big of a shock to us as it is to you sir." Gabby replied.

He stops questioning them. Gordon told the mom to get checked out at the hospital. She declined a ride in the ambulance and began to straighten up the apartment.

* * *

Two days later, Gabby and Lola are going back to school. As they are waiting at the bus stop, Lola say's, "I miss Brewsky. I hope he is doing okay."

Gabby responded back, "I heard on the radio, he is in a coma and in critical condition at the hospital. Nobody seems to know what his real name is."

Then Lola begs as she says, "Can we go visit him? Maybe if he hears our voices, he will snap out of it. Pleeeeease?"

Then, Gabby replied by saying, "Fine, the hospital is only a 10 minute walk from the school. At exactly 11am, we will both act like we are feeling sick and request going to the nurses office. We can go see him for 5 minutes and then get back to school. If anyone asks us where we were, we can just tell them that we couldn't make it to the nurses office and we laid down in the bathroom instead."

At 11am, their plan worked perfectly. They sneak out of school and then head to the hospital. They know they need to be stealth, so they travel behind trees and buildings. As they get closer to the hospital, they noticed a couple other people acting quite sneaky. They were wearing black clothing that resembled ninja outfits. It seemed like they were scoping out the hospital. Gabby and Lola felt like something very suspicious was going on so they made their way closer to the hospital.

...Meanwhile, in the hospital.

"Excuse me doctor, excuse me. I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" a nurse asked.

"Why yes, I am new. I just transferred from Arkham Hospital. I've come to take a look at the unknown man that is in a coma due to being shot and stabbed." The strange doctor said.

"I wasn't told about this." she responded.

He then blew some blue dust in her face and she started to feel faint. The strange doctor then entered Brewsky's hospital room…. Moments later, the nurse came too. She heard a machine in Brewsky's room buzzing.

"Help him doctor. He is flatlining." She pleaded.

Then, with a big grin on his face, he replied, "I'm afraid it is too late for him."

The doctor quickly made his way to the elevator. Just as he approached it, the doors open. Out came Gabby and Lola running toward the room. They storm past the Doctor with only concern for Brewsky. They make it to the room, only in time to see the nurse covering Brewsky's face with the sheet.

"Oh no!" Lola cried out.

The nurse quickly shut the door. Gabby held Lola to comfort her. A couple minutes later, they had to make their way back to school before someone noticed they were gone.

"I know those guys, who were dressed up like ninja's, had something to do with Brewsky's death." Lola cried.

"We can't do anything about it right now. We will definitely check it out after school." said Gabby.

Lola and Gabby made it through the rest of the school day, got on the bus, and headed home. Suddenly, an Urgent update came on the radio.

"The body of thee unknown man that died today at Gotham hospital has disappeared. Nobody has any clues as to what happened. The police are questioning witnesses, and we hope to bring you more details as the story unfolds."

Gabby and Lola are stunned.

"I think we need to go back to where we saw the guys in the ninja outfits and see if we can find a clue" Gabby said.

"I'm with you Sis!" Lola said a little too loud, and gets some confused faces from some of the other kids on the bus.

After the girls got off the bus, they headed back toward the hospital. As they got to the location, they started looking around. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Suddenly, Lola noticed a shiny object laying by a bush.

"What is this?" Lola asked.

Gabby looked it over. "It seems to be some kind of enhanced magnifying glass. It says it was created at Wayne Enterprise. Wasn't some stuff stolen from Wayne Enterprises the other day?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, I heard that on the news. They said there was no clues" Lola rhymed in her reply.

"But, what does that have to do with Brewsky?" Lola asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should snoop around at Wayne Enterprise later tonight to see if we can get more info." Gabby said as they started heading home before their mom could get worried.

* * *

The clock strikes 2am. Lola jumped on Gabby's bed.

"Mom is asleep. let's go check out Wayne Enterprise." Lola said while she shook Gabby.

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting up. Where is my outfit?" Gabby whispered.

They put on their outfits and headed to Wayne Enterprises. As they got closer to the building, they started noticing shadows moving around near the back door. From a glance, it looked like the same guys that were scoping out the hospital earlier.

"Wow! Those guys move really quick" Gabby said.

"It looks like they are grabbing things and loading them into a hospital ambulance." Lola said.

All of a sudden, a face they both recognized, got out of the ambulance.

"Isn't that the doctor that was at the hospital when we were getting off the elevator." Lola asked.

"Yes it is!" Gabby replied.

Lola tried to get a better look because she thought she could see someone lying in the ambulance. As she tried to get closer, she accidentally makes a twig loudly snap. The men in ninja outfits turned their heads in the girls direction. The doctor yelled, "GET THEM!"

The ninjas began pursuit. Luckily, a security car rolled up on the scene.

The guard got out of his car. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't get a call that someone was injured." The security guard asked.

The doctor blew dust in the security guards face and the guard began to faint.

Then the Doctor yelled out to his clan, "Let's go! Whoever was out there is no longer a concern to me."

They quickly jumped in the ambulance and drove off.

Gabby is very relieved and said, "Whew, that was a close one. I am a fast runner but I don't know if I could have out ran them."

Then Lola looks at her and said, "I would have protected you if they would have found us."

"Thanks sis! I heard there is a fundraiser at Wayne Manor tomorrow. I think we need to get ourselves invited." Gabby insisted.

* * *

The next day, Gabby filled out a fake invitation form that would allow her, Lola, and their mom to attend the fundraiser. They got dressed up in their best clothes and headed off to Wayne Manor. Once they got there, they immediately started looking around for things that could help lead them to another clue. They wandered off into a room that nobody was in.

"Can I help you ladies?" Said a man with an English accent, dressed like a waiter.

"Oh sorry, we were looking for the bathroom" the girls replied.

"I can instruct you as to where you can go, madam," Butler said.

As they are passing back through the mansion, they started noticing that things were missing from before.

"Sir, did you notice that there is a small statue missing from the fireplace area?" Lola asked.

"Hmmm, I suppose there is," the butler replied.

"Please excuse me, the bathroom is just ahead in the next room," he said as he hurried off. Gabby and Lola decided to take a detour once the butler was out of sight. They made their way into a room full of pictures.

"Wasn't that strange how the butler ran off so quickly?" Lola asked.

Gabby was about to reply, when all of a sudden, she sees a picture of someone she recognizes. "Ummmm… Lola? Do you recognize anyone in this picture?" Gabby asked.

Lola looks at the picture. "It is just a young boy in his teens" Lola replied.

"Look a little closer," demanded Gabby.

Shock came to Lola's face once she realized who he was.

"BREWSKY?!" she yelled out.

Suddenly the butler reappeared. "You ladies sure like to wander off don't you?" he asked.

"Who is this kid in the picture?" Gabby asked.

"Why, that's **Bruce Wayne**," he replied.

"Where is he at now?" Lola asked.

The butler replied, "He has been traveling for quite some time. Almost 6 years now. I received a postcard from him just the other day. He says he is in Italy but the lack of a postage stamp tells me that he may be a lot closer. Why do you ask?"

The girls just turned their head away and started walking back toward the gathering room.

"Hey, something else is missing. The gold clock." Lola said.

At that moment, the butler noticed a shadow running off through the hall and he dashed off to give chase. Gabby and Lola started to slowly follow well behind him. As they approached the ball room, two men in ninja outfits were fighting the butler.

"Wow, that butler can sure hold his own in a fight," Gabby said.

But soon the ninja's had the butler pinned. Lola ran out and drop kicked one of the ninjas. Gabby followed with a solid blow to the head of the other ninja as she hits him with the small stolen statue. The ninjas regained their composure and fled the scene.

"Are you alright? Gabby asked the butler.

"Yes, but I'm not quite sure what just happened." he replied.

He then stepped out into the main gathering room and announced that the fundraiser was over.

* * *

A week goes by and the girls still couldn't figure out who the guys were and why they were stealing things from Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Manor. They were still baffled that Brewsky's body is missing and his real name was Bruce Wayne. Later that night, at their usual time, they made their way back to Wayne Enterprises, and looked for more clues. They made it into the building through a roof top window. They began looking around.

All of a sudden, they were surprised by a ninja. "Come here!" he demanded.

"I don't think so!" yelled Lola.

The girls started backing up and suddenly bumped into another ninja. He grabbed them. They started clawing at his mask. They couldn't believe their eyes when the mask finally got ripped off.

"Brewsky!? Gabby screamed.

They were both in shock to see that Brewsky was still alive.

"Don't you remember us?" Gabby yelled.

His face was blank as if he is under some kind of trance. He pinned them to the ground.

"Help!" the girls started screaming.

The other ninja approached them. He took out his sword. He held it up in the air, ready to strike them dead.

"Please Brewsky, help us!" Lola cried.

The expression on Brewsky's face suddenly began to change. Just as the other ninja was swinging the sword,

POW! Brewsky punched him across the room.

Then, as Brewsky was approaching him, rather than the ninja let himself get caught, he stabbed himself through the heart and died. Brewsky completely snapped out of his trance. He realized who he was and where he was at. He turned to look at Gabby and Lola.

"You must never mention any of this to anyone. It is not safe for you girls. I must leave here and go far away. They are plotting something big for Gotham, and I don't think it is going to be pleasant." Brewsky told the girls with urgency in his voice.

"Where are you going?" Gabby asked.

"Back to the **League of Assassins**."

* * *

Lola and Gabby got back home and made a bit too much noise getting back in through the window. They heard a noise coming up the stairs.

"Crap! it's mom! pull your outfit off and jump in bed." Gabby said.

The door creaked open. Their mom turned on the light. "I thought I heard noises up here. Are you girls alright?"

"Yes mom, Lola had a nightmare about the intruders." Gabby said.

The mom walked over to their beds and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

As she walked back toward the door, she asked, "Why haven't you two put your Halloween costumes away? Halloween was nearly a month ago."

Lola and Gabby gave a little chuckle as their mom turned the light off and closed the door. The next day, after the girls got home from school, their mom had a pleasant surprise.

"Guess what? I got a job offering from Wayne Enterprises today. I spoke with a **Mr. Fox.** He wants me to start right away. It looks like we might be able to move away from this Hell hole soon." Their mom said with joy on her face.

"Can't we stay here mom? Haven't you noticed that the neighborhood has gotten a little better lately? Lola asked.

"I guess it has. Perhaps we can just get a bigger apartment.? The mom replied.

"By the way, you girls got something in the mail. It looks like more Halloween outfits."

The girls rushed up to their room to open the package. It contained brand new outfits, and all kinds of other weird gadgets that were made to look like toys.

"I think our lives are about to get very interesting." Gabby said.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Lola and Gabby found out that Brewsky was actually Bruce Wayne. They also fought ninjas from The League of Assassins. Bruce Wayne was in a coma, but would soon be murdered by The Doctor. (We find out who The Doctor is in later chapters.) As Lola and Gabby fight The League of Assassins, they found out that Bruce Wayne was still alive, but in a trance, working for The Doctor. An assassin was about to kill Lola and Gabby, but Bruce snapped out of his trance and saved them once again. Bruce then realized that he must go back to the League of Assassins because he knew that The Doctor was planning a terrible attack on Gotham City. Gabby and Lola received gifts in the mail by an unknown person. The gifts were enhancements to their crimefighting outfits.)**


	3. Enter The Shadow Stranger

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 3: Enter The Shadow Stranger by Chad Sheefel 11/10/19**

Bruce must make his way back to The League of Assassins. But, he knew that he had to keep acting like he was in a trance. He wasn't quite sure how to get back there, so he arranged for other members to help him transport the slain assassin, back to their training camp. Once they all made the long journey back to the training camp, they took the slain assassin into the main building, and laid him on the floor. Then, the Doctor walked into the room. He picked up the slain assassin, then carried him off to an area that most of the other assassins were not allowed to enter. They all seemed to be under his hypnosis, and would obey every word he said. Bruce slyly slipped away as the other assassins were training. He wanted to find this hidden room. He searched around, for what seemed to be hours, when he suddenly discovered a hidden passageway. As he made his way through the hidden passage, he began to hear chanting toward the end of the tunnel. When he got to the end, he looked around the corner, barely peeking in. The doctor had the slain assassin in his arms. He seemed to be standing in a pit of liquid. A few of the elder members were chanting, and gathered around the outside of the pit. Then the Doctor submerged the slain assassin into the liquid. Bruce's memory started returning even more. He remembered being in this room before. The doctor walked slowly out of the pit of liquid, but left the slain assassin submerged.

The doctor began to talk. "This slain assassin has proven to be an honorable League member. He will be of good use to us, as we further our plan of attack on Gotham."

Then the doctor gathered the other assassins and walked out of the room. Bruce hid behind a column as they all exit. As they get further out of sight, Bruce entered the room with the pit. Every step closer to the pit made his memory come back even stronger. He made it to the edge of the pit, when all of a sudden, the slain assassin emerged partially from the pit and grabbed onto Bruce's leg.

"Bruce Wayne!" the reanimated corpse yelled.

Bruce was in shock because a dead man just came to life. Then, the assassin released his leg and sank back down into the liquid. Bruce heard a noise outside of the room. It sounded like the Doctor. He quickly jumped behind another wall as the Doctor entered. The Doctor looked around as if something wasn't quite right, but he doesn't allow that to stop him from what he does next. "RISE!" The doctor yelled.

"Rise from the **Pit of Lazarus**. Join us once again!" He demanded.

The assassins body started to emerge from the pit, but... for some reason, it stopped about half way. The Doctor realized that the slain assassin must have came into contact with someone else before he reentered the room.

"That is okay. If your body doesn't wish to rejoin us, perhaps your soul will."

Suddenly, the slain assassins body began to tremble. The doctor was doing a séance, and it seemed to be ripping a shadowy soul out of the slain assassins remains. Once the séance was complete, the shadowy soul hovered over the pit, as it awaited for the Doctor's command. The doctor told the shadow spirit to go find what ever it was that kept him from his own body. At that point, the Shadow spirit drifted off and exited the room. The Doctor realized that Bruce had been watching. He yelled out to Bruce, then told him to leave and to never to come back. Bruce knew he had been discovered and realized that he might be up against a power that he couldn't possibly beat...yet! So, he made his way out of the tunnels and got away from the League of Assassins. At that point, Bruce knew he was better off getting back to Gotham, so that he could prepare for the war that the League of Assassins were about to bring on his city. With all work, and no play, Bruce decided that he may need to take a break from his crazy lifestyle, so he went to visit an old friend in Gotham. He had a lot to think about, and seeing a familiar face, could be helpful.

* * *

Meanwhile, A week later in Gotham, after all the crazy events unfolded at the Wayne fundraiser, Gabby, Lola, and their mom began moving things into a larger apartment.

"We have a huge kitchen, two bathrooms, and our own rooms!" exclaimed Lola.

"Privacy, finally!" Gabby responded with relief in her voice.

They both looked out their windows to see which one of them had the best access to the fire escape. It looked like Lola was the closest. That actually made Gabby happy because she cared a lot about Lola's exit strategy. But she was also happy because she could try out some of her new gadgets, which had been secretly sent to them through the mail. Especially, the new whip. It appeared to have extra grappling abilities and a louder snap. That will surely scare some bad guys. Lola had a new baseball bat. It was very light weight, yet packed a massive blow. Plus, they were both in delight of their new necklaces, which also allowed them the capability of communicating with each other. Their new outfits still had somewhat of the same look, but they seemed to be made out of some kind of body armor.

Later that night, as they were sleeping, Gabby suddenly awoke. She sensed something strange was outside the window. It appeared shadowy to her. She moved closer to the window, but... suddenly the shadow was gone. She looked over to see if Lola was sleeping, but remembers that they had their own rooms now. She tiptoed out of her room and made her way to Lola's room. Lola was not in her bed.

"Oh no! Did she decide to leave without me?" Gabby wondered.

Out of nowhere, Lola jumped on Gabby's back.

"Scared you didn't I?" Lola teased.

"I guess you wasn't ready for all that privacy after all. Or maybe you missed me already." Lola said.

"Actually I saw something strange outside my window. It was a shadow, but it was also shaped like a person." Gabby told her.

"EWWW! Maybe it was a shadow stranger!" Lola continued to tease.

"Sure, sure!" Gabby replied.

"I guess I will go back to bed and try to get a good night's sleep for once."

They both laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning as they were getting ready for school, they heard an announcer on the radio talking about a shadowy presence that stopped a couple gang members from robbing a local gun store. But, the shadowy presence didn't leave them in very good shape. In fact, one of them was dead with a gunshot wound to the head. The other gang member was hit by a car but still managed to barely escaped before the police got there. The radio said the incident happened at midnight.

"Wasn't that about the same time you said you saw a shadowy figure outside your window?" Lola asked.

"Pretty close to that time." Gabby replied.

"I think we will be investigating this for ourselves tonight."

Later that night, a little before midnight, Gabby and Lola made their way toward the gun store. As they approached the store, they noticed that someone else was already there to investigate it. Apparently, his name was **Chad Grayson**. An aspiring investigative reporter. Suddenly, the girls saw the shadowy figure appear. It demanded that Chad leave before he got hurt.

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"I am **The Shadow Stranger**!"

Bang! a gunshot went off in the distance.

Chad had been shot in the back, and then fell into the arms of the Shadow Stranger. The girls wanted to help, but they didn't quite understand what was happening. They heard sirens in the background.

"Someone must have called the police when they heard the shots." Gabby said.

The Shadow Stranger disappeared from the scene just as the cops were arriving. The police tended to Chad until the ambulance got there. Then, once the ambulance and police left, Gabby and Lola made their way closer to the crime scene. They found gun shell casings on the ground.

"These seem to be from the same gun that murdered the gang member last night." Lola said.

But now they knew it wasn't the Shadow Stranger that did it.

"Perhaps it was the other gang member that got away last night" Gabby replied.

"We will certainly keep our eyes open." Lola said.

They took out the advanced magnifying glass that they found near the hospital.

"Hmm.. That's weird. I see foot tracks, many, many foot tracks. Yet, not one of them belongs to the Shadow Stranger." Gabby said.

"That IS weird." Lola replied.

They headed back home in hopes of putting some pieces together.

* * *

The next morning came around. Gabby and Lola's mom entered into their rooms with joy and excitement in her voice.

"I just received a bonus check from Wayne Enterprises. Plus, they are giving me a few days off. We are finally going on vacation!" she said.

Despite this new investigation, concerning the Shadow Stranger, and the gang member that got away, Gabby and Lola knew there was very little they could say about it. They knew that their mom desperately needed some time away from Gotham.

"Where are we going?" Gabby asked.

"Hawaii!" their mom replied.

"Yay!" both girls celebrated as they grabbed their suitcases and started packing.

* * *

At the same time Lola and Gabby are packing for Hawaii, Bruce found out that his friend Chad was shot in the back while investigating the failed gun store robbery. Chad Grayson had been paralyzed from the waist down. Bruce knew that Chad's family was traveling with the three ring circus, performing in a flying trapeze act called, **The Flying Graysons**. Bruce decided to stay a few days to help Chad recover. Over that time, Bruce told Chad that he hadn't gone home to Wayne Manor for several years and that he missed Alfred. He also asked Chad to not tell anyone that he was visiting. He didn't tell him the truth about what he had been up to over the years. In their conversations, Chad finally told Bruce that the Shadow Stranger was at the gun store when he got shot. Bruce became concerned because the Shadow Stranger didn't seem to care about true justice. He then decided to go investigate for himself. As he made his way closer to the crime scene, Bruce was approached by a strange looking thug with a baseball bat. He demanded that Bruce give him his wallet. Bruce pretended to comply. Bruce reached for his wallet.

"Here you go, take it." Bruce said.

As the thug reached for the wallet, Bruce dropped it on the ground. The thug looked down at the wallet, started to pick it up, and Bruce punched the thug in the stomach. The thug recovered, then tried to swing the bat multiple times at Bruce. Bruce began dodging the bat. Bruce toyed with him by saying, "Strike one! Strike two! Strike three!"

Then, Bruce punched the thug and the thug fell to the ground. "You're OUT!"

A few seconds later, the thug started to regain consciousness. He looked up in fear as he saw a shadowy menace standing a few feet behind Bruce. The thug realized that he was out of his league and ran away.

Bruce turns around. "Shadow Stranger!"

He began to question the Shadow Stranger, by asking him why he didn't try to save Chad. Bruce urged the Shadow Stranger to use his powers in a better way, but the Shadow Stranger had his own brand of justice.

"The police don't even care about being heroes anymore, why should I?" The Shadow Stranger insisted.

"How can you say that? Heroes are the ones that care the most!" Bruce pleaded.

The Shadow Stranger is done listening. He threw a smoke bomb at the ground. "See you around, Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce knew that voice. It was the slain assassin that arose from the pit. Bruce began to cough from the smoke. As the smoke cleared, the Shadow Stranger was gone.

Bruce said to himself, "Where did he go? I need to get me some of those smoke bombs."

Bruce walked all night pondering what he should be trying to do to help Chad.

* * *

While Bruce walked around, Chad was visited by the Shadow Stranger. The Shadow Stranger gave Chad a potion that would help with his injuries. Chad was hesitant at first but realized, at this point, anything could help. He drank it, and soon passed out. When he woke up, he realized that he could move his legs. He then realized that he could stand up. The potion worked. He then started to discover that he was feeling stronger than ever. Just at that moment, Bruce walked in.

"Wha? Chad, You are standing? Bruce said in total shock.

Chad didn't tell Bruce about the potion or the Shadow Stranger. "I know. It's a miracle!" Chad replied.

"Yes, this certainly is one!" Bruce said.

Bruce had seen many miracles lately. With Chad being in good health, Bruce realized he should be on his way. But, he also realized that there was a lot of bad things still happening in Gotham, and chose to continue his training. He packed his bag and ventured back out.

"Remember, Don't tell anyone I'm back." Bruce said as he left Chad's place.

* * *

Later that night, Bruce sat reading the paper. The headline talked about a criminal called **The Executioner**. The Executioner only seemed to strike at midnight. The same time Chad was shot.

"Surely, they are connected." he said.

He was listening to a police radio, when all of a sudden, an officer came on.

"There is a fire at one of the local warehouses."

Bruce rushed out to head to the scene. As he got there, the building was burning but it didn't look like the police had found any clues. He decided to let the police handle their business, and went looking for clues elsewhere. About a half a mile away from the burning building an explosion occurs. Bruce made his way to the spot only to find torn shreds of the Shadow Stranger's outfit and an executioner's ax on the ground. He realized that a battle must have ensued between The Executioner and The Shadow Stranger. Bruce swore at that moment that he would never sink to The Shadow Stranger's level of vengeance.

A few days later, Gabby, Lola, and their mom returned from vacation. They read about all the crazy news stories that happened in Gotham while they were gone.

"Whew! Thank goodness we missed all that!" the mom said.

"Yeah, sure," the girls said with bleak happiness in their voice.

Their mom turned the page. "Wow!" the mom said.

"What?" the girls asked.

"Apparently, after almost 16 years, the **Cobblepot's** missing son was found alive. It's a miracle!"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bruce Wayne made his way back to The League of Assassins. He acted like he was still in a trance. He then found The Doctor doing a seance that could resurrect a slain assassin. The slain assassin's spirit would not return to his body because he touched Bruce Wayne before the seance was complete. *In later chapters, we actually find out why the slain assassin's spirit did not return to his body.* The Doctor allowed the spirit to leave. The spirit then possessed another body and became The Shadow Stranger. Bruce went to visit an old friend named Chad Grayson. Chad was paralyzed after being shot by a bad guy named The Executioner. The Shadow Stranger gave Chad a potion that would make Chad heal quickly. The Shadow Stranger and the Executioner fight to the death, both die at the end due to a suicidal bomb set off by The Executioner. *The Shadow Stranger's spirit takes over a new body in future chapters.)**


	4. The Storm Of The Penguin

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 4: The storm of the Penguin by Chad Sheefel 11/11/19**

Bruce sat at a secret hideout reading the newspaper.

"Hmmm... It's been exactly 16 years, to this day. that the Cobblepot boy went missing during the great flood of Gotham. My parents had only been gone for a couple months. It felt like it had rained hard for 40 days and 40 nights. The water levels were rising so quickly, that no amount of sandbags could save the homes for the millions of people living in Gotham. Everyone had to evacuate to higher ground. Gotham had 3 major Zoos. Animal activists broke in and set Many of the animals free. The animals either ran, swam, or flew to higher ground. Gotham had to bring in huge boats to rescue and acquire the nearly 4 million people that wasn't able to evacuate soon enough. One of those families was the Cobblepots. When they were rescued, people questioned what happened to their son. The Cobblepots swore he got swept away by the rising waters. Their 2 year old son was known for having several deformities with his hands and his legs. In fact, they even said, his face kind of looked like a penguin. This started many wild rumors. One guy says he saw the boy get eaten by an alligator. Another crazy guy said he saw the boy swimming with the penguins as they went in search of a new home. Another one said that the Cobblepots threw him in the sewer right before the flooding started and the boy cursed Gotham with a great flood. Shortly after that, this flood would become infamously known as,

"The Storm of The Penguin"

* * *

Gabby and Lola's mom told the girls all about the wild stories that happened during the flood. She told them that she felt very scared because she was a lot younger back then. She also told them about how she was rescued by a man that was a fortune teller. She said that the fortune teller was given a powerful premonition to be at the right place at the right time in order to save her. The fortune teller also told her that she had a very important future. In fact, a future that could change the past. He was able to predict so many things. She wasn't quite sure what he was talking about at that time, she just knew she was happy to be alive. She always felt like she must have had 9 lives. She remembered being homeless for a while after the flooding waters went down. She also told the girls the reason for why it was known as the storm of the penguin. The girls got curious and started asking questions.

"How long did they look for him?" Lola asked.

"They had divers that could swim as good as a fish, trying to find him." the mom replied.

"Did they ever check the sewers?" Gabby asked.

"You know, I'm sure they checked as many places as they could at that time. But the storm didn't slow down for any search party." the mom insisted.

"Where did they find him?" Lola asked.

"The paper says that a lifeguard found him washed up on the shore near Gotham Harbor." The mom replied.

"Does the paper say where he was at for 16 years" Gabby asked.

"Apparently, he hasn't said much of anything since they found him." the mom answered.

"What is his name?" Lola asked.

"I believe his name was **Oswald**" the mom replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gotham hospital, the police tried to keep out the news crews while the doctors checked up on Oswald. Chad Grayson was also there to get the scoop. He cleverly puts on a doctor's lab coat and a hospital badge and sneaked his way through another entrance. He made it close to Oswald's room and he heard,

"Raahhh! Stay away from me you deplorable doctors. Raakk! You just want to study me like a forensic fish."

Chad took a peak around the door. He saw police officers, doctors, nurses, also **Mayor Shrek** surrounding the room. They are trying to take his vitals, and ask him what he remembered.

"Reekkk! I'll tell you what I remember! I remember why I didn't want to return to the surface of you ungrateful Gothamites!" Oswald screeched.

"Kraoouuugghhh! I just want to be left alone you paramedic parasites! Why won't you release me?" he asked.

The police began to badger him a little bit, and then the Mayor stepped up and told the cops to lay off. He asked all of the doctors, nurses, and police officers to leave the room. As they were leaving, Chad intermingled with them as they came out.

"What do you think the Mayor is talking to Oswald about?" Chad asked while still pretending to be a doctor.

"It's an election year. I'm sure the Mayor wants to use that freak as a political stunt." a police officer said.

"Yeah, people are getting sick of him. I'm sure he will need every advantage that he can get." a doctor said.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the room that the Mayor and Oswald were in. They all rushed to the room. Oswald had a piece of the Mayors flesh in his mouth.

"He fricken bit my ear off!" the Mayor said.

"You're lucky I didn't rip out your throat you mischievous mallard! Tell them what you did! Tell them about the deal you made with my parents to get rid of me!" Oswald screamed.

"This man is a loon. He is 18 years old. **Detective Bullock**, throw him in the nuthouse at Arkham Asylum." the Mayor said.

Bullock and the other police officers quickly did as the Mayor asked them to do. It was almost as if he had his own henchmen doing his bidding. Oswald went kicking and screaming.

Chad started to wonder what Oswald was talking about. "Was the Mayor involved with the disappearance of Oswald?"

When the news came on later that day, all of Gotham was watching to see what Oswald looked like after all these years. Everyone wanted to know where he had been and what had happened to him. Then, when they finally saw him, he was flopping about in the arms of the police.

All they could hear him say was, "Raakk! Tell them what you did!"

He seemed like he went crazy. Plus, he was hideous to many of the viewers. Gabby and Lola felt bad for him as they watched the news. They thought that he was different and misunderstood. There was only one way for them to find out. They needed to make it to Arkham Asylum.

* * *

Later that night, they headed out in their full Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd outfits. Lola with her super smash bat and Gabby with her grappling whip. Plus, they had received some other gadgets like night vision goggles and advanced tasers. They made it onto the rooftop of Arkham. They looked around for an entry point, but there only seemed to be a big enough hole in the vent system to send Lola in. Without fear, Lola descended into the vent system. They communicated with each other through their necklaces.

"I've made it inside." Lola said.

"Okay, find a door or a window that I can climb through and unlock it." said Gabby.

"I'm trying but they keep everything locked up tight around here." Lola replied.

Suddenly, Gabby is startled. "What do you think you are doing up here?" said a mysterious voice.

When she turned around, she saw a man wearing an all blue tracksuit. He was also wearing a blue mask that hid most of his face.

"Nice outfit! Where did you buy it from, Joggers Are Us? Gabby joked.

"At least my outfit is original. You seem to be a copycat" he replied.

"I am Katt Girl but trust me, I'm no copycat." she replied back.

"Well, I'm **Mean Street.**" he said.

"Oh yeah, and who is your sidekick, Bumpy Road?" Gabby teased.

At that moment she cracked her whip right by his face. The sound of the crack almost knocked Mean Street to the ground. He regained his stance and prepared for a fight. All of a sudden, just before a fight could ensue, the door on the roof opened.

"I got it Sis!" Lola happily said. "Wait, who are you?" Lola asked.

"Harley Kidd, I would like to introduce you too, Bad Avenue." Gabby snickered.

"That's enough. My name is Mean Street. I am here to find out why Oswald Cobblepot is being held at this facility instead of being set free."

They all realized that they were there for the same reason, and they drew a truce.

They entered Arkham Asylum and it already felt spooky. They managed to dodge the security guards as they made it to Oswald's room. They hearda scuffle inside. When they looked through the door, three police officers were trying to strangle Oswald. Oswald did everything he could to try to free himself but he was overpowered.

"They are going to kill him" Gabby said.

"No they're not!" Lola replied as she smashed open the door wielding her bat.

Gabby and Mean Street followed behind her. One of the police officers tried to pull a gun out.

Crack! Gabby hit the gun out of his hand with a single blow of her whip and then took him out with a drop kick.

Thonk! Lola smashed one of the officers with her bat.

Zap! Gabby took out the last officer with her taser.

"Wow! You could have tried to help us out, Terrible Alley." Gabby said to Mean Street.

"I, I, I was guarding the door," Mean Street replied.

Oswald stood up. He looked at the three of them and asked, "Why are you dressed up as a ferocious feline? And why are you carrying a barbaric baseball bat? And why are you wearing ... a jogging suit?"

"We are here to get you out of this place Oswald," Mean Street replied.

"Raaaakkk! I didn't ask for your help." Oswald squawked. "But, since you are here, I guess we should go."

As Oswald was leaving the room, he stepped on one of the officers, kicked another one. Then, he bent down, and bit the tip off the nose of the other unconscious officer.

"Eww! What is wrong with you? That's gross!" Lola said with a sickened face.

They began to make their way back to the rooftop. Once they opened the door to the rooftop, sirens went off. There was a police helicopter in the air right above the building.

"Hold it right there!" the policeman in the helicopter said while shining a spotlight on the four of them.

At that moment, Oswald said, "I don't think so! This bird is flying the coop!"

Then, he waddled quickly to the roof's edge and jumped off. He did a perfect swan dive straight into the Gotham harbor. Gabby grabbed ahold of Lola, swung her whip, and grappled it onto the side of the building. Then managed to swing her and Lola down to the ground below. Mean Street wasn't quite sure how he would make his escape. Suddenly, he was jumped by several guards and the three police officers from Oswald's room. The police officer that got part of his nose bit off was still bleeding all over the place. He tried to fend them off but he was outnumbered and didn't stand a chance. All of a sudden, as they held him down, a shadowy figure appeared. The shadow quickly dispersed of the guards and cops. One by one, yet almost simultaneously, knocking most of them out. He then threw a weapon toward the helicopter and it took out the spotlight. The helicopter pilot got spooked and flew away.

Gabby and Lola made it back home. They laid down, but they were worried about what might have happened to Mean Street.

* * *

The next morning, Chad Grayson woke up in a large dumpster in a back alley.

"What the heck happened? How did I get here? My head is killing me. Why can't I remember anything from last night."

Someone walking passed the dumpster threw a newspaper on his lap. The headlines read,

"Oswald Cobblepot escaped Arkham Asylum with the help of 4 vigilantes."

Chad got up and walked out of the back alleyway. People were all standing around talking frantically.

"What's going on?" Chad asked.

"The Mayor is missing!" a citizen replied.

It suddenly began to downpour rain. Chad used the newspaper as an umbrella.

"Man, I hope this rain doesn't last long!"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (We found out that Oswald Cobblepot was still alive. Rumors were told that his parents had killed him. Oswald knew that Mayor Shrek helped Oswald's parents get rid of him. Shrek tried to have Oswald killed at Arkham Asylum. Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd meet a new superhero named Mean Street. They helped Oswald escape from Arkham Asylum. Soon after Oswald escaped, the Mayor went missing.)**


	5. Mayor Maybe Not

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 5: Mayor Maybe Not by Chad Sheefel 11/12/19**

Chad Grayson sat at a local cafe, trying to dodge the cold rain, while pondering the latest news.

"Oswald escapes? Mayor Shrek is missing? And I can't seem to remember what I was doing last night."

Chad did remember being at the hospital yesterday, and heard what Oswald said about the Mayor. But for some reason he didn't remember too much after that. He thought that it could've bee a side effect from the potion he received from The Shadow Stranger.

He waived down a waitress and said, "Hi.. **Selina** is it? Could you bring me a Diet Pepsi please?"

The waitress responded by saying, "Sure thing tiger."

She came back a minute later with his Diet Pepsi. She asked him if there is anything else she could bring him.

He responded, "I would like to ask for your phone number but I would probably forget it."

She gave him a big smile and said, "I think I'm a little older than you. I hope you are looking for a cougar."

Chad laughed and said, "I'm 24 and you don't look much older than me."

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "I just turned 30. But, if you tell anyone, I will claw your eyes out."

Chad whispered back in her ear, "Your secret is safe with me."

Selina appreciated Chad's candor and decided to give Chad her phone number. She wrote it down on his arm so that he wouldn't forget it.

She noticed that he had a soaking wet newspaper in his hand and said, "Did you hear about that penguin fella escaping from the nuthouse? And now the mayor is missing? Plus, I saw those pictures that you took of those little superhero chicks. I especially liked the one that wore a cat outfit. I've always said this town needs an enema."

Chad was surprised. "You knew that was me who took those pictures? They didn't give me much recognition for that. It seemed like they buried the story and left it for the funny pages."

Selina responded, "Yeah, I knew it was you. I also read in the paper that you was shot trying to get the scoop on that Shadow Stranger fella. You seem to have recovered awful fast Chad Grayson."

Chad is shocked. He hadn't realized he was so well known. He got up, paid for his drank, and prepared to head back out into the rain.

He looked back at Selina and said, "If you think I heal fast, you should see what else I can do…. Fast. I guess I should have thought about that one. I will give you a call soon."

Selina smiled. As Chad walks away Selina silently mumbled, "Sure you will tiger."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lola and Gabby were at school when they found out the news about Mayor Shrek. They communicated through their necklaces.

Gabby said, "I don't think it's a coincidence that the Mayor is suddenly missing just after Oswald got away."

"Yeah, if the urban legend is true about Oswald, he might have taken Mayor Shrek to the sewers." Lola responded.

Gabby laughed at first but then she said, "You might be onto something Sis. Tonight, you better pack some extra deodorant... because we are going into a muckville."

Later that night they became Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd. The rain had finally stopped. They headed down below Gotham into the sewer.

"I'm not sure what we are going to find down here," Gabby said.

"As long as we don't run into Pennywise, I will be just fine," Lola responded.

They walked through the mucky waters for two hours and the smell had became overbearing. They decided to give up looking for clues, then head back to the top.

Once they uncovered the manhole, they hear a familiar voice that said, "Hey, don't I know you two from somewhere?" They turned to look.

"Brewsky!" Lola said as she jumped straight into his arms.

"His name is Bruce Wayne," Gabby said.

Lola smiled and said, "He will always be Brewsky to me."

Bruce had been checking up on the girls every-now-and-then. Making sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

"I see you got your new outfits and your new toys," said Bruce.

"Yes, I love my bat, the bad guys are very scared of it! Lola replied. "Are you the one that sent it to me?"

He told them that he knew a guy at Wayne Enterprises that made that kind of stuff.

"Look girls, I don't mean to sound like your father, but I think this could be quite a dangerous mission that you two are on. Maybe you should let the police try to figure out where Oswald and Mayor Shrek are at," Bruce urged them.

"Are you kidding me!? You think the police are brave enough to go into the sewers. They barely come out of the police station for doughnuts," Gabby said in an angry tone.

"And by the way, you are right. You ain't our father!"

Gabby didn't remember too much of her father. He was in and out of her mom's life. Then he disappeared before she turned six years old. She doesn't remember too much before then. Her mom always told them stories of how their father always slept during the day and would be gone all night.

"So, are you going to wait for the police to come out of their shells or are you going to help us solve this mystery?" Lola said to Bruce.

"You girls are quite persistent, aren't you? Bruce replied with a chuckle in his voice.

"We need to get you an outfit," Lola said.

"Hopefully it is better than a jogging outfit," Gabby joked.

Then Bruce laughed and said, "Yeah, that wouldn't be very scary would it?

* * *

While Bruce, Lola, and Gabby looked for clues, Chad Grayson checked out the archives about the Gotham flood that happened 16 years ago.

"Hmmm… I wonder what Mayor Shrek was up to during that time."

He found old articles about Shrek before he became Mayor.

"It says here that Shrek was part of a major pharmaceutical company about 20 years ago. He discovered a cure for many illnesses at that time. That's how he rose to fame to be elected Mayor of Gotham. Whoa! It also says that Mrs. Cobblepot worked for Shrek. I was only 4 years old at that time. But I remember stories of Shrek doing clinical experiments on animals. I even remember a few animals that came up missing from the zoo. I will never forget about the story, when I was five years old, about the three penguins that came up missing and….. Oh my God!"

At that moment, Chad realized that Oswald must have been part of an experiment that went terribly wrong.

"Oswald wasn't lying, Shrek really did try to have him exterminated. He must have needed to get rid of any evidence that he may have created The Penguin Child."

Chad tried to gather as much evidence as he could find. Then he planned on going to the police station to turn in the information. As he headed toward the police station, he got pulled over by a cop car. The police officer got out of his car but Chad noticed that he wasn't dressed in a cop uniform.

The police officer came up to the window, smelling heavily of alcohol, and said, "I saw you coming out of the library a little bit ago. I didn't realize they were open at this time of night, or should I say, this early in the morning."

Chad is actually relieved to see the police officer. He asked the officer what his name was.

"Bullock, detective Bullock." The officer responded

At that moment, Chad suddenly recognized him. He was the Detective that was working for Mayor Shrek when they took Oswald away. Detective Bullock shined a light on the newspaper articles that Chad took from the library. Then, he remembered seeing Chad at the hospital disguised as a doctor.

He pulled out his gun and said, "I'm going to need for you to step out of your car, pal!"

Chad cringed as he stepped out of his vehicle. He suspected this wasn't going to be an ordinary traffic stop. Detective Bullock told him to turn around and put his hands behind his back. As soon as Chad turned around, Bullock conked Chad on the head with his gun. He dragged Chad into a field.

He stepped back, took his gun out and said, "Sorry Bub. We can't allow this kind of information to get out to the public."

He was about to pull the trigger, when all of a sudden, a shadowy figure knocked the gun out of Bullock's hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Bullock yelled.

Then the shadowy figure's arms rose up, then it completely pulled Bullock into his dark cloak. When the cloak opened back up. Detective Bullock was gone. Chad's evidence scattered about in the wind.

Chad woke up the next day in his car. He was dazed but he got out of his car and looked for his evidence that he discovered during the night. It was nowhere to be found. He sat back down in his car and hanged his head down as if he had just hit a dead end. He remembered gathering evidence, getting pulled over, and getting out of his car, but he couldn't remember anything after that. Then he looked down at his arm and remembered his conversation with the waitress Selina.

"I think I might need a Diet Pepsi."

Then Chad drove to the cafe. He rushed in to find Selina. She wasn't there. He asked the other waitresses if they had seen her. They told him that she never showed up for work nor did she call in. He tried to call her number but he only got an answering machine.

"Great, another mystery to figure out!" He said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep into the sewers, Mayor Shrek was bound with seaweed and was hanging upside down by his feet. Oswald was in the background. He was standing by a table with a bunch of knives, needles, and test tubes sitting on it. It appeared as if Oswald was conducting a science experiment. Shrek tried to speak but his mouth was covered by seaweed. Oswald noticed that he was trying to speak, so he ripped the seaweed away from Shrek's mouth.

"Oswald? What are you trying to do to me?" Shrek asked.

"Oh, I am going to do to you something much worse than you did to me. Raakk Raakk Raakk Raakk Raakk!" Oswald laughed with a penguins squawk.

Then he injected the Mayor with a needle.

The Mayor screamed,"You can't do this to me Oswald! I'm the Mayor damnit!"

Oswald looked directly into the Mayor's eyes and said, "You are no longer the Mayor. You may not even want to leave the sewers ever again after I'm done with you!"

Shrek yelled out again, "Oswald, I can offer you a ton of money! Just let me go!

Oswald injected Shrek with another needle. Then he startd to waddle away.

"Oswald! Oswald! Shrek yelled.

Just as Oswald is almost out of sight, he yelled out to Shrek,

"Raakk! I'm not Oswald any more! I am **THE PENGUIN**!"

Then Oswald went completely out of Shrek's sight. Suddenly, Shrek's body began to itch. Then his skin started to burn. It felt like his skin was drying out very quickly. He tried to squirm free from the seaweed. He finally got free as his entire body fell into the water.

"AAAHHH! The water feels so good!"

Then he rose up out of the water. He looked at his arms. Scales had started forming. He saw his reflection in the water. His face was turning scaly as if he was being turned into a crocodile.

"Oswald! What have you done to me! Oswald! AARRRGG!"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Chad Grayson meets Selina Kyle, for the first time, at a cafe she was working at. They began to like each other. Chad tried to find out what Oswald knew about Mayor Shrek. Detective Bullock tried to stop Chad from going to the police with new information. Bullock was about to kill him, but a shadowy figure saved Chad. Oswald had Mayor Shrek tied up in the sewers. Then Oswald turned Shrek into Killer Croc by using one of Shrek's failed formulas.)**


	6. The Laugh's Are On You

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 6: The Laugh's On You by Chad Sheefel 11/12/19**

A lot of things had happened in Gotham over the last week and a half. Oswald Cobblepot and Mayor Shrek were still missing. A rash of burglaries had taken place at multiple jewelry stores. A new gang, called **The Red Hood,** had been ruled a suspect. The jewelry stores were owned by a major crime boss in Gotham known as **Falcone**. Falcone had plenty of money, so surely the jewelry stores were fully insured. Plus, there had been other smaller, more petty break-ins, at local cosmetic stores. The two stories didn't seem to be related. There was a new "crazy" rumor going around about a **large crocodile** that had been stalking fisherman down near the river banks. One witness said that the crocodile tore through a barrel of fish within seconds. Other rumors had still been circulating about the 4 unidentified vigilantes that the police saw on the rooftop of Arkham Asylum. Crime never sleeps in Gotham city.

* * *

Chad decided to keep searching for evidence that would prove his theory that Mayor Shrek had been involved in a coverup scandal involving the Cobblepot family. One night he managed to break into the Mayor's Office. All the records had already been taken. The entire office looked like it had been ransacked by every major criminal outlet. He searched the drawers and filing cabinets. There was nothing to be found. He looked under the Mayor's desk. There was a small button near the right side corner. Chad pushed it. Suddenly, a secret cubby hole appeared. It contained several pages of the Mayor's shady business deals.

"This must be what so many people have been looking for," Chad said out loud.

Then he started skimming through the names, and some of the other information.

"Some of this stuff dates back nearly 30 years ago."

Falcone was mentioned several times in the book. It showed all the businesses that Falcone owned. There seemed to be more businesses than Chad could count.

"If I'm going to find the Mayor and Oswald, I should start by questioning some of Falcone's henchmen," Chad said.

Chad made his way across town to a comedy club called The Gotham Laugh House. A few of Falcone's buddies hanged out there. The comedy club was ran by Falcone's nephew, **Jimmy Snipes**. Jimmy was a useful idiot when it came to running small crimes for his Uncle. Chad entered the club and sat down at the bar. There was a stage with a backdrop picture of Gotham City lit up by moonlight. It also had many lounge chairs placed throughout the joint.

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asked Chad.

"Do you have Diet Pepsi?" Chad replied.

The bartender looked up at Chad and said, "You are kidding me... right?"

Chad played along and said, "Of course I'm kidding around! This is a comedy bar isn't it?"

The bartender wasn't amused. He grabbed a bottle of Bud light, popped off the cap, then sat it in front of Chad.

"There's your Diet Pepsi. That'll be 5 bucks."

Chad looked around the room. He spotted Jimmy Snipes sitting in the corner with a couple of his knockaround guys. Jimmy was arguing with a spunky looking young lady. She was wearing a nice red and black dress, but she didn't seem to look very happy. She got so upset that she splashed a drink in Jimmy's face. His goons stood up. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm round of applause for your host tonight, **Harleen Francine Quinzel**!"

The lady that just spilled a drink on Jimmy's face made her way to the stage. She took the microphone off of the stand. Then she grabbed the stand and held it up over her shoulder like a baseball bat.

In a screaming voice she yelled, "I QUIT!"

The crowd started laughing.

"I'm serious folks! You couldn't pinch another dime out of my bosses ass if you wanted too!"

The crowd continued to laugh. Harleen got flustered and said, "Oh forget it!"

She threw the microphone down. Then she lifted the microphone stand in the air and started using it to smash the backdrop picture of Gotham City. One of the comedians that was planning on doing his act next was standing near it and had to dodge out of the way. Jimmy Snipes sent his goons up to the stage to tame Harleen. She swung the microphone stand and smashed it against one of the goon's heads. The other goon grabbed her around the neck. She pulled out a small knife from below her blouse and stabbed him in the leg. Jimmy jumped up on stage and tackled Harleen to the ground. He began choking her. Harleen started to feel faint. All of a sudden, Jimmy Snipes got smashed over the head from a bottle of Bud light. Jimmy Snipes turned over and saw Chad standing over him. One of the other goons tried to jump on Chad. Chad pushed him off of the stage into the crowd. Suddenly everyone in the crowd started scuffling. Chad jumped off the stage and punched the goon before he could get up. Harleen laid there on the stage floor trying to catch her breath. Out of nowhere a hand reached out to her.

"Allow me to help you up beautiful," one of the comedians said.

"Gee, thanks puddin'," Harleen replied with a smile.

Then, both Harleen and the comedian exited the building.

The comedian smiled at Harleen and said, "What are you going to do for work now that you've quit this place?"

"I'm actually studying to be a doctor in psychology. As far as money right now, I guess I will just have to improvise." Harleen replied.

"Psychology huh? Do you have any wise words for a failed comedian." He asked.

"Keep your head up toots. Just don't quit your day job." She replied.

The police got to the comedy club and broke up the scrum. Chad had already taken Jimmy Snipes out the back door.

Chad held Jimmy Snipes up by his collar and said, "I know you have information on the whereabouts of Mayor Shrek. You tell me what I need to know or I'm going to mess up your weasel looking face!"

Jimmy told him that he didn't know much. All he knew was that there were a lot of crime bosses that didn't want the penguin or the Mayor to resurface. Something about all the money they made selling their miracle drug. Chad realized that there may be a lot more to this story than meets the eye.

* * *

Lola and Gabby sat on Lola's bed. They talked about trying to solve the latest crimes. While, at the same time, waiting for their mom to get home from work.

"Mom sure has been working a lot lately, hasn't she?" Lola asked.

"Yes, this is the third night in a row that she is working overtime. I don't know how she does it." Gabby replied.

"Maybe we should call Wayne Enterprises and see what time she will be home," Lola said.

"I have a better idea," Gabby insisted.

"Let's go check on her ourselves. We could swing by the latest crimes scenes on our way back."

Lola was always excited to go investigate crime scenes. "Heck yeah! Let's go!"

They grabbed their outfits and then off to Wayne Enterprises they went.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown Gotham, on the main strip, a group of Red Hood gang members were causing a stir. Alarms started going off in many of the department stores. Three cars had been set on fire and civilians were trying to take cover. One of the gang members broke into a jewelry store and tried to grab as much gold and silver as he could. He looked over in the corner and saw a beautiful bright necklace in the showcase. He headed over to it. He lifted a hammer up in the air, then he was ready to smash the glass. All of a sudden, something grabbed the hammer.

He heard a female's voice say, "I believe I will take that necklace tiger."

The man turned around, he was shocked to see that it was a woman dressed in a skin tight, black cat outfit. She pulled the hammer out of his hand.

Then the gang member yelled, "You'll get that necklace over my dead body! I was here first!"

He attempted to pull a knife out of his pocket. She cracked her whip against his wrist before he could get the knife out. Then he tried charging at her. She acrobatically dodged him. He tried again. She is much too fast for him as he stumbled around. Then, with a swift roundhouse, she kicked him into the showcase holding the necklace. It shattered instantly. She took the necklace and made her way out to the street. Three more gang members were waiting for her when she got outside.

"Hey toots! How much for an hour? One of them said as he laughed.

"You wouldn't last eight seconds!" she proclaimed.

They try to attack her. She quickly cracked her whip and hit one of the men on their hiney.

"Yow!" The gang member yelled as he jumped back.

As the other two rushed towards her, she leapt into the air at the exact perfect moment and caused them to run into each other. A couple other gang members saw what was going on in the distance. They started heading that way. She tried to fend them off but there were too many of them. They got the best of her and pinned her to the ground. The leader of the gang stepped in front of her. He grabbed the necklace out of her hand. He kicked her in the stomach.

Then he took out a lead pipe and said, "You're about to be in a world of hurt lady!"

Out of nowhere, a baseball bat cracked against the back of his head. He fell to the ground bleeding.

Another female's voice said, "That ain't no way to treat a lady mister!"

When everyone turned around, they saw a woman that was dressed in a colorful black, white, and red jester's outfit. She was even sporting the jester's hat. She held her bat over her shoulders and began to giggle when she said, "Anybody else wanna step up to the plate?"

The woman in the cat outfit sprung up from the ground. She made claws come out of her fingertips. Then, in one quick strike, she clawed all of the Red Hood gang members across their chests. Blood flew through the air and the men began to flee as quickly as they could.

"Wow! I like your nails sugar!" the harlequin says. "Maybe, since I saved your life, you could hand over that necklace sweetie."

The **catwoman** clutches them in her hand and said, "Maybe next time clown."

The harlequin didn't like that statement and got into a fighting stance. "What do you have against clowns, you puss in boots?" she asked.

"They are losers, most of them are ugly, and they never make me laugh," said the catwoman.

The **harlequin** had heard enough. She started swinging her bat. The catwoman started doing flips as she dodges out of the way. Suddenly, they heard sirens. The catwoman swung her whip into the air and grappled it onto a pole.

"We will have to finish this another time clown," the catwoman said as she fled the scene.

The harlequin got upset and started busting car out windows as the cops got closer.

"Not fair! Not fair!" she yelled.

The police cars stopped about 20 yards from her, then they drew their weapons.

"Put the baseball bat down and put your hands in the air!" The police demand.

"Sure thing toots!" she responded while throwing the bat to the ground.

As she was putting her hands in the air, she pushed a button on a detonator. The front of the police cars blew up. Suddenly, the cops were surrounded by fire all around them. It was almost like a war zone. A firefighter showed up seconds later and is able to put most of the fire out. Suddenly, the harlequin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Katt Girl & Harley Kidd finally made it to Wayne Enterprise. They searched the premises. They couldn't seem to find their mom.

"She isn't here," Lola said.

"Oh no! I hope she hasn't left for home already. If so, we are dead meat if we don't make it back before she does."

They began to exit the building area, when all of a sudden they saw a light turn on. They rushed over to the window. It was their mom. She was placing a package in the delivery box, and then sat some papers on a desk.

"Hmm… I wonder what part of the building she was in earlier?" Gabby asked?

"Maybe she stepped out for a bite to eat," Lola said.

"Are you ready to check out some of the crime scenes? Lola asked.

"Sure, let's go check out the jewelry store first." Gabby replied.

They got close to the downtown area, when suddenly, someone spotted them. It was one of the police officers from earlier.

"The jewel thieves are over here!" The police officer yelled.

Gabby looked at Lola and said, "I think it's time to get out of here!"

They ran off as quickly as they could. They got close to home before they stopped running.

Lola was out of breath. "Wha… Wha… What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure," Gabby replied.

"They seemed to think that we were the jewel robbers. Maybe we should just tuck it in for the night and lay low for a day or two."

They headed inside the apartment and lay down. About an hour later, their mom got home. She entered quietly into each of her daughters rooms. She gave them a kiss and then went to bed herself.

* * *

The next day they woke up and turned on the news. The reporter said,

"The police are looking for two women today in connection to the local jewelry store robberies. They created a lot of havoc with police officers last night. Tearing up most of downtown. A journalist named Chad Grayson managed to get a picture from a distance. In the picture you can see two women fighting over a necklace. One of them is wearing a cat outfit and the other one is sporting a jester's outfit. The police say they spotted them minutes later fleeing the scene. The two of them seem to match what witnesses say they saw on the rooftop of Arkham Asylum over a week ago. In other news. A new sighting of the large crocodile has been reported to have been seen at the Gotham waterfront."

Gabby turned the television down for a second. "What the heck! That wasn't us in those photos!" I think we are being framed Sis!" Gabby proclaimed.

"We may need to stop going out at night for a little while."

"Dang!" Lola said. "I was really getting used to this kind of life!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the comedy club, you could hear two guys arguing in the back office.

One of the men said, "Come on Jimmy! You need a new host for the comedy club and I would be perfect for the job." Jimmy quickly responded,

"Listen **Jack**! You are in your mid thirties. Nobody laughs at the kind of jokes that you like to tell anymore. And, when you can't make people laugh, they don't buy tickets. Usually, when they don't laugh with you, the laugh is on you pal!"

"Jimmy, I need the extra money. Can't you give a guy a break?" Jack asked.

"Look, my uncle has a lot of other jobs. Why don't you come by the club later tonight, after hours, and I will fill you in on some of the details."

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Chad broke into the Mayor's office and found paperwork that tied Falcone to multiple crimes. He went out to find Mayor Shrek. We were introduced to Harleen Quinsel/Harley Quinn. We were also introduced to comedian Jack Napier. Catwoman/Future Selena made an appearance and fought Harley Quinn. Gabby and Lola are mistaken for Catwoman and Harley Quinn after a jewelry store robbery.)**


	7. Catnapped

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 7: Catnapped by Chad Sheefel**

Chad Grayson couldn't stop thinking about Selina. He tried calling the number that she wrote on his arm. At first, he used to get an answering machine but now it says,

"the number you are trying to reach can not be completed as dialed. Please hang up the phone and try again."

Everyday, he stopped into the local Cafe where she was working when they met. He talked to some of the waitresses to find out if they had heard anything from her. One of the waitresses told him that she was supposed to pick up her final check, but she never showed up. He asked her if there was an address on the check. She sneaked into the boss's office and grabbed the check.

"I found it." she said. "It looks like she is staying on the lower east side. That isn't exactly the best part of town." she proclaimed.

"It says her address is 999 Catacomb Lane, Apartment 2K. I guess it could be worse, it's better than living in the Narrows."

Before she could get another sentence out, Chad was already out the door. He made it to the apartment complex, then looked around.

"Wow! The waitress was right. This place is terrible."

He tried to take the elevator to her floor but the elevator was out of order. He headed up the staircase and finally made it to the K-floor level.

"Whew! That must be why Selina is in such great shape. That is a workout!"

He looked for Apartment 2K. After he found it, he started to knock. Nobody answered. He decided to knock a little louder. Still no answer. He slowly tried to turn the door knob and was surprised that it was unlocked. He opened the door just a bit and yelled inside.

"Selina. I don't know if you remember me. I am the one you met about 2 weeks ago at the cafe that you was working at. You wrote your number on my arm."

He stepped inside a little further. "Selina, are you here?" he asked.

Suddenly, he noticed a few things had been knocked over as if there might have been a struggle. He looked over to the phone and noticed that the plug was ripped out of the wall. He began to look around to see if he can find other clues that might lead to her whereabouts. He found a couple pieces of torn leather near the coffee table. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Then he looked over at the black leather couch. It looked like the couch was missing about 50% of its leather material. Almost as if someone cut it out. A sewing kit was also nearby on the end table.

"Maybe she is into some freaky stuff," he thought to himself.

He entered into her bedroom. Nothing seemed to be out of place. There was even a full box of jewelry sitting on her nightstand.

"It looks like this wasn't a burglary attempt. So, if she was kidnapped, it is probably someone she knows."

He searched for other clues in the apartment but he couldn't find anything else of use. He made his way out of her apartment and started heading back down the stairs. As he made it down to the final staircase, he noticed a woman, that kind of looked like Selina, rushing out the fire exit door.

"Selina!" He yelled as he began to chase.

He ran out the door and looked around. He didn't see her. Suddenly, he heard a noise in the back alleyway. He ran around the corner to see what the noise was.

"Selina? Are you there?" he yelled out.

He started quietly tiptoeing a little closer to the dumpster. Then he peeked around the side of it. All of a sudden.

Hisssss! Reeaaow! A small black cat jumped out of the dumpster and clawed at his face.

"Jesus!" He yelled out in fright.

Then, after gathering his composure, he laughed. He looked down at the cat and tried petting it. It had a collar on its neck.

"Property of 2K" it read on the collar.

"This must be Selina's cat."

The cat started to run off, but then suddenly stopped. It looked back and meowed at Chad as if it wanted Chad to follow it.

"That's strange."

Chad began walking closer to the cat. The cat started walking further away. Chad thought he was losing his mind, but decided to follow the cat anyway. The cat lead him to an old abandoned warehouse. Then the cat entered the warehouse through a broken window. Chad reached through the broken window and unlocked it. He entered the warehouse and tried to figure out where the cat went. He heard scratching at a door off in the distance. He made his way to the sound. Once he got there, the cat was trying to get into the room. Chad tried to turn the knob but the door was locked. Suddenly he heard a struggling murmur on the other side. He kicked the door in. He was shocked to find Selina blind folded and tied to a chair. She also had a gag in her mouth. Chad raced over to her. He took the blindfold off and then pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"What is going on here?" Chad asked while he began trying to untie her.

"Some crazy lady dressed in a catsuit jumped me when I entered my apartment!" Selina answered.

Chad just about had her unbound and said, "Why did she attack you?"

"I don't know, she seemed quite deranged. I think she must have escaped from Arkham Asylum," she replied.

"Did she say anything to you?" Chad asked.

"She went on and on about how she is from the future. And, warned me to stay away from Bruce Wayne. She said that the future of Earth depends on it. I told her that I have never met Bruce Wayne. That's when she gagged me and tied me up." Selina replied.

Selina began to stand up. All of a sudden a black cat mask fell out from the back of her pocket. Then, a necklace also fell to the floor. Chad realized that it was the same necklace that was stolen a couple nights ago at the jewelry store. Chad looked up and gave Selina a strange look. Her face was just as surprised as his.

"That's not my stuff," Selina said.

"The crazy cat lady must have planted it on me. I mean, how could I have stolen it if I have been tied up all week."

"By the way, I'm starving," Selina said as she rubbed her stomach.

"That is quite a wild story." Chad said as he followed Selina and her cat out of the warehouse.

He started wondering how his friend Bruce Wayne might be involved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne secretly visited Gabby and Lola's apartment. He hadn't seen them outside for a couple days and was getting worried. He put on his hood and used the fire escape to get to their room windows. It looked as if they were in their rooms doing their homework. Bruce was happy to see that they are doing ok and began heading back down the fire escape.

He made it to the bottom and then got spooked when he suddenly heard a woman's voice say, "Hey! What the Hell do you think you are doing trying to peep in on my daughters you sick son of a Bitch!"

Bruce realized that it is Lola and Gabby's mother. He kept his head down and face covered so he didn't get recognized.

"Very sorry lady." He said while trying to disguise his voice, " Wrong building."

Then he tried to quickly walk away.

"You better keep walking you sicko!" The mom yelled.

Bruce made it all the way to the river side before he started to slow down. He took a seat on the edge of the riverbank. Then, he started wondering if he might ever start a family some day. Plus, knowing that Gotham was so corrupted, he pondered whether or not it would be worth raising a family there. He looked over and noticed that there is a fishing pole about 20 feet to the right of him. He looked around to see if the owner of the fishing pole was near. The pole still had fish bait on the end of the hook.

Suddenly, he heard an old man scream out. "Help!" the sound is coming from one of the drains leading into the sewer.

Bruce rushed toward the noise. He made it to the large drain and yelled inside.

"Where are you!" Bruce's yell echoed throughout the drain.

He heard water splashing just a little further into the pipe. It was too dark to see what was going on. He rushed in. After he made it about 150 feet in, he found the old fisherman face down in the water. Bruce pulled his head up out of the water and tried to revive him. Just then, a large scaly creature pounced on Bruce. It snarled and smelled like the dirty Gotham swamp water. Bruce managed to kick the creature off of him. Then Bruce tried throwing punches. The creature was very quick and was able to dodge most of the punches. It swung its tail and knocked Bruce to the ground. Then, the creature jumped on top of him. It snarled and tried biting Bruce.

Chomp! Chomp!

The creature was very strong and Bruce had trouble trying to get himself out of its grip. The creature pushed Bruce's head under the water. Bruce gave a struggle, but the creature was relentless. Bruce finally stopped moving. The creature released him and turned to head back toward the old man. Then, by surprise, Bruce emerged from the water, jumped on the creatures back, and put it in a choke hold. The creature jumped backwards trying to smash Bruce into the walls of the sewer. Finally, the creature tired out, and fell. It made a loud splash when it hits the water. Bruce pulled out a flashlight from his pocket. He shined it down at the creature's face. Bruce studied it for a second and suddenly realized that he had seen his face before.

"Mayor Shrek?!" Bruce said with surprise in his voice.

The old fisherman had woke up and startled Bruce. "What the hell is that thing?"

All of a sudden, just as Bruce looked toward the fisherman, the creature opened his eyes. It quickly pushed Bruce off of him and clawed Bruce across the chest. Then, while Bruce was dazed, the creature dove down into the sewer water and swam away. The old man rushed over to see if Bruce was okay. He thanked Bruce for saving his life.

Bruce turned to the old man and said, "Perhaps you better look for a different fishing hole."

Then Bruce stumbled off while holding his chest.

* * *

Off in a different area of town. Chad and Selina sat in a cafe. Selina was glad to have finally got something to eat. Her cat sat in her lap like a faithful companion.

"You did good kitty. You helped Chad find me." she said as she praised the cat.

Chad still had confusion on his face. He looked at her and said, "I still don't get how Bruce is involved with this. Plus, I can't seem to get my head around all that stuff you said about your capturer being from the future."

Then he held the cat mask up to her face. "Are you sure you wasn't there when the necklace was stolen? You look an awful lot like the cat woman that I saw the other night?. You even have her figure."

In great angst she said, "For the last time, I said NO! Jesus! You are starting to sound crazier than the wacky lady from the so-called future."

Chad could tell by her voice that she was telling the truth. "Did the catwoman say anything else that could explain any of this."

"Look, I told you what she said. Stuff like…. I'm from the future.. Yada yada yada…. Don't mess with Bruce Wayne… Blah blah blah… Oh yeah, she did say something else as she was leaving. She said…. don't fall for the bat…. I have no idea what the Hell that's supposed to mean."

Then Chad looked into her eyes and said, "I think you were right when you said that she probably escaped from Arkham Asylum."

Selina chuckled over the whole experience. "I don't know why I would talk to Bruce Wayne. He hasn't been in Gotham for a few years now. Sure, he has money, but I think my knight and shining armor is sitting right in front of me."

She paused for a second and then said, "So… What are you planning on doing with that necklace?"

Chad picked the necklace up and held it for a second. Then he said, "I think it would look great on you" as he put the necklace around her neck.

She smiled. She was about to give him a kiss, when all of a sudden, an urgent news bulletin flashed across the television screen at the cafe. The reporter said,

"The Cobblepot boy resurfaced once again. He has been completely exonerated by the police, and is now suing Gotham City. While the city is still looking for Mayor Shrek, the City counsel begins to talk of a new election. Thus far, only John Henry has thrown his hat into the ring. We will keep you informed as the story develops. I'm Vicky Vale, and you are watching Gotham's favorite News Station, W-2-2-K."

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Chad Grayson found out that Young Selina had been kidnapped. He found her tied up in an abandoned warehouse. Future Selina had to kidnap her younger self to keep her from meeting Bruce Wayne for the first time. Her meeting Bruce could possibly lead to the end of the world. Bruce Wayne battled Killer Croc. Oswald Cobblepot sued the City of Gotham.)**


	8. Reborn

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 8: Reborn by Chad Sheefel 11/14/19**

Gabby tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She dreamt about the end of the world. There was fire and brimstone everywhere and she was trapped. She could see her mom fighting alongside of Bruce Wayne. Bruce was wearing a badly torn suit that looked like a bat. Her mom was wearing a cat outfit, kind of like the one Gabby wore as Katt Girl. There were other superheroes around them. One of them was wearing a blue suit with a red cape that donned an S symbol on his chest. Another one was as fast as lightning. Also, there was a mighty Amazon woman that carried a shield. They all seemed to be fighting menacing villains. One of the villains was pale white, with bright green hair, and laughed uncontrollably. Another had a question mark on his chest. She even saw the Cobblepot boy, but he looked older. All of them began to perish one by one as the fire and brimstone tore through them like an atomic bomb. The only ones left were Gabby, her mom, and Bruce Wayne. The fire began to reach them. Then she saw another menacing face that she could recognize. It was the doctor that her and Lola ran passed at Gotham Hospital. His face filled the sky as the fire continued closer. Just as the three of them were about to perish, she was woken up.

"Gabby! Wake up! You are having a nightmare!" Her mom yelled.

Gabby woke up and instantly gave her mom a hug. She began to tell her mom about the terrible nightmare she was having. Gabby's mom held her tight. Her mom had a deep secret that she had been keeping from the girls. Knowing that Gabby's dreams would only get worse, she finally can't bear holding the secret back any longer. She walked to Lola's room and woke her up. Then she took Gabby and Lola down to the living room and sat on the couch with them.

"Look girls. I don't know how I am going to tell you about this." Their mom said.

"It's okay mom. Whatever it is, we can handle it. Trust me." Gabby replied.

Their mom took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Here I go. My real name isn't Victoria Durnell. It is actually Selina Kyle. We have come here from the future. A man by the name of Bruce Wayne is your father."

Suddenly, both of the girls eyes got wide open and their jaws dropped down in shock.

"Brewsky is our father?" Lola asked.

"Brewsky?" Their mom asked with confusion in her voice.

"Yes. Brewsky is Bruce Wayne." Gabby replied.

"Wait! How do you guys know Bruce Wayne. He hasn't been in Gotham for over 6 years?" The mom asked with anticipation in her voice.

Then the girls began telling their mom about how they met Bruce Wayne. They tell her the story of how he saved them from being shot by The Landlord. They even broke down and admitted to her that they had been sneaking out as Katt Girl and The Harley Kid.

"What!? Do you know how stupid that was?" The mom asked.

"That must be why Chad Grayson showed up at the cafe that day instead of Bruce. You guys coming into contact with Bruce must have thrown off the timeline." The mom proclaimed.

The girls weren't exactly sure what their mom was talking about. They weren't even sure if their mom had suddenly gone mad or something.

"I don't understand how we are from the future or how Bruce Wayne could be our father. Bruce is only 24 and I am 14. Plus, we've already been living in Gotham for as long as I can remember." Gabby said.

"Gabby, you aren't even supposed to be born until 6 years from now. Lola isn't supposed to be born until 12 years from now. We go back in time when you are 5, almost 6. I was only 2 months pregnant with Lola when your dad was able to send us back…. 20 years into the past." Their mom said with a frown on her face.

"Why does dad have to send us back 20 years? Lola asked.

"Because it was the end of the world!" Gabby said as she realized that her nightmares were dreams of her past…..or future.

"Yes, that is correct." Their mom told them as she lowered her head.

"Your father said that this was the only one time portal we could go through that could change the future. All the other time portals would lead to the same future of the world being destroyed. Then, with only a few things in our bag, he sent us through the time portal before the fire could make it to us." Their mom explained.

"Our bag?" Gabby asked.

Then Gabby ran upstairs and looked through her drawer. She found a couple comic books that she had owned for most of her life. She opened them up. They were dated 8 years into the future. She had noticed the date before, but she assumed it was a misprint. She realized that the comic books are based on real characters, because her mom was **Catwoman.**

Then she headed back downstairs and said, "Wait, so you said that Bruce sent us back, does that mean…. Dad doesn't make it?" Gabby asked with sadness on her face.

"No, I'm afraid we are the only ones. Everyone else dies. Apparently, once me, or should I say, my younger self and Bruce meet, it somehow leads to the end of the world. That is why I had to stop Bruce and I from meeting that day at the cafe. But, he didn't show up. It was Chad Grayson instead. I thought that maybe I had forgotten what day that Bruce and I had met, so I kidnapped my younger self and tied her up in order to keep them from meeting." their mom replied.

"What? You tied yourself up? Lola asked.

"I'm sure this news is a bit overwhelming for you both. Knowing that the timeline has changed, it is a bit overwhelming for me as well." the mom replied.

"Hold on! If you and Bruce never meet, how are Lola and I going to be born? Are we just going to start disappearing like the kids from that movie, Back to the Future?" Gabby said with grave concern on her face.

"I had the same concerns when Bruce told me what we had to do. But, the Timekeeper explained everything to me. He said, once we go through the time portal, we would become our own entities, separate from our past life. It was almost as if we were reborn into this world." The mom tried to explain as best as she could.

"This is deep mom." Lola replied.

"I'm not sure how else to explain it to you girls. Maybe the Timekeeper knew that you guys would somehow change mine and your dad's past and that is why he sent us back when he did. The Time Keeper said that I had to stop Bruce Wayne from meeting me that day and that would change the timeline." The mom said.

"Does that mean that your younger self is still tied up somewhere?" Gabby asked.

"No, I went back to the abandoned warehouse earlier tonight. She managed to free herself. I have no idea where she is at now. I didn't think it mattered anyway." The mom replied.

"Now what do we do?" Lola asked.

"Well, the first thing I want you girls to do is hand over those costumes. The police are looking for two women that match that description. Plus, I can't believe you freed The Penguin from Arkham Asylum. That guy is almost as nutty as the Joker." The mom proclaimed."

"Who is the Joker?" Lola asked.

Gabby remembered him from her nightmare and said, "You don't wanna know Sis!"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. They all got startled because it was almost midnight.

"Who in the Hell would be knocking on my door at midnight!" The mom yelled.

She went to the door as the knocking continues. Then she yelled through the door. "Who is out there and what do you want?

"It's the police ma'am! We have urgent news to tell you about Bruce Wayne!" The man yelled.

She opened the door because she needed to know what he had to say. A shock appeared on all their faces when they saw who it was.

"It's the Doctor!" Gabby and Lola yell.

"**Ra's Al Ghul**!?" Selina said at the same time.

"You have been some naughty kittens!" Ra's said as his minions rushed into the room.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Gabby and Lola found out that they were from the future and so was their mom. We found out that their mom was actually the future Selina Kyle. Gabby and Lola found out that Bruce Wayne was their real father. Selina realized that the future timeline had been changed because young Bruce came into contact with Gabby and Lola. That was the reason for why origins were changing. Lola, Gabby and their mom are kidnapped by Ra's al Ghul, also known as The Doctor in earlier chapters.)**


	9. Twist Of Fate

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 9: Twist of Fate by Chad Sheefel 11/15/2019**

Chad had barely been asleep when he was suddenly startled and woken up by Selina. Selina stood there with a newspaper in her hand.

"How did you get into my place?" Chad asked while barely keeping his eyes open.

"You should keep your windows locked. But, never mind that! Do you notice anything strange about this picture?" She asked while putting it right up to his face.

He opened his eyes a little wider and began to read the headline.

"Woman, and her two children missing. I'm not sure what you want me to say." He replied.

"Look at the woman in the picture! Doesn't she look familiar to you?" She insisted.

"She kind of looks like you… I guess. Is she your mother or something? He asked.

"It's me stupid! The woman that kidnapped me was telling the truth. She really is from the future!" She proclaimed.

"Whoa Selina! This is heavy!" He said in a concerned voice.

"I'm not sure what we should do next. I'm not even sure how we got to this point." Chad said.

"I think we need to find Bruce Wayne!" Selina insisted.

"But what about all that, end of the world stuff, your future self was talking about? Aren't you afraid that talking to Bruce Wayne could lead to something bad? Chad seriously questioned.

"Look. I need answers! Now, are you going to help me find Bruce or not?" She demanded.

"Okay, okay. I actually saw him a few days ago, but he asked me not to tell anyone he was in town." Chad replied.

"What? You saw him a few days ago? Why the hell didn't you tell me that yesterday? She asked in a rather angry tone.

"Sorry, with all the crazy stuff that you said about the future, I didn't think it was a good time to mention it." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Do you think this is funny or something? Do you know where Bruce is at now? She asked.

"Hmm… If he is hiding out. I might know where he is. We had a secret hideout by his mansion. It was just a small cave on the back side of the hill." Chad replied.

Chad started putting on his clothes. Selina acted like she was looking away, but kind of took a peek and grinned. Then, they opened the door to leave, when suddenly,

"Mom, Dad, **Richard**! What are you doing here?" Chad asked in shock.

They came in and gave Chad a hug.

"We heard what happened to you and we wanted to come and make sure you are okay." His mom said.

Then his mom noticed Selina standing there.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company. She is quite beautiful. Is she your girlfriend? She asked.

"No, we have recently become close friends." Chad replied.

"Unfortunately, we were just about to go somewhere important. Is there any way we could visit more when I get back?" He asked.

His dad pulled out a calendar and said, "We were scheduled to do a show tomorrow, but I think I will call the Circus Director and let him know that we will be taking some time off." The dad replied.

Richard Grayson looked at Chad and said, "Hey brother. Where are you two flying off to so fast? Is there anyway I could tag along?"

Selina looked at Chad with concern because Richard only looked to be about 8 years old.

"I would love to take you with me bro, but not this time. I promise we will hang out as soon as I get back." Chad replied.

"Promises, promises!" Richard said as he looked annoyed.

His family gave him a hug one more time before Chad and Selina headed out the door.

* * *

Finally, Chad and Selina made it to Wayne Manor. They began heading around the back side of the hill.

They got closer to the cave, when suddenly, they are startled from a voice that yelled out, "You two are trespassing. I suggest you vacate the premises now!" The man said.

Chad looked up to see who it was.

"**Alfred**?" Chad asked

"Do I know you sir?" Alfred replied.

"It's me, Chad Grayson. I used to hang out with Bruce all the time when we were kids."

"Well, Bruce hasn't been home for quite some time. I will let him know that you stopped by to see him when he finally makes his way home." Alfred replied.

Suddenly, another voice was heard. It came from the cave.

"I am back home Alfred."

Alfred turned around and saw Bruce standing there. Alfred's face was filled with glee. He walked up to Bruce. Bruce reached out his arms because he thought Alfred was about to give him a hug.

"I will have breakfast prepared in about an hour." Alfred said as he began walking back toward Wayne Manor.

Bruce just chuckled. "He always has been terrible at hellos and goodbyes….. So, what brings you out this way? And who is this beautiful woman you brought with you? Actually, you look familiar to me. Have we ever met before?" Bruce asked as he looked Selina up and down.

Chad noticed that Selina was blushing. Chad then grabbed Selina by the hand and said, "This is my girlfriend Selina. Selina, meet Bruce. You know, the guy that destroys the planet."

"Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend huh? Back at your place, you told your family that we were just close friends." Selina proclaimed.

"Wait a second. Your family is back in town. And what's all this talk about destroying the planet?" Bruce said with a puzzled voice.

Selina showed Bruce the paper. Bruce was in shock when he saw that it was Gabby, Lola, and their mom on the front page. He read the article quickly.

"I know these three. I had been infiltrating a local crime syndicate in Gotham when I first met them. It says here that the police have no leads to go on. We have to make our way to their place. I'm sure we will be able to find out a clue that the police were too inept to figure out."

Then he looked up at Chad and Selina. Then he looked back down at the picture of Victoria. "Is she your mom?" Bruce asked Selina.

"I will explain everything to you as we head toward their apartment." Selina replied.

The three of them made it back to the apartment. They got in through the window that Lola and Gabby used to get to the fire escape. They began looking around the place. There seemed to be some stuff knocked over but, other than that, there wasn't much to go on. Bruce looked down by the couch. His face suddenly looked completely shocked. He bent down and picked up a blue flower.

"What is wrong Bruce. What is that? Chad asked

"I have only seen these flowers growing in one place that I can remember….. The League of Assassins!" Bruce replied with fear in his voice.

"The League of what?" Chad asked.

Bruce began to tell Chad and Selina about the training grounds, the pit of liquid, and how he saw some strange, yet powerful things. He told them that the Doctor would put these blue flowers in a vile and shake them up. Then, the doctor would make the other league members drink it after they were wounded in battle.

"When they drank the potion, it would almost instantly heal them. In fact, it seemed to make them even stronger and faster." Bruce remembered.

"Wait a second. Did you just say… potion? Chad asked with a concerning voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?

"I believe I was given a potion that sort of did the same thing to me." Chad replied.

"What? When? Where? Bruce asked.

"The Shadow Stranger came to my place. He handed me this potion and said to drink it, that it would help. You were gone that night. I was hesitant at first but I figured, what the heck, you know? The next morning you came in and saw me standing. I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth and maybe none of this would have happened." Chad replied.

"That's neither here, nor there at this point. How do we find this training camp for the League of Assholes?" Selina asked.

"It will be a long journey. We will need supplies and plenty of rest. I suggest we go eat breakfast first." Bruce said as they start walking inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the missing Mayor's office, there was a bit of arguing and rebuttals going on inside. A few of the local mob bosses, City Councilman, and some of the corrupt police officers were standing around. Falcone was there. He pointed a gun in the air and fired it off. BANG! Everyone in the room started to duck.

"Listen up you flunkies. The reason I have called you here is to let you know that there is a new Mayor in Gotham City."

"What? We never even had an election!" One of the City Councilman said.

"Yeah, that isn't fair to me!" John Henry said with an angry tone.

John Henry was the only one that was willing to run for the Mayor's office at this point. Falcone turned and looked at the City councilman with a mean glare. Then he pointed the gun at John Henry and…. BANG! He shot John Henry right between the eyes. As John fell to the ground, Falcone pointed the gun at the City Councilman.

"Should I have taken a vote on that as well?" Falcone asked loudly.

"No sir! No sir! The City Councilman said with grave fear in his eyes.

"Good! Then, without further ado. Allow me to introduce you all to your new Mayor!

The corridor opens up. Everyone in the room turned to look to see who it was.

"Mayor Cobblepot!" Falcone proclaimed.

The room started muttering as Cobblepot waddled passed them all. He was dressed in a fancy black tuxedo. Along with a nice long black jacket. He was also sporting a large top hat. On his face, he wore a monocle. He looked over and saw one of the elderly Councilman holding himself up with a cane. He snatched it out of his hand and the elderly man stumbled back.

Cobblepot pulled a smoke pipe out of his mouth and blew it in the elderly man's face. "Thanks, you fossilized old fart!" Oswald said as he continued toward Falcone.

He made it to the desk and then stood up on it. He took his hat off, held his new cane in the air and said, "There's going to be some changes in Gotham City!"

"Raakk Raakk Raakk Raakk Raakk Raakk Raakk!" He belted out with Penguin laughter.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Young Selina realized that she was kidnapped by her future self. They also read in the newspaper that Gabby, Lola, their mom was kidnapped. Bruce announced to Alfred that he was back in town. Bruce found clues about Gabby, Lola, and future Selina's disappearance. He made his way to the League of Assassins to find them. Oswald becomes the Mayor of Gotham City.)**


	10. Ripple Effect

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 10: Ripple Effect by Chad Sheefel 11/16/19**

"Even though I had already told them too much, there was no way in Hell I was going to bring Chad and Selina with me to encounter The League of Assassins. It would be far too dangerous for them. Hell, It is too dangerous for me. While they are sleeping, I will simply pack up a few things and head out tonight."

Bruce Wayne slipped out the back door. He dashed out into the night. It almost felt like complete freedom to him as the darkness shrouded his entire being. For the last 6 years, he had been training to blend into all his surroundings. If you were lucky, you might have caught a glimpse of his silhouette. He knew he still had a lot of training to do before he was completely ready to take on all the biggest criminal elements of Gotham City. That is, if he makes it back to Gotham ... alive

He made it to a wooded area where he kept a motorcycle. It was just a mile outside of the city. As he revved it up and began to take off, he could still hear the sirens in the background. He still didn't quite understand the whole story about Gabby and Lola's mom being from the future. The picture in the paper should have been proof enough, but he had never believed in such a thing as time travel. He also didn't believe that he could watch someone come back from the dead, and then watched as the dead man's spirit drifted away. So, at this point, anything could be possible. He is about 3 more miles down the road when suddenly he saw a shadowy figure in the middle of the road. He had to slam on the brakes as hard as he could to avoid hitting whatever it was. Him and his bike skidded across the ground almost 40 feet before they stopped. He looked back toward the road to see what it was that he almost hit. It wasn't there anymore. Out of nowhere a voice called out to him.

"Bruuuce Waaayne." It called out in a ghostly voice. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Wheeere are yooou goooing Bruuuce Waaayne?"

The sound seemed to be all around him. Suddenly, flashbacks started storming through his brain. He began to remember the Pit of Lazarus. He saw himself submerged in the liquid. He remembered being carried into the pit by the Doctor. At that moment, he remembered the name of the Doctor and recognized the voice that was calling out to him.

"Ra's al Ghul! Show yourself!" Bruce demanded.

The shadowy figure moved quickly. It used the darkness to his advantage just as Bruce had trained himself to do. Suddenly, Bruce took a punch to the face and was knocked to the ground. He didn't even see the punch coming. Then another punch. And another. He pulled the flashlight out of his pocket and tried to shine it all around hoping to get an advantage on the next punch.

"You created me Bruce Wayne." The shadow proclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked while continuing to shine the light into the darkness.

"You found a timeline to stop what you thought could change the future." The shadow said.

"What time line?" I have no idea what you mean!"

Suddenly the shadow surprised Bruce from behind and put his hands on Bruce's temples. Bruce felt paralyzed from the touch. Bruce's head began to see fire and brimstone. He saw everyone around him dying. Then he saw Gabby and her mom. Selina told him that she loved him as they slowly disappeared. He managed to free himself from the grips of the shadow. He turned around and shined the light. The shadow wasn't there.

"My soul has traveled back to finish what you already know is inevitable. That is why I brought you back from the dead. Without you, there is no me." The shadow proclaimed.

Bruce started to remember more. He remembered he was shot by the Landlord and then went into a coma. Then he had visions of the Pit of Lazarus again. He saw himself rising from it, the same way the slain assassin arose. A vision of Ra's al Ghul taking Gabby, Lola, and Selina tormented him.

"Nooooo! You can't take them!" Bruce screamed.

Bruce ran back to his motorcycle and started it up. He began driving it as fast as he could, trying to make his way to the mountain side where he would have to make his long journey toward the League of Assassins. Every second, he looked back to see if the shadow was still behind him.

"I am in your head Bruce. You can't get rid of me. Even in death, I would find you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Wayne Manor, Selina awoke in a cold sweat. She got up and looked around for Bruce and Chad. Both of them weren't there.

"Damn it! They left without me!" She said as she grabbed her jacket and started to head out the door.

All of a sudden she was startled when Chad fell to her feet. She began trying to wake him.

"Chad! Chad! Wake up! Bruce is gone!

Then, in a last ditch effort, she gave him a kiss. His eyes suddenly started to open.

"What's going on?" He asked faintly. "What am I doing out here?"

"I don't know. I woke up, then I noticed that you and Bruce were gone. You must have been walking in your sleep or something." Selina replied.

"It was the potion that I drank. Something unexplainable has been happening to me ever since I drank it. Somehow, I don't think I was supposed to be investigating the gun store robbery. I think this is all a ripple effect from your future self coming back. The Shadow Stranger wasn't trying to help me that night. He was planning on using me to continue his goal." Chad said.

"What goal?" Selina asked.

"It is a man or a spirit trying to find a body that is strong enough to summon a powerful demon. One that will try to destroy the world." Chad replied.

Suddenly a premonition came over Chad. He saw Gabby, Lola, and their mom.

"I know where they are at! Bruce is going the wrong way! They are still here in Gotham!"

"What? Where?" Selina asked.

"They are tied up at **Axis Chemical**." Chad replied.

Selina helped Chad gather himself and they headed toward Axis Chemical. Once they got there they could hear the machines roaring even though the place was empty. They made their way inside and heard the footsteps of someone running.

"Stay away from me!" A man yelled.

"Come on Jack! You should have known better than to think we would let you be in our squad! You are a nobody and Falcone knows it!" Another man yelled.

Chad and Selina rushed around the corner to see where the yelling was coming from. Once the men come into their eyesights, they saw three guys cornering a man with a red hood covering his head. The hood seemed to be tied around his neck as if they were trying to blind fold him with it. He had nowhere left to run and was only inches away from falling off the catwalk and into the vat of green toxic waste below. Selina found a rope and figures she could use it as a whip. Chad jumped down to confront the men that had cornered the man in the red hood. He recognized them from the comedy bar. It was Jimmy Snipes and a couple of his goons. They suddenly recognized him also.

"We've been waiting for some pay back. Now it looks like we will get it! Jimmy Snipes said.

They lunged at Chad and he was quickly able to move out of their way. He punched one of the goons square in the jaw and watched him fall to the ground. The other goon stepped up and tried kicking Chad, but Chad was able to block it. Then, in one punch he knocked the goon out. Chad looked at his fists, as was surprised by his speed and strength. Out of nowhere, Jimmy Snipes managed to jump on Chad's back. Chad struggled for a bit, but managed to get the best of Jimmy, then threw him over his shoulder. Jimmy was thrown so hard that he bumped into the man wearing the red hood and they both fell over the side of the catwalk. The man in the red hood was able to barely grab hold of the catwalk with one hand as he looked down to see Jimmy Snipes fall into the vat of chemicals. His grip was slipping and he began to fall. Suddenly, a rope swung around him and stopped his momentum just enough to keep him from landing in the chemicals. On the other side of the catwalk, Selina stood there, gripping the rope as tightly as possible, but was barely able to hold on to it. Chad quickly jumped across to the other catwalk and grabbed a hold of the rope. He then helped Selina pull the man up. They untied the red hood from around his neck and pulled it off of his head. Chad recognized him.

"Aren't you one of the comedians from the Gotham Laugh House?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I remember you. You were there when Harleen started smashing up the set."

"What is your name? Selina asked.

"**Jack Napier**." He replied.

"Have you seen a woman and two little girls here tonight." Selina asked.

"No, I was down in the basement trying to clean out the vault. The vault was empty and I realized I was being set up. That's when Jimmy and his men jumped me. They tied this hood around my neck and said they were going to set me up to look like I was the leader of their gang. I could barely see through the mask, but I managed to get away. Unfortunately, I ran out of room once I made my way onto the catwalk."

"I guess it was lucky for you that we showed up." Chad said.

"Not so fortunate for Jimmy Snipes. You threw him into the vat of toxic chemicals. You damn near killed me too." Jack replied.

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from off in the distance. They ran to the sound.

"Help us! Help us!" The young voices were screaming.

When Chad and Selina finally got to them. It was Gabby and Lola. They were tied up to a pole and there looked to be a bomb strapped to the ground next to them.

"Hurry, it only has 30 seconds before it blows up!" Selina yelled

The girls looked up with confusion as they gazed at Selina. She looked almost like their mom. Chad ripped the rope away from Gabby and Lola. He helped them up, and they all start running for the exit.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,...Boom!

They were barely able to make it out in time as Axis Chemical blew up. The toxic chemicals from the plant erupted into the air like a volcano. Chad quickly covered himself, the girls, and Selina's body with a sheet of metal that blew off the building from the explosion. They could hear the sizzling noise of the acid as it hits the top of the metal. When the acid finally stopped raining, he threw the metal away from them. They seemed to be okay. Suddenly, they looked over to see that Jack wasn't so lucky. Half of his face and body was laying down in a pool of the acid. They pulled him out as fast as they can. They turned him over to see if he was still alive. He was barely breathing. Half of his face looked like it had almost melted away.

He began to talk in a faint voice. "Is it bad? Do you think people will laugh at me now?" He said as he finally passed out.

Chad, Selina, and the girls stood there, baffled at the events that just unfolded.

"You must be the one that our mom told us about. You are the one she tied up. You are also Selina Kyle, aren't you?" Gabby asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." she replied.

"Do you know where our mom is at?" Lola asked.

"No, but we are going to find her. I promise."

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (As Bruce headed off to the League of Assassins. Chad and young Selina found Lola and Gabby tied up at Axis Chemicals. While at the same time spoiling a plan by Jimmy Snipes to frame Jack Napier as the Red Hood leader. Origins changed as Jimmy Snipes fell into the toxic waste instead of Jack Napier. Although, Jack gets badly scarred on half of his body when Axis Chemical explodes.)**


	11. Bankruptcy

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 11: Bankruptcy by Chad Sheefel 11/16/19**

The flames could be seen from miles away. Everyone in Gotham City had been woken up due to the blast from the Axis Chemical explosion. It took the rest of the night to put out the blaze. Just in time for the 6 O'Clock news to report ...

"Two dead, and one man is in critical condition after Axis Chemical explodes. One of the victims has been identified as Jack Napier. Jack worked part-time for Axis Chemical and ran errands for the local comedy club known as The Gotham Laugh House. Axis Chemical wasn't open due to Christmas shutdown. The police haven't had a chance to question Jack Napier as to the reason why he was there. No information has come in to explain what caused the explosion. Gotham residents that live close to the toxic plant needed to evacuate their homes due to the amount of pollution in the air. The Gotham river has turned green as if it was Saint Patrick's Day. Gotham is instructing citizens to drink bottled water and not to bathe in the water until they say it is safe. In other news, Gotham has a new mayor. The City Council has appointed Oswald Cobblepot as Deputy Mayor until Mayor Shrek is found or until the next election can be held. John Henry, the only man that was in the running for Mayor, has been found dead this morning in his home from an apparent gunshot wound to the head. The police say it is being ruled a suicide. We had a chance to speak with the new Deputy Mayor Cobblepot. This is what he had to say."

"Raakk! Due to the terrific toxic explosion of Axis Chemical and the rash of burglaries at your luney local jewelry stores. I am officially declaring Gotham City … Bankrupt!"

"We asked the new Mayor whether or not he would still hold the annual Gotham Christmas Parade. He had no comment. I guess we will have to just wait and see. This has been a grim news report and it looks like we may be heading for a green Christmas. I'm Vicky Vale and you are watching Gotham's favorite News Station, W-2-2-K."

* * *

Chad, Selina, Gabby, and Lola managed to get away from the site of the explosion before anyone else was able to know that they were ever there. They had made their way back to Wayne Manor to talk to Alfred about what was going on with Bruce. Alfred said that Bruce had already informed him of his mission before he left. Alfred also decided it was best to allow Selina and the girls to stay at Wayne Manor until Bruce could reunite them with their mom. The news report said that there were two unidentified dead persons. He wanted to make sure that Lola and Gabby's capturer thought they had perished. Chad made his way back to his place. With all the craziness that had happened over the last month, he was happy to be able to see some familiar faces.

"Brother!" Richard yelled out to Chad as he ran and jumped in Chad's arms.

"Hey buddy. Did you get good sleep last night? Chad asked.

"Not really! Not after that chemical plant exploded! Were you able to get any good pictures of the green fire?" Richard asked.

"What makes you think I was at Axis Chemicals?" Chad asked with a puzzled face.

"Your coat smells just like a swamp. I figured you were either at the chemical plant, or fishing in the sewer. Peeyuu!" Richard replied while plugging his nose.

"You're right Richard, I was there. You are too smart, you know that? Chad asked.

"If you think that is impressive, you should see some of the new tricks I can do." Richard said.

Richard began doing several flips backward until he ran into the end table and knocked off the lamp. The lamp was about to hit the floor and Richard suddenly caught it.

"Wow bro! Nice reflexes! But … Maybe we could save the acrobatics for the circus." Chad said.

Chad's mom was sleeping and was woken up by the noise.

"Son! You made it home safe! I thought you would be trying to cover the story for that scary explosion earlier this morning." His mom says while trying to reach for a hug.

"Peeyuu! Did you sleep in the Narrows last night?" She said while turning her nose away.

"Yeah Mom. I had a really crappy night." Chad replied.

"But, I can't wait to spend the rest of my day with my family." Chad said.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the sewers of Gotham, **Killer Croc**, the man formerly known as Mayor Shrek, was dragging a man's, what appeared to be, dead body through the water. The man's skin was so pale white that it made an albino look like he had a tan. Killer Croc planned on using the pale man's guts as fish bait. He slumped the man up against the wall where the water was at a lower level. He was about to cut the man open, when all of a sudden, the Killer Croc heard a noise in the tunnel. He went out to see what the noise was. It was just 3 teenagers trying to take pictures of the green water. Killer Croc became annoyed at their laughter. He wasn't feeling like being nice. In fact, he would much rather be the Grinch this Christmas. He swam down below the green water and got closer to the teens. All of a sudden he jumped up and snapped at the one taking the pictures. Chomp! He bit the kid's hand off. They began screaming. The teen that got his hand bit off started to stumble backwards, but regained his balance, and began to run off as well. The Killer Croc just started laughing. Once the teens were completely out of sight, he headed back into the sewer to prepare the pale man's guts for fish bait. He was in shock when he got back and the pale man was no longer there. He looked around to see if his body floated off somewhere. There was no sight of him anywhere.

He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter and said, "He smelled worse than the sewers. The fish probably wouldn't have wanted him anyway."

* * *

Not too far from the sewer, at Gotham Hospital, two armed guards stood outside of Jack Napier's room. Jack had most of his face and body covered in bandages. He had third degree burns on nearly half of his body. The doctor's had managed to wake Jack up. He seemed to be unstable as they tried to check his vitals. They gave him a sedative to calm him down. He began chuckling a little.

"Hehe … hehe … It hurts doc."

Suddenly, the door to the hospital room opened up. Jack's eyes got wide when he saw who it was.

"Get the hell out of here Doc! I have some questions that I need to ask your patient." Falcone said with malice in his eyes.

"You don't have any jurisdiction here Mr. Falcone." The doctor said.

Falcone lifted up his sports coat to show the doctor that he had a pistol in his belt and said, "Does this have jurisdiction, Doc?"

"I will just be waiting outside the room Mr. Falcone." The doctor said as he trembled out.

"Where the Hell is my nephew, Jack?" Falcone asked as he ripped Jack's fluid bag down.

"Hehe … hehe … He didn't make it." Jack said as he couldn't seem to stop chuckling.

Falcone grabbed a hold of Jack's injured arm and twisted it. Jack screamed in pain, but as the pain subsided he began to chuckle again.

Falcone hits Jack in his stomach and said, "What the Hell do you think is so damn funny? What happened to my nephew?"

"Hehe … hehe … he fell into a vat of toxic chemicals hehe … hehe." Jack said while still chuckling through the pain.

"How? How did he fall into the chemicals?" Falcone asked in anger.

"Hehe … Jimmy and your goons were trying to kill me … hehe … hehe … then Chad Grayson and his girlfriend … hehe … showed up and threw him in … hehe …"

"Chad Grayson? I've heard that name from somewhere. Jimmy Snipes was a loser anyway. I would rather sit through one of your lame comedy skits than work with him." Falcone said.

"Hehe … hehe … I guess the laugh's are on him now … hehehehehehehehe."

"Oh, you think you are quite the joker don't you Jack. Well your jokes SUCK!"

Falcone pulled out his gun and put it to Jack's head and said, "It's not going to be so funny when I blow your brains out the back of your head, will it Jack?"

Jack can barely move but he tried to position his head closer to the gun. His eyes looked empty.

"Hehe … hehe … hehe … Do it! … hehe … hehe…" Jack dared him.

"You've lost your mind! I think it would be a worse punishment if I let you live!" Falcone said.

"Hehe … hehehe … hehehehe … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Falcone walked out of the hospital room, bumped into the doctor on his way out, then said, "That guy is ready for the nuthouse!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Wayne Manor, Lola, Gabby, and Selina tried to get adjusted to their new living situation. None of them had ever had so much luxury around them. A butler that would cook for them and clean up after them. They began to wonder how Bruce could have ever left. Gabby and Lola felt weird talking to Selina. She was just a younger version of their mother. They prayed that Bruce would find her and bring her back to them. Alfred entered the living quarters and told the lady's that lunch was ready. They all sat at the table. After a minute, the silence could be cut with a knife.

Finally, Lola spoke up. "Could we go back to our apartment and get some things?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to get a few things also." Gabby said.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. It might not be safe for you two." Alfred said.

"Not safe Alfred? If you only knew what we really did with our nights." Lola said.

"Mmm hmm … I do happen to know what you do with your nights. I knew who you lady's were when I met you at the Wayne fundraiser. You two were all over the news at that point. Who do you think got your mom a job at Wayne Enterprise?" Alfred said while tilting his head up.

"Then, you know what we are capable of Alfred." Gabby said.

"Yes I do know what you are capable of. You are clumsy, you are accident prone, you leave a trail of footsteps that a half-moderate sleuth could solve. You need to work on blending in to your environment. Shall I go on?" Alfred said as he pumped his chest out.

At that moment, Lola Jumped over the table, grabbed Alfred by his goofy bowtie and said, "You CAN go on, but it might be against your best interest! Besides, if you didn't want us going out, why did you send us those new outfits and all those better weapons?"

"Outfits? … and … weapons? Alfred asked in a puzzled voice.

"I never sent you anything like that." He proclaimed.

"Perhaps we should take the limousine and go gather some of your things after all." Alfred said.

Alfred prepared the limousine and they began driving over to the apartment. They pulled up to the apartment complex. Alfred got out and opened the door for all the ladies. They started walking around to the back alley. Alfred looked around to make sure it is safe. The **Monarch Theatre** was to the right of Lola and Gabby's apartment complex. The alley they were walking in was very familiar to him and Bruce. A revelation came to him and he thought to himself,

"Now I see why the future Selina would have chosen these apartments. Quite brilliant."

They made their way up the fire escape and entered in through the window. Gabby went straight to her closet and Lola went straight to hers. They pack as big of a bag as they can. Alfred stood out on the fire escape and kept a lookout. He looked a little further down in the alley. The spot was haunting as his eyes could still almost see the blood stains on the ground. He put his head down in a praying position. Gabby and Lola are about to head back out the window, when all of a sudden, … BANG! Lola and Gabby are stunned. Alfred told the girls to stay right where they are at while he went to check it out. Alfred started heading toward the room that the shot rang out. The girls didn't listen and follow right behind Alfred. They made it to the living room and saw Selina on the floor. She had been shot. They looked up, and can't believe their eyes when they see who was standing there with a gun in their hand.

"You girls are a little late on your rent!" ….. The Landlord said.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Jimmy Snipes showed back up and looked like the Joker. Falcone visited Jack Napier at the hospital and questioned Jack about what happened to Jimmy Snipes. Selina, Lola, and Gabby stay at Wayne Manor because their mom was still missing. They talked Alfred into taking them back to their apartment complex to gather some things, but when they did, Selina was shot by The Landlord. Alfred, Gabby, and Lola are then kidnapped by The Landlord.)**


	12. Eve of Destruction

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 12: Eve Of Destruction by Chad Sheefel 11/17/19**

It's Christmas Eve. Bruce sat only 4 miles from the training grounds for The League of Assassins. He knew that Ra's al Ghul kept assassins hiding out in the shadows 3 miles from the camp. They had the high ground. They had the weapons. They probably knew he was coming. And they definitely had the numbers. If he alerted any of them too soon, they would all be looking for him. That would be suicide. He needed to wait until nightfall. The darkness may be his only advantage. Suddenly, it started to snow. The flakes were falling slowly right now, but from the look of the clouds, it was going to get worse. As he waited, he started remembering the last time he spent Christmas Eve with his parents. His father Thomas worked a lot. One Christmas Eve, his father came home early and surprised Bruce. It had been snowing for two days. Thomas took Bruce out to the limo, opened the trunk, and showed Bruce a brand new set of skis.

"Are you ready to trek across the fields and hills of outer Gotham, son? Thomas said.

Bruce's face lit up. He was so thrilled to know that he would be spending the rest of the day hanging out with his father. Bruce couldn't even remember the last time they spent a good day together. He had been begging his father to take him cross country skiing since last Christmas. They started out slow, but Bruce quickly got the hang of it. They made it about 4 miles when his father suddenly stopped. There was a helicopter flying over the area. It was a helicopter from Wayne Enterprise. Thomas waved them down. Two guys wearing suits stepped out of the helicopter. Thomas told Bruce to wait while he went to talk to the men.

"This should only take a moment Son." Thomas said.

They were showing him paperwork, when suddenly the wind picked up strong. One of the papers flew out of his father's hand. The paper almost blew passed Bruce, but Bruce was able to snatch it straight out of the air. He started to look to see what was so important, that caused his father and him to have their time together interrupted. Bruce noticed a few scientific formulas was written down. Before he could read anything about what explained the formulas, one of the men from the helicopter snatched it out of Bruce's hand. A name tag on his chest was labeled "**Dr. Crane**." Then the men got back in the helicopter and flew off before the winds could get worse. Bruce and Thomas began skiing again. His father didn't seem like he was in the same high spirited mood after that. His face looked like it was "back to business" as usual. They doubled back home. As soon as they got back, and removed their skis, Thomas sent Bruce inside to his mother, and then his father got into the limo. Before Bruce could make it to the door and look back to wave bye to his father, The limo was already driving off. His mother asked Bruce how the cross country skiing went. Bruce didn't really feel like talking about it.

"It's okay son. Your father will be back home soon. You know your dad. He always has something going on at work. I am sure we will have a lovely Christmas together. I promise I will tell him to start finding more time to spend with us both."

Little did Bruce know that the very next time he would beg his parents to do something with him, it would lead to **Thomas and Martha's** death.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Gotham City, Chad and his family were sitting down for dinner. Richard begged Chad to go outside to play in the new fallen snow with him after they were done eating.

"Sure bro. Maybe, when we are out there, you can show me some of those cool acrobatic moves that you have learned how to do." Chad said.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask that pretty girlfriend of yours to come have dinner with us, Chad." Chad's mother said.

"I am sure she is trying to spend time with her, her, … nieces … yeah, nieces. Maybe, after I've spent some time with Richard, I will give her a call." Chad replied.

"She seemed really sweet. Perhaps you will make me a Grandma yet." His mother laughed.

"Okay Richard. When mother starts talking about babies, I'd say this is a perfect time to go outside." Chad said.

Chad and Richard went out and started making tracks in the snow. Richard picked up some snow and realized its packable. He created a snowball and hit Chad directly in the chest with it. Chad grabbed some snow himself and threw a snowball at Richard. Richard dodges it as if the snowball was going in slow motion. Chad starts making more, then throwing them, as Richard continued dodging them all. His agility was uncanny for an eight year old.

Then Richard climbed into a tree. "Watch what I can do Chad!" Richard yelled.

He walked out to the edge of the limb and jumped off. He did a triple somersault and perfectly landed two feet in the snow.

"You cease to amaze me bro!" How would you like to go visit Selina with me? Her niece Lola is the same age as you. Plus, she is also very acrobatic. I'm sure you two would get along great! Just don't get her upset."

"I don't play with girls! They have cooties!" Richard replied.

"And saying something like that to her, would probably get you beat up." Chad said in a half joking way.

Chad and Richard went back inside to let their mother and father know that they were going out for a little while. Chad promised them that he wouldn't keep Richard out too long. Their mother and Father gave them a hug as they left.

"Tomorrow, I'm sure we will have a lovely Christmas together." His father said.

* * *

Chad knew that Wayne Manor was only about 3 miles away. So, he decided to walk with Richard to catch up on some missed time together. About a mile in, Chad got a weird sense that someone was following them. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Who are you looking for Chad? Is it the guy with the green hair? Richard said.

"What? … Green hair? Chad replied.

Suddenly Chad was tackled to the ground. They slid 10 feet across the snow. Before Chad could see who it was, he received several punches to the face. All he could see were the pale hands coming at him. Richard jumped on the pale madman's back. The madman was able to quickly throw Richard off of him. Richard slid head first into a tree and became unconscious.

"Look what you done to me, YOU BASTARD! I'm going to rip your heart out! The madman yelled as he continued landing punches on Chad's face.

Finally, Chad got a look at him.

"Oh my God! Jimmy Snipes? Chad yelled.

Jimmy was barely recognizable. His skin had turned pale white. His hair and eyebrows was as green as the toxic waste he fell into. His lips had turned ruby red. Normally, a beating like Chad had taken, most people would be out cold. But Chad's strength and his threshold for pain had been greatly enhanced lately. Chad managed to knock Jimmy off of him. They both got up off the ground. Jimmy stood there slumped over like a werewolf. His face looked like it was as hungry as a wild hyena. His teeth were sharp like an alligator. He attacked Chad again but Chad was able to dodge most of the punches. Then Chad grabbed him around the neck. He began strangling Jimmy. Jimmy was relentless and did not give up. He sank his sharp teeth into Chad's arm. Chad's pain threshold was not as strong as he thought, as he had to let Jimmy go. When he looked down at his arm, there was green toxic saliva oozing out of the wound. He quickly put his arm down in the snow to take the burning away. Suddenly, Jimmy looked over at Richard and started heading his way. Chad knew he had to make it to Richard before Jimmy did. Chad grabbed a tree branch and snapped it off the tree. Then he threw it toward Jimmy. It hits Jimmy directly in the back of the head. Jimmy fell to the ground and got stunned for a second, but then he regained his balance. Just enough time for Chad to run up and punch Jimmy ten feet through the air. Two of Jimmy's sharp teeth flew out of his mouth as he hit the ground. Chad bent down to see if Richard was okay and tried to wake him up. Jimmy got back up, but he was still dazed from the punch, then he decided to run off. Chad lightly smacked Richard on the cheeks. Richard finally came too.

"Are you okay Richard? Tell me you are okay bro? Chad pleaded.

"I think I will be okay. Did we win? Richard asked.

Chad helped Richard up off the ground and brushed the snow off of Richard's coat. Richard noticed Chad's arm was bleeding.

"Maybe I should be asking you, whether or not, you are okay." Richard said.

"I'll be fine. Let's just try to get to Selina. Alfred will probably have a first aid kit." Chad replied.

* * *

Back at Chad's house, his mother and father are doing dishes and trying to cleanup after supper. Chad's mom looked around the house and decided to try to make the place look a little more Christmasy. Her husband continued drying the dishes off, watching her try to deck the halls with boughs of holly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Chad and Richard. I didn't think they would be back so soon. He must have forgotten his keys." The mom said.

She opened the door and screamed. There was a gun pointed in her face. The man pushed his way inside and slammed the door shut. It wass Falcone. He had a couple goons with him.

"Do the old man a favor, don't scream again!" Falcone said.

"I'm looking for a guy by the name of Chad Grayson. Have you seen him." He didn't ask politely.

"He's not here. But when he gets back, he will probably mop the floor with you guys." The mom insisted.

One of Falcone's goons slapped her to the ground. Her mouth started to bleed.

"He will be mopping up your blood if you say another word." Falcone said.

Her husband took one of the plates that he was holding in his hand and threw it at the goon. It smashed across the goon's head. It shattered into pieces causing shrapnel to fly into Falcone's eyes. He quickly tried to get to his wife, when suddenly, .. BANG! A gun blast sounded. One of the goons managed to get a shot off. His wife screamed as she looked over in horror to see her husband lying on the floor bleeding. Falcone wiped the shattered glass out of his eyes. Then he points the gun and says,

"I asked you not to scream again!"

BANG! …

* * *

Chad and Richard made it to Wayne Manor. The driveway gates were opened up. The limousine was gone. They knocked on the door. Nobody seemed to be home. Richard looked through some of the windows. Nothing seemed to be stirring, not even a mouse.

"They must have went out to get a few things." Chad said.

"We can just wait for them if you'd like." Richard said.

"No. I told Mom and Dad that I wouldn't keep you out for too long. I'm sure they are already worried to death about you being gone this long." Chad replied.

"When we get home, I'm going to tell Mom and Dad about the crazy guy with the green hair." Richard said.

"You don't want to give our poor mom a heart attack do you? Maybe we should just keep this between you and I." Chad insisted as they started walking home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gotham hospital, police officers had been called. It appeared that Jack Napier had escaped and had left a trail of dead doctors, nurses, and security guards in his path. Officer Gordon was the first one on the scene. He kept his gun ready, just in case there was danger still lurking about. He walked passed 10 bodies, checking each of their pulses, before he finally made it to Jack Napier's room. There was bleach bottles, cleaning supplies, and scalpels laying throughout the room. Gordon wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. He opened the door that leads into the bathroom of the hospital room. A nurse fell in front of Gordon's feet. Her face had been cut up really good. A smile had been carved into her lips, from cheekbone to cheekbone. Her skin had turned pale white.

Gordon got on his walkie talkie and said, "You guys better bring a few body bags. It's pretty ugly down here."

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bruce had a flashback about a time him and his dad spent the day together. Chad fought Jimmy Snipes. Falcone killed the parents of Chad and Richard. Jack Napier escaped from the hospital leaving many people dead.)**


	13. Orphaned

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 13: Orphaned by Chad Sheefel 11/18/19**

As Chad and Richard were walking back home, they both kept a good lookout for Jimmy Snipes. Jimmy seemed rather hellbent on getting revenge against Chad. The snow had began to fall much harder than it did earlier that day. Gotham had seen an Indian Summer up until that point. It looked like all of that was about to change as the dark clouds completely blocked out the sun. If you were to look straight up into the sky, all you would be able to see are snowflakes and the darkness. Sounds of sirens, in the near distance, were starting to approach Chad and Richard. Suddenly, five police cars, an ambulance, and a firetruck flew passed them. Richard and Chad were about a mile and a half from home.

"Wow! There must have been a really bad accident." Richard said.

"This is Gotham City kid. There are a million reasons for why you would see cops flying around. Crime never sleeps in this town." Chad replied.

"Yeah, I know, but it's Christmas Eve. Don't they have a family to go home to?" Richard asked.

"You would be surprised if I told you how many people in Gotham were either homeless or an orphan." Chad Responded.

They made it a little further when, all of a sudden, a car flew around the corner, fish tailing a couple times, as it nearly lost control, but managed not to wreck. Then they could hear the sound of sirens once again. There appeared to be a police chase happening. Two police cars were chasing after the car that had almost lost control a moment ago. All of the cars came down the road, heading in Chad and Richard's direction. The cars were speeding as fast as the new fallen snow would allow. Chad and Richard's eyes went into slow motion as they tried to see who the police were chasing.

They saw two thugs in the front seats. Then, as the car began to pass, they caught a slight glimpse of a man sitting in the back seat. It kind of looked like Falcone. It was hard to tell because he was trying to conceal his face as much as possible. Although, the black town car looked a lot like many of the cars that Falcone owned. But, then as the car had already passed by, they suddenly saw a man with green hair and pale skin, that was as white as the driven snow, sitting next to Falcone.

"That's the guy that attacked us!" Richard exclaimed.

Jimmy snipes saw Chad and Richard standing there after they had already flown passed. Then he gave Chad and Richard a huge hyena grin as the car turned wildly, drifting onto another street. Chad got chills throughout his body. He knew that Jimmy Snipes was Falcone's nephew. At first, he thought that maybe Falcone found Jimmy, and they were trying to get away from the police. Chad was hoping that somebody saw Jimmy attack Chad earlier, and called the police. Falcone might have heard it on the police scanner and tried to find Jimmy. Then, suddenly they smell a scent in the air of something that is burning in the distance. Chad instantly realizes what it could be. He hoped that he was wrong. He grabbed Richard and told him that they needed to get back to his place as fast as they possibly can. As they get closer, Chad could tell that the fire was near his house. But a gut feeling is telling him that it could be a nightmare. They made it about a block from the house and then they both suddenly realized that it was Chad's house that was burning. The firefighters were doing everything they could to lessen the blaze.

"Mom and Dad were in there! Richard yelled as they both started running toward the house.

The three police officers that were on the scene, standing on the walkway leading 20 feet back from the house, grabbed Chad before he could get any closer to the fire.

"We can't let you go in there! The fire is out of control!" One of the officers said.

"Where is our Mom and Dad!" Chad yelled.

"We don't know! We can't go in yet! It's too dangerous!" The officer yelled back.

Richard slid passed the guard's legs because he had to see if he could save his family. He ran and jumped through the blaze and quickly disappeared into the smoke.

"Mom! Dad!" Richard screamed out as he saw them lying on the floor.

The police officers were caught off guard when Richard ran into the burning building. This allowed Chad to break free of their grip as he ran in to the house to help Richard. His worst nightmare had suddenly came to fruition. Richard tried to drag his mom out, but the smoke had started to get to him. He began to badly cough. Suddenly, part of the roof started to cave in. Chad quickly picked up Richard and dashed out of the house just as the entire structure of the house collapsed. As the fire continued, Chad had to hold Richard back. Richard gave a good effort, but he finally came to the grim realization that his parents were dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He dropped to his knees and started crying. Chad kneeled down to hold him.

"Why Chad? Why did this have to happen to our family? Richard cried.

Chad knew the reason why. He knew that Falcone must have talked to Jack Napier. Falcone must have found Jimmy shortly after Chad and Jimmy's scuffle from earlier that day. But, Chad couldn't bear to tell Richard about that. He was already heartbroken enough. Chad could only imagine how Richard would feel if he knew it was about Falcone and Jimmy getting revenge on him.

"I don't know for sure Richard. I'm sorry." Chad replied.

They both sat there, holding each other, as the snow fell down, only to be melted by the blazing fire.

* * *

A few miles away, at the Axis Chemical cleanup site. Jack Napier made it passed the yellow tape and then scaled over the barbed wire fence. Many of his bandages were still covering his body. He began walking through the rubble. The cleanup crew had managed to get a lot of the toxic waste back into a collected pool like container. He then sat on the ledge of the toxic waste container. He began pulling off as many of the bandages as he could. He screamed as he was pulling them off because many of them had adhered to his face and body. He finally got them off of himself. Then he pulled a piece of broken mirror out of the pocket of his hospital gown. He looked into the mirror and saw something very hideous. Over half of his face had turned pale white, and half of his hair had turned a toxic green. The other side of his face had scars and scratches. One of the scars left his lips looking like they had a constant grin.

"Hehehehe ... hehehehe … That must be why I can't stop laughing … Hehehehe … And here, I thought it was because I had lost my mind. Now, I see that I've only lost half of it." Jack chuckled.

He put the sharp part of the mirror close to the veins on his wrist. He then began to cut. He stood up and removed his hospital gown as the blood squirted out. Then he turned around and said,

"If I can only be either, half normal or half insane, I would rather not be at all!" He said.

Then he plunged backward, with his arms wide open, laughing all the way down, until he splashed into the toxic waste, and sank down to the bottom below.

* * *

In a warehouse across town, Alfred, Gabby, and Lola are tied up to their chairs. They had blindfolds covering their eyes and their mouths had been gagged. They began to hear men talking in the other room. They can hear one of the men start to say, "Wake up you dummy! Do you know what the boss would do to you if he catches you sleeping on the job?"

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake for crying out loud! What's the big deal anyway. They are all tied up nice and secure. I made sure of that myself!" The woken man proclaimed.

Alfred had been a boy scout in his earlier days. He was a damn good one at that. He managed to whittle his arms free of one of the ropes that was tied around him. Then he managed to get one of his hands freed up from the armrest of the chair. He then removed his blindfold and mouth gag. He quickly untied his other wrist, then his legs and feet.

He got up out of his chair and whispered to Gabby and Lola. "Shhh … I'm am going to untie you, and we are going to try to figure out a way out of here, without alerting the guards."

He untied them as quickly and as quietly as he could. The room looked like it was an office for one of the supervisors. Outside of it, they could hear the guards talking again.

"Why do you think the boss wears that oxygen mask on his face?" One of the guards asked.

"He got shot with three rounds of bullets to the chest! Don't you think you would need an oxygen mask after something like that!" The other guard asked as if it was a rhetorical question.

"I know that. But, what are all those other tubes doing that are connected to the mask? How many tubes do you need to provide yourself with oxygen? That's all I'm asking. Plus, haven't you noticed that he has gotten a little bigger and a bit stronger lately? That's some weird stuff, if you asked me."

Alfred stood up on the supervisors desk. He began removing a couple of the ceiling tiles away from the dropped ceiling. He still wasn't quite tall enough to look inside, so he picked Lola up to allow her to take a peek up there. She noticed that there might be enough room for the three of them to crawl through and try to escape. Lola began slowly crawling over to the side to allow Gabby the opportunity to come up next. After Alfred helped Gabby up, he also began to try to climb up, but he soon realized that the dropped ceiling could not support his weight.

"You two ladies are going to have to go on without me." Alfred whispered.

"We aren't leaving you Alfred." The girls urgently whispered back.

"I can take care of myself." Alfred replied. "Now go."

The girls began crawling through the ceiling panels as lightly and as quietly as they could. They made it over to the room that the two guards were in. They looked down threw a vent in the ceiling. It appeared that the guards were sitting in a break room of some kind. Then they continued crawling their way through the ceiling panels. One of the guards looked up as if he thought he heard a noise above them.

"Did you hear that? The guard asked. "I don't know. It was probably a rat. This warehouse is full of them." The other guard replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

Alfred tried one more time to lift himself up, but all of a sudden, the panels gave way and he crashed down onto the desk. The two guards heard the noise and entered the room. Alfred had barely gathered himself by the time the two guards approached him. Then Alfred punched one of the guards in the face and proceeded to push him into the other guard. Both guards fall down to the floor, and then Alfred quickly fled out through the doorway. He was suddenly startled and fell down to the ground when he ran into someone else standing outside of the doorway. A man wearing a black oxygen mask, with tubes leading into his back, looked down at Alfred. The man quickly picked Alfred up and threw him back into the supervisor's office. The two guards had managed to get themselves off the ground, just in time to grab hold of Alfred's arms. Alfred struggled a bit to try and free himself. Then the man with the oxygen mask punched Alfred in the stomach.

After that, he lifted Alfred's head up and said, "Where are the two girls!? He demanded to know.

"I don't have the slightest idea as to what you are talking about." Alfred replied.

Then the man with the oxygen mask punched Alfred in the face. Alfred tried to roll with the punch as much as he could but, it felt as if his jaw had been broken.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time! Where in the Hell are the GIRLS!? If you don't answer me, I will pulverize you into the ground!" He declared.

Alfred could barely hold his head up, as he bravely said, "Do your best old chap."

The man with the oxygen mask became irate. He punched Alfred several more times until Alfred's face was black and blue.

Then, he picked Alfred's entire body up over his head and yelled, "You think you can defy **BANE**!? I WILL BREAK YOU IN HALF!"

He was about to snap Alfred over his knee, when suddenly, he gets kicked in the back. Bane dropped Alfred as he flew back into the arms of the other guards. Gabby and Lola had managed to make their way back just in time to save Alfred. While Bane and the other two guards tried to regain their composure, Lola and Gabby pulled Alfred out of the room. Bane and the guards began to run toward the door. Gabby quickly slammed it shut while Lola found a bar to break off the doorknob handle. When the men try to open it, the doorknob on their side fell off. One of the guards looked through the hole where the doorKnob used to be. He can see Gabby and Lola carrying Alfred away. Bane pushed a button on his oxygen mask. Fluid started filling through the tubes that were connected to his back. His veins and muscles began to bulge out. Then he picked up one of the guards. He lifted the guard's entire body over his head and then snapped the guard over his knee the same way he was about to do to Alfred. The guards back had been broken. The other guard backed up into the corner with fear in his eyes as Bane approached him.

"I've always been loyal to you! I'm not the one that fell asleep!" The guard frighteningly pleaded.

Bane paused for a second as if he was going to show mercy. The guard felt somewhat relieved.

"Oh, thank you. I would never try to do you wrong boss!" The guard said as he trembled.

Suddenly, Bane picked the frightened guard up, and then launched him through the door. Lola and Gabby heard the sound and tried to make it to a safe place that they could hide Alfred and themselves. Bane walked out of the room and began searching for them.

"Fee … Fy … Foe … Fum … You brats better hide. BECAUSE HERE BANE COMES!"

Gabby and Lola had managed to hide Alfred and themselves in a large wooden crate. Bane looked around and opened some of the crates, but he never opened the one that they were in. They tried to remain as silent as they could. Finally, they heard him walk away. They sat there for almost twenty minutes making sure that Bane had left the building before getting out of the crate.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Blizzard like conditions hit Gotham City. Chad and Richard found out their parents were dead. We find out that The Landlord is Bane. Alfred, Gabby, and Lola escaped from Bane. Jack Napier tried to commit suicide by jumping into the toxic waste at the Axis Chemical cleanup site.)**


	14. Revelations

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 14: Revelations by Chad Sheefel 11/20/19**

It had already gotten dark as Bruce made his way closer to the training grounds. The snow was falling sideways like a blizzard. This was an advantage to Bruce because his tracks were quickly getting covered by the vastly accumulating snow. He spotted two assassins posting guard nearly two and a half miles from the training grounds. He quickly thought of a plan. He made a slight noise but not enough to make the guards want to alert any other assassins for backup. The guards stepped away from their post to go investigate the noise. They noticed that there were footprints in the snow. They sneakingly followed the footsteps until they realized that the footprints stopped at a tree. They drew their swords and looked up into the tree. They couldn't seem to find the culprit. One of the assassins was about to ring a bell, which would have alerted the other assassins near them, when suddenly, Bruce emerged from the snow that he had managed to cover himself up with. He quickly smashed the two assassin's heads together, knocking them out cold. He looked at one of the assassins to see if his built matched his own. One of the assassin's build was close enough. Bruce took off the assassin's body armor, weapons, and mask, then he dressed himself in their uniform. He tied the unconscious men to a tree and started heading a little further up the mountain side. Moments later he spotted two more assassins perched in a tree. Rather than dealing with them, he figured it was smarter to find a different path that would keep him out of the two assassin's sight. He finally made it closer to the entrance. He was surprised that he had managed to make it this far without being detected. It seemed it felt a bit too easy. Two assassins guarded the entrance. He wasn't sure how to approach them so he took a simple approach and started walking directly toward them. The assassins were confused because Bruce was wearing one of their uniforms.

One of them put their arm out to stop Bruce and asked, "Why aren't you at your post?"

Bruce stood there for a second assessing the situation, then quickly grabbed the assassin and put him in a choke hold while simultaneously kicking the other assassin in the head. He then lowered the other assassin's head to the ground as he felt the man go unconscious. The assassin that he kicked in the head was about to stand up. Bruce quickly let go of the other assassin, leaped through the air, and knocked him out. He looked around for a second. He feared that maybe he had made too much noise during his handling of the soldiers. In fact, he was almost sure he did. This seemed very suspicious to him. He scaled over the wall and dropped down to the ground, landing in a crouched position. Two guards were instantly waiting for him. They rushed at him with their swords drawn. He quickly does a somersault kick, smashing his boot into the soldier's face, and knocks the soldier out. Then Bruce pulled his sword out just in time, before the other soldier could strike Bruce with a sword of his own. They fought with their swords for a couple seconds until Bruce was able to get the upper hand and knock the soldier out with the butt of Bruce's sword handle. He began moving closer, when suddenly, many assassins came flooding out into the area. He was outnumbered. He doesn't care. He knew the only way he could get to Gabby, Lola, and their mom was if he fought them all. He tried. He took several of them out before they got the best of him. The assassins had Bruce pinned to the ground. Bruce realized that they must want him alive because he should have been dead by now. Out of a doorway walked Ra's al Ghul. He had Selina with him. She wasn't tied up but she also wasn't trying to flee. Her face looked like it was in the same trance that Bruce had been in at one time. Bruce noticed that Gabby and Lola were nowhere to be seen.

"Bruce Wayne! So glad you could join the party." Ra's said. "Pick him up off the ground."

"Let Selina go!" Bruce demanded as he tried to break free of the assassin's hold.

"You are in no position to make demands! Besides, we are going to need this lovely lady for a sacrifice later." Ra's insisted.

"Where are you hiding Gabby and Lola." Bruce asked.

"I'm afraid those two weren't part of my plans. They have already met their demise." Ra's replied.

Bruce gritted his teeth. He was infuriated. He struggled as he tried to break free of the soldiers grip. He felt helpless at that moment.

"Why not just kill me?" Bruce asked.

"All in good time … all in good time." Ra's replied. "Now take him to the holding cell and throw him in with the other prisoner." Ra's demanded.

The assassins do as they are told and began taking a resistant Bruce toward the holding cell. As they passed by Ra's, Bruce gave him a vengeful stare. Ra's smiled to see the hatred in Bruce's eyes, then quickly gave Bruce a punch to the back of his head, knocking Bruce unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Gotham City, Gabby and Lola managed the blizzard's conditions and helped a stumbling Alfred back to the entrance of Wayne Manor. They all began heading for the door when they suddenly see Chad sitting with his head down, as snow covered his body. Chad gazed up and noticed that Alfred looked badly hurt. He ran over to help the girls get Alfred into the house. The girls quickly start a fire in the fireplace to warm up after being in the cold.

"Where is Selina? Chad asked the girls while laying Alfred down on the couch.

"She was shot by the Landlord while we were trying to gather a few items from our apartment. We don't know if she is still alive because the Landlord kidnapped us and tied us up in a warehouse. Alfred managed to free us. He took a good beating in doing so. Then we came straight here." Gabby replied.

"What? I have to go see if Selina is okay! I can't take another loss tonight." Chad exclaimed.

He started to rush out the door. Gabby ran to the door and yelled, "The Landlord called himself Bane! He is a monster! Be careful Chad!"

The girls began attending to Alfred. They find him a first aid kit. He instructed them to find some pain medicine in the cupboard of the kitchen. While waiting for the girls to fetch his medicine, Alfred turned on the television to see if the News had any information as to whether or not the snow storm would be letting up soon. He was worried about Bruce. The News reporter Read a statement.

"The snow doesn't look like it will be letting up any time soon. In fact, our doppler radar is showing a possibility of five more inches before Morning. It looks like we are going to have a white Christmas after all. In other news, Police found two victims, John and Mary Grayson, burned to death at a house owned by their son Chad Grayson. The house had been set on fire, but police believe that the two victims were already dead from apparent gunshot wounds before the flames had engulfed the house. Investigators said that the police gave chase to the alleged suspects in a black town car but the alleged suspects managed to get away. The police said that John and Mary's sons' Chad 24, and Richard 8, weren't home when the alleged murders took place. Richard is currently in protective custody. The police said they will keep us informed as details emerged. The police are also perturbed at the eleven recent deaths at Gotham Hospital. They tell all of Gotham to be on the lookout for the suspect named Jack Napier. You probably remember his name due to the fact that he was the sole survivor of the Axis Chemical explosion. His whereabouts are unknown at this time. Despite all the terrible things that have happened over the recent days in Gotham, we actually have some good news to share with you tonight. Mayor Cobblepot has ordered all the snowplows to get Main Street prepared as he has decided to allow Gotham City to host its annual Christmas parade. It will begin tomorrow morning at 9am. He promises that you will have an amazing time. That's your news for this hour. I'm Vicky Vale and you have been watching Gotham's favorite News Station, W-2-2-K."

Gabby, Lola, and Alfred were stunned by the new revelations that had just been unfolded.

"Oh my goodness. That is why he said he couldn't bear to take another loss tonight." Gabby said.

"Poor Chad. I feel so bad for him. I hope he can find Selina." Gabby responded.

* * *

Minutes later Chad battled the storm and finally made it to Gabby and Lola's apartment.

He saw the Wayne Limousine, covered in snow, sitting just across from the Monarch Theater. Then he headed around back and scaled the slick feel of the fire escape. He made it inside and yelled for Selina as he began looking through all of the rooms. She was nowhere to be found. There was a spot of blood on the living room floor. Then he noticed that a window in the living room was terribly broken as if someone might have jumped out of it. He ran to the window and prayed that he wouldn't see Selina on the ground below. He was actually relieved when he saw no sight of her. He began wondering what might have happened. He left the apartment, made it to the ground, and headed around to the side with the broken window. He wanted to see if he could find any clues. It was nearly impossible to find anything since the snow had covered up so many things. Then he noticed her cat's collar sticking up out of the snow. He turned around to head toward the Wayne limousine, when all of a sudden, a snow plow nearly ran Chad over while plowing snow in Chad's direction. Chad gathered himself, brushing the snow off of his face and jacket, then got into the limousine. He sat there with his head down as he sadly realized how much he had lost this Christmas Eve. He also started thinking about Richard. He must be feeling so helpless right now. He wanted to keep Richard with him but the police insisted that if Falcone was a major suspect, he would be better off in protective custody. A revelation suddenly hit Chad in the gut. He realized that Falcone basically owned much of the police force. Then he frantically looked for the keys to the limousine. The keys weren't anywhere to be found so he quickly hot wired the vehicle, got out and brushed off enough snow to see the road, and started heading toward the police station. Once he got there, he rushed inside and demanded to see his little brother. Two police officers tried to calm him down but Chad would have none of it. He forcefully took one of the guns from the officer's holster and demanded that they take him to Richard. They unlock the doors for him as he held the gun to the back of their heads. Once they finally make it to the room that Richard was being held in, Chad was shocked to see that Falcone and Jimmy Snipes was already in the room standing behind Richard. Falcone had a gun pointed at Richard's head.

"Don't you think you oughta put that gun down before it gets messy in here. I mean, we wouldn't want your poor little orphaned brother to turn out like your parents, would we? Falcone asked.

"Let him go!" Chad demanded while still holding the gun to the heads of the police officers.

Then Falcone gave the gun to Jimmy Snipes. His pale hands took the gun and put it up to Richard's temple.

"How about I count to three and then blow this little twerp's brains out? Jimmy replied.

Chad was hesitant, trying to figure out if there was any other option.

"One … TWO …"

Chad dropped the gun. Then the officer, that Chad took it from, picked it up and held it against Chad's body. Moments later the officers tied Chad up to a chair sitting next to Richard.

Then Jimmy stepped in front of Chad. He picked up a crowbar and, with that malicious hyena grin, he said, "This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me."

Jimmy began beating Chad, hitting him several times in the body and face. Chad's blood began to spray the walls an eerie crimson red. Even the guards had to turn their heads away because they couldn't stand the sight. Richard sat there crying uncontrollably as the blood splattered against the side of Richard's face and body. After the beating had ended. Falcone demanded that his flunky police officers clean up the mess. Then he picked Richard up, threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and carried him toward the door as Jimmy followed closely behind.

Just before they left the room, Falcone turned around, then demanded, "Make sure you tie a couple cinder blocks to Chad's legs and throw him in the Gotham Harbor!"

The police officer's do what they are told. Gotham Harbor is only a few yards away from the police station. They drag Chad's limp, and badly beaten, body out to the edge of the bridge that looked over the Harbor. Chad's blood was quickly getting covered up by the hard falling snow. They began tying the concrete blocks to his feet. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared. It pushed one of the police officers off the side of the bridge. It then grabbed a hold of the other officer's head, began to squeeze, and squashed it like a grapefruit. The officer's body dropped to the ground as his head and brains leaked out. Then the shadowy figure picked Chad up and disappeared into the blizzard.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bruce made it to The League of Assassins only to be caught by Ra's al Ghul. Chad found out that younger Selina was shot, then tried to find her. Falcone kidnapped Richard Grayson. Chad was nearly beaten to death by Jimmy Snipes. Chad was rescued by a spirit.)**


	15. Ghost Of Christmas Past

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 15: Ghost Of Christmas Past by Chad Sheefel 11/20/19**

The clock struck Midnight over Gotham City. Bruce was still unconscious due to his battle against the League of Assassins. He began to have nightmares of the fateful night that his parents were murdered in the alleyway next to the Monarch Theatre. Bruce and his parents were enjoying a play that featured Zorro. Bruce had been begging his parents to go see the play with him because he loved the mystery of Zorro. Plus, lately they hadn't spent much time together as a family. Three quarters of the play had almost been completed. Suddenly, an announcement was made that the theatre was having some technical difficulty, and that they would need to take a 20 minute intermission. Bruce didn't have much patience when it came to sitting in one spot for a long time without having something to capture his imagination. His mother and father could see that Bruce needed to get up and walk around. Alfred wasn't going to be back with the limousine for another hour, so they decided to leave the theatre for a quick stroll until it was time to sit back down and enjoy the play. As they were walking past the alleyway next to the theatre, Bruce noticed a man sleeping on the cold ground. He felt bad for the man because Bruce had never had to worry about sleeping outdoors.

"Can we help out that man in the alley way?" Bruce pleaded to his mother and father.

"Son, we help out many people in Gotham City. We also provide many shelters for the homeless. If that man doesn't wish to seek help, there is very little we can do for him." His father said.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to help himself. Maybe we could be the first hand that actually guided him toward a better life." Bruce said, insisting on trying to help.

His mother and father smiled at each other. They were happy to see that their son had so much empathy and compassion for others. "Sure son, lets go make a difference in someone's life."

They made their way about half way down through the alley. The poor man laying on the ground noticed them coming and stood up ready to receive a donation. Suddenly, he began walking away from Bruce only to look back a couple times with fright in his eyes. Bruce was puzzled as to why he wouldn't want their help.

"See son. Some people just don't want our help." Bruce's dad said.

"He seemed so scared." Bruce responded.

"Some people stay far away from the door, if there's a chance of it opening up." His mother said in poetic fashion.

They began to turn around, when suddenly they are startled by two men standing in their way. One of the men had a cold blank stare, almost like the stare that Selina had as she stood next to Ra's al Ghul. The other one had fear in his eyes as if he just wanted to hurry up and get away. The dead eyed man pulled a gun out of his coat. The other man tried to grab at the pearl necklace that Bruce's mom was wearing. Bruce's father lunged at the crook with determination to stop him.

Bang! A shot rang out. Bruce's face went cold as he saw his father fall to the ground. Then the man pointed the gun at Bruce. His mother realized that her son could be shot so she clawed the man across the face to try to keep him from pointing it at Bruce.

Bang! Another shot rang out. Bruce's mother fell to the ground next to his father. Bruce started to cry as he realized that he would be next. The man with the dead stare pointed the gun in Bruce's direction. He was about to pull the trigger, when suddenly sirens approached.

"Come on **Joe**! Let's get out of here! The other man urgently yelled.

A police car pulled into the alley way. He got out of the police car and ran toward Bruce and the two bodies lying on the ground. He quickly checked their pulses. Bruce just stood there in silence. He was in total shock. The officer realized the two people were dead.

What's your name son? The officer asked Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne." He replied.

"My name is Jim Gordon. We are going to find the men that done this to your parents."

* * *

Bruce was suddenly woken from his nightmare. He began trying to look around to focus in on his surroundings. The prison cell resembled a dungeon. It was damp and dark. There was a small window that had bars in it to keep a prisoner from getting out. He could only see the snow falling down when he looked out of it.

"Merry Christmas Bruce Wayne." a man's voice came from the corner of the prison cell.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Bruce replied will trying to get a glance at the man.

"My name is **Jonathon Crane**, Dr. Crane to be more precise. I am here because I am being held against my will." Crane replied.

Bruce instantly saw a flashback. He remembered seeing Dr. Crane's name tag during the cross country excursion that he had with his dad.

"I remember you. You worked for my father about 16 years ago. You flew down in a helicopter on Christmas Eve to give my father some information. It had some sort of formula written out on the form. Does that have anything to do with why you are here." Bruce insisted on finding out.

"Yes Bruce. It very much has something to do with why I'm here." Crane answered.

He then went on to say, "Maxwell Shrek and I were working on formulas that could help cure certain diseases that plagued Gotham City. We came across this mountain, which holds us captive as we speak. It had the ability to grow flowers that were like no other flowers that man had ever seen before. The flowers had agents in them, that when mixed with certain DNA, could do amazing things. We tested our theories on lab animals but then began doing testing on humans. We had extracted certain DNA from some of the test animals. Many of the tests seemed, at first, to be successful. But we soon found out that there was terrible side effects occurring. One test had turned a small child into a pig like human. Another seemed to turn a child into a scaly crocodile type of human. Then another one that resembled a penguin. We quickly flew out to Thomas that day on Christmas Eve to show him what had discovered. He was not happy to say the least. He ordered us to scrap the entire program. This meant that funding was going to be taken away. Maxwell Shrek did not like that idea. He decided to exterminate all of the test subjects, hoping that any lack of proof would sway Thomas from permanently scrapping the project and continue giving Shrek more funding. We were getting so close to a cure at that time and Shrek didn't want to give up. Thomas told him, no. We were fortunate enough to find another sponsor. His name was Ra's al Ghul. His only demand, in exchange for the money, was that we eliminate anybody that knew about our failed experiments. Unfortunately, that meant disposing of your father. We used the flowers to put Joe Chill into a trance. Joe's partner had no idea what was going on. Shortly after your parents were shot, Ra's had Joe and his partner in crime eliminated. He only had faith in Shrek and I, as we were so determined to create miracle cures. I'm sorry Bruce. There was very little I could do about it at the time. It was either going to be your father or me."

Bruce couldn't believe his ears. After all this time, not understanding why his parents were killed, and now many pieces had come together. He began walking toward Dr. Crane with vengeance in his eyes, when suddenly he realized that he had a shackle around his ankle, keeping him from moving any closer.

"You murdered people!" Bruce yelled out. "YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY! Bruce yelled out so loud that it echoed throughout the mountain side.

"How could you call yourself a doctor? You were nothing but a **scarecrow** to Ra's in order to lead the police down a different path of investigations." Bruce continued to proclaim.

Dr. Crane put his arms out and said, "Bruce, I'm so sorry. But there is a much bigger problem to worry about now. You can deal with me later. I will tell the authorities everything if we can get out of here. Or you can exact your revenge and kill me if that is what you choose to do."

"What is so important that you think it would matter to me at this point." Bruce asked.

"Ra's has been dabbling in the ancient rituals of bringing people back from the dead. He is now hellbent on releasing a demon that could destroy Gotham City once and for all." Crane replied.

Bruce had already seen these miracles with his own eyes. He knew that the doctor was telling the truth.

"Tell me what I have to do to stop him!" Bruce insisted.

"He will be holding a sacrificial ceremony a little before midnight tonight. Then, as the clock strikes midnight, he will try to open a gateway from Hell that will allow this demon of destruction to be released. The only way to stop Ra's al Ghul is to kill him with his sacrificial dagger before the gates of Hell open up." Dr. Crane explained.

Bruce remembered the images that he saw in his mind that showed him glimpses about the end of the world. He then began to look for ways to get free. He would first have to figure out how to get out of his shackles. This could take some time. Time was not on his side.

* * *

In midtown Gotham City, younger Selina has woken up. She is lying in a closed dumpster in a back alleyway. 30 cats were surrounding her as if they wanted to keep her sheltered from the snow and cold. She gently brushed them away but then noticed her cat lying dead near the top. She instantly took the cat in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"You saved me again. You have given your life in exchange for mine." Selina cried.

She tried to open the lid to the dumpster but it felt very heavy. She finally forced it open only to be surprised by the vastly falling snow. She leaped out, then looked down at the spot that she had been shot. She realized that she should have been dead at this point. The bullet was lodged in her heart. She could feel it as she breathed in and out.

"First I should have starved to death when I was tied up at that abandoned warehouse. Now I seem to have survived a critical wound to the chest." Her face grinned with exploration in her eyes. "That means I still have 7 lives left." She smiled as she started to walk toward her old apartment.

Then she remembered the outfit that her future self had been wearing when she was kidnapped. It was such a cute kitty outfit. She thought to herself. "Purrrhaps I will have to steal that outfit for myself.

… Meanwhile, back at Wayne Manor. Alfred was still awake. He continued looking out the window in the direction of the snowy mountain tops far away in the distance. He knew that Bruce was somewhere up there but he didn't know anything other than that. Lola also couldn't sleep. She came down the stairs to speak with Alfred.

"Do you think Bruce was able to make it to mine and Gabby's mom?" She asked.

"I am sure he is giving it everything he's got. If there is one thing I know about Bruce is that he cares deeply for people and always wants to help." Alfred replied.

Gabby soon came down the stairs also. She joined her sister and Alfred as they stared out the window, admiring the snow.

"I wonder if Chad ever found out anything about Selina. He never came back." Gabby wondered.

"He seems very resilient to me. I think he will make great strides to find out. I am almost certain that we will be hearing from him soon." Alfred replied.

"Merry Christmas you guys." Gabby said.

"Merry Christmas." replied Alfred and Lola at the same time, as they stood holding each other while watching the snow fall.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bruce had a flashback about when his parents were killed. He also meets Dr. Crane. Crane told him that Ra's al Ghul was trying to destroy Gotham by summoning a demon from another dimension. Bruce must kill Ra's before the Hellmouth opens. Younger Selina becomes Catwoman.)**


	16. The Northern Lights Of Gotham

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 16: The Northern Lights Of Gotham by Chad Sheefel**

It was 3am. Alfred told the girls about a significant moment in Gotham City, which was one of the most beautiful miracles he had ever seen. He called it, "The Northern Lights of Gotham."

One night, almost nine years ago, the Gotham night sky was filled with some amazing colors. It was a spectacular collage that would have made for a brilliant painting. The smokey red, pink, white, blue, purple, yellow, and orange colors stretched as far as the eyes could see. The stars twinkled brighter than they ever had before. Heat lightning managed to add an extra element to the April sky. It had lasted for nearly four hours before the colors began to fade away. All of Gotham couldn't stop watching until the last color was gone. They had always hoped that it would happen again but that was the only one time it ever occurred.

Alfred told them about how Bruce thought it was an important day in Gotham City. Bruce had always felt like there was an absolute reason for why it happened. He just couldn't put his finger on what. It happened on the anniversary of his parent's death April 7th. Bruce thought, in some way, it was his parents trying to communicate with him and show him what heaven was like. Bruce would even write fan fiction stories about why the lights had occurred. He had just turned fifteen a few weeks before. He had never seen Gotham City so united. It gave the citizens new hope in a lost world. That was the moment that Bruce decided that he wanted to make a difference in Gotham City.

A thought suddenly crossed Gabby's mind. "Did you say "Almost nine years ago." Wasn't that about the same time that mine and Lola's mom said that we were sent back from the future?"

"Actually, that seems chronologically accurate. So, I guess Bruce was right. There was a reason for why it happened. And based on your story, future Bruce is the one that made it happen. My mind is completely blown." Alfred replied in a stunned voice.

That was the first moment that Gabby and Lola had fully realized the true importance of their existence. Then Gabby began telling Alfred and Lola about her dreams that she had over the years. In one of her dreams she saw a man with a brightly colored green ring flying through the air. He could make the ring change into any form he wanted. Also, there was a half-human, half-fish guy. He could talk to sea creatures and swim just as fast as them. They would all join forces to fight against the demons that were trying to destroy the world. She had recently discovered that these dreams were actual events that she watched unfold before her very eyes, but she was too young to remember them. As she told the stories, more images "flashed" across her mind. She recalled the time that Bruce was working with a man called the Time Keeper. They were looking for solutions that could end the war against the demons and a giant named Darkside. Gabby looked over toward the corner of the room. She gazed at the golden clock that the assassins tried to steal during the Wayne fundraiser.

"That golden clock was also in my dreams." Gabby said.

"Hmm … Bruce insisted that I win that clock at an auction … About nine years ago." Alfred remembered.

Gabby remembered a group of younger superheroes known as the **Teen Titans**. One of the teenagers was wearing a red outfit, at first, with a yellow cape that had the symbol "R" on his suit. But then, he transitioned into a dark blue outfit with a light blue stripe shaped like a "V" on his chest. He was very acrobatic. She remembered him doing several flips and somersaults as he took out the bad guys. "I think his name was **Dick**."

"I can't believe I am suddenly remembering all of this." Gabby said.

Lola had already fallen asleep on the couch. (much like the audience reading this chapter..lol) She wanted to hear all the stories, but she wasn't able to keep her eyes open. Alfred was also starting to yawn. Gabby decided that it would be best for her to fall asleep as well.

As Gabby laid down, she started thinking about her mom and praying she was okay. "Love you mom. Goodnight and Merry Christmas." Shortly after, she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Morning came around. It was 8am. Stage producers and crews were working tirelessly to get the floats and helium balloons ready for the annual Gotham Christmas parade. The snow had stopped falling and many of the main roads had been plowed. Mayor Cobblepot was in his office discussing plans with other City Councilmen.

Suddenly, Falcone busted through the doors of the Mayor's Office. "Everyone out of the room now! Oswald and I need to have a chat!." Falcone said. The City Councilmen scurried from his office. "We have a problem, Penguin."

"Raakk! All you ever have are problems." Oswald replied. "What is it this time?" He asked.

"It's a guy by the name of Chad Grayson. We killed his parents last night and burned down his house. We thought he was dead after a harsh beating my nephew gave him, but he somehow managed to get away. My nephew never seems to get the job done. We found one of the police officers floating in the Gotham Harbor like a popsicle. The other officer's melon was leaking all over the street." Falcone replied.

"Raakk! What do you want me to do about it? Oswald squawked.

"We also have his little brother tied up and blindfolded. He could come back looking for some revenge." Falcone said.

"Draakk! That sounds like that is your problem, not mine!" Oswald exclaimed.

"He may know a few secrets about your past. He might also be able to cause you problems. And seeing that I actually run this town, your problems are my problems." Falcone replied.

"Don't forget what I know about you Falcone. I know all about the money you stole from Gotham and all the lives you destroyed with your miracle drug company. You're lucky I don't turn you into a pigman with your faulty formulas!" Oswald said. "Raakk! We will just have to keep an eye out for this Chad Grayson fella. Keep his brother close. We might have to use him as a hostage if this thing goes bad for us." Oswald insisted.

The Gotham City citizens began filling into the streets of the downtown area. Shortly after, large balloons and floats started coming down Main Street. Snoopy and Bugs Bunny balloons had many of the children excited as they would watch them travel past them. The floats were neatly crafted with dancers and other entertainers traveling along the side. Oswald had designed his very own float. It was covered in what looked to be snow from the recent downfall, and there was a huge penguin balloon attached to it. He pretended to look happy and waved with his flipper hands toward the crowd. Richard Grayson was actually traveling below the deck of the float. Oswald wasn't going to take any chances of letting the boy out of his sight. As the floats traveled past, soon came the military tanks. Oswald seemed perturbed when he saw the tanks. "I don't remember talking about having tanks during the parade." He thought to himself.

The parade had made it about half way down Main Street, when suddenly, Explosions started going off. Oswald ducked down and tried to see what was going on. The crowd began to panic and tried to scatter in all directions. Machine gun fire was in the air as many gang members were keeping a large part of the crowd from leaving. Anyone that tried to flee would get shot down. A man emerged from the crowd. It was Bane. He had already gotten bigger and stronger than the day before. He walked up to Oswald's float and jumped up on it. He grabbed a microphone and introduced himself to the crowd.

"I am Bane! I am taking over your failed and useless City!"

He held up a detonator and pushed the button on it. Suddenly more explosions happened.

"All of the bridges that lead into Gotham City no longer exist! You are now my hostages!" He declared as the crowd watched in horror.

The military tanks began rolling down Main Street destroying most of the floats and causing all the balloons to float away. The only float that was left in tact was the one that Bane and Oswald were standing on.

Bane turned and looked toward Oswald and said. "You are fired as Mayor!" And then he cut the penguin balloon away from the float and watched it drift off.

"But.. We had a deal! We would take over Gotham City together!" Oswald declared.

Gotham citizens were shocked when they heard Oswald say that while the microphone was still on.

Bane looked down at Oswald and laughed. "Aww … the poor penguin boy wants to play politics." Then Bane kicked Oswald off of the float as Bane's henchmen continued rounding up the citizens of Gotham City.

When Oswald was kicked by Bane, his monocle flew off of his face and rolled down into the lower area of the float. Richard was still down below the float's deck. He managed to get the blindfold off of his eyes. There was a couple small holes in the float that allowed him to see what was going on outside. Then he saw the monocle near him and realized that he might be able to use it to free himself before Bane decided to destroy the float. He rolled over to the monocle and managed to break the glass. He began trying to cut through the rope. Suddenly, he heard Bane jump off of the float and order one of the tanks to destroy it. The tank began rolling over the top of it. Just before the tank destroyed the float, Richard managed to get himself free and jump off of the float at the last second. Richard began to run off into the crowd and managed to sneak past one of Bane's henchmen. He started making his way down a back alley way. Falcone was watching from a taller building as the events were unfolding. He saw Richard escape from the float and paid attention to where he was going. Then Falcone decided to try to cut Richard off at the pass. Richard wasn't sure which direction to run. He only knew that he wanted to get far away from the gunshots. He made it to a dead end, but managed to scale over a fence. Once he landed on the other side, he was suddenly encountered by Falcone and a couple of his goons.

"I liked your dramatic escape from the parade float. That was pretty impressive." Falcone said.

"If you liked that, wait until you see my next move." Richard replied as he jumped onto a dumpster, scaled the side of the brick wall and made his way to the roof of a department store.

Falcone was shocked to see the agility of the young boy. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Whoop it stooge!"

One of the goons gave chase in the same direction that Richard went, barely able to make his way up the wall. The other goon ran around to the other side of the department store. Richard had already managed to make it to the next rooftop before any of the goons could catch up to him. He made his way down a slippery fire escape. He lost his grip and started to fall. Luckily, he landed in a pile of garbage that was still covered with snow. Just as he was crawling off of the garbage and brushing off the snow, Falcone grabbed him by the arm and put a gun to his head.

"You are becoming a nuisance. I'm just going to have to kill you now." Falcone stated.

Richard struggled to break free of Falcone's grip. Then he bit Falcone as hard as he could. Falcone clutched his arm, then backhanded Richard to the ground, and pointed the gun in Richard's direction. Suddenly, the sound of a whip snapped, as Falcone's gun was removed from his hand. He turned to see who it was, but nobody was there. Out of nowhere, a woman in a cat outfit dropped down on Falcone and he fell to the ground. The cat woman made claws come out of her fingertips and stuck the claws into the side of Falcone's stomach. Then she tied her whip around his neck, flung the whip over a bar connected to the fire escape, and began pulling Falcone up until he was off of his feet. Falcone struggled to get his breath. Finally, the fire escape gave way, and Falcone fell to the ground. He looked around but the cat woman and Richard was nowhere to be found. His goons finally came running around the corner.

"What happened boss?" One of the goons asked.

"Give me a gun!" Falcone demanded.

The goon obeyed him and gave him his gun. Falcone pointed it at the goon and shot him in the head. Then he pointed the gun at the other goon. "You are going to be next if you ever disappoint me again." Falcone said.

Suddenly shots were ringing out. Bane's henchmen found them in the alley way and thought they were trying to escape. Falcone and the other goon started shooting back as they tried to get away. The goon got shot in the back but Falcone managed to duck into a back door and snuck out around the other side. He thought he managed to get away when suddenly he heard a man's voice say, "Going somewhere?"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Alfred told the girls about the story of The Northern Lights of Gotham. They realized that the lights were caused from when they came back from the future. Bane takes over Gotham and holds the citizens hostage. Richard escaped from Falcone. Falcone fought Catwoman.)**


	17. Ghost Of Christmas Present

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 17: Ghost of Christmas Present by Chad Sheefel 11/21/19**

Falcone turned around to see where the voice was coming from. He could only see a dark shadowy figure shrouded in a deep purple cloak. "What the Hell are you supposed to be?" Falcone asked.

"I am **The Shadow Master**!"

"Well, you are about to be a dead Shadow Master." BANG! BANG! Falcone fired his gun.

The Shadow Master disappeared before the bullets could hit him.

"Huh! I guess that was easy enough!" Falcone said in a smartass way.

Suddenly the Shadow Master reappeared behind Falcone, opened up his deep purple cloak, and completely swallowed Falcone, sending him into a 4th dimensional world, the same world that Bullock was sent to. The 4th dimensional world is like an endless pit of darkness.

**(SHADOW MASTER ORIGIN: Before Selina, Gabby, and Lola were sent back in time, Bruce Wayne and Ra's al Ghul perish as the world was ending. If Selina and the girls were never sent back, then Bruce Wayne never would have needed to save Gabby and Lola, and he never would have been shot by The Landlord. After that, Gabby and Lola also caused Bruce to come out of his trance that Ra's al Ghul put him in. And, the ripple effect from that, caused the assassin to kill himself, rather than be caught. Ra's al Ghul wouldn't have needed to try to resurrect the slain assassin, because the assassin would still be alive. The Shadow master's spirit became an entity after the slain assassin touched Bruce Wayne during the ritual of his resurrection. During the ritual, in stead of Ra's conjuring the dead assassin's spirit, he conjured Bruce Wayne's spirit from the future timeline. Also, he conjured Ra's al Ghul's spirit from the future timeline. After the spirit wouldn't rejoin the slain assassin's body, Ra's felt there must be a strong reason why. Ra's released the spirit, so it could go find the body it was looking for. The spirit managed to find a body to enter, then became The Shadow Stranger... The Shadow Stranger, being made up of Bruce Wayne and Ra's al Ghul's future spirits, could not remain an entity unless it could find a strong enough host. The Shadow Stranger chose Chad Grayson. Chad drank a potion that the Shadow Stranger gave him after Chad was shot and paralyzed from the waist down. After drinking the potion, Chad miraculously recovered as the spirit was prepping Chad's body to be its perfect host. Then the Shadow Stranger fought against the Executioner. Both perished as the Executioner set off a suicidal bomb. The spirit now had a chance to enter Chad's body... Once the spirit entered Chad's body, Chad started becoming much stronger and quicker. He could heal ten times faster than the average man. The spirit wasn't quite strong enough to take over Chad's mind until Chad was unconscious. Once Chad fell asleep, the spirit would use Chad's body to test his strength. Chad was being molded into a suitable host. After enduring the terrible beating from Jimmy Snipes, the spirit was now able to completely control Chad's body, and then it became, The Shadow Master.)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Bane ordered his henchmen to search Gotham for Gabby, Lola, and Alfred. He knew where Gabby and Lola lived but he wasn't quite sure who Alfred was. So, Bane sent men house to house, apartment to apartment. Finally, at about 7pm, they arrived at Wayne Manor. Alfred spotted them coming. He secured the girls in a secret place he had been working on for 6 years after discovering a large cave below Wayne Manor. He thought the cave may have been produced during the Storm of the Penguin over sixteen years ago. As they entered the cave, bats flew around, screeching. There was guano droppings everywhere. Over in the corner, Alfred unveiled a computer system, which could show him everything that was going on inside Wayne Manor. The henchmen flooded into the mansion. They began looking around for Alfred and the girls. They searched every room they could possibly find, but they came up empty. The place was so big that they could hardly remember how to get back to the front door. Then, the henchmen left Wayne Manor and headed to the next house to inspect it. Alfred waited for them to be gone for a little while before they decided to come back up.

… Young Selina, now **Catwoman**, took Richard Grayson to a hideout in the Narrows of Gotham City. Richard doesn't want to stay there. He wanted to go out and look for his brother Chad. After Falcone killed his parents, Chad was the only family that Richard had left. (As we know, Chad is indisposed at the moment.) Catwoman told Richard that she would go out to look for him as soon as Bane's henchmen stop searching places.

"I know what those bastards did to your family. Trust me kid, despite your tragedy, the world hasn't ended." Catwoman said.

"It sure feels like it has. My parents are gone, my brother disappeared, and Bane has hijacked the City. Chad was right, crime really doesn't sleep in this town. Is that why you chose an outfit that looked like a cat?" Richard asked.

"Actually, the cat chose me." Selina replied. "Is there any animal you've ever wished you could be?" She asked.

"My parents always called me their robin bird because I could always fly so high on the trapeze." Richard replied.

"Well, see kid … you got to fly high robin bird … fly high."

… Back in the mountains, Bruce had managed to free himself from the shackles around his ankle. It was nearly 8pm. Bruce must save future Selina from Ra's al Ghul, while at the same time, try to stop Ra's from opening a portal which would allow a menacing demon to come through. Bruce told Dr. Crane to start making noises as if he was being attacked by Bruce.

"Help! He's gone mad! Help me please." Crane cried.

The guards heard the noise. They opened the door, entered the room, and looked over in the direction of Dr. Crane. Bruce was nowhere to be found. Dr. Crane looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, Bruce dropped down with all his weight onto both of the guards, instantly knocking them out. Bruce took the guards' swords and shut them in the prison cell with Dr. Crane. The noise had alerted some other guards in the distance. They drew their swords and ran toward the room. Bruce was waiting for them around the corner. He quickly knocked one of the guards out. He had to fight off the other guard in a short sword battle. Bruce managed to get the best of him, then took off through the tunnel. Bruce quickly realized that the tunnels were like a maze. There are so many different directions to go and surely there would be more guards waiting for him as he tried to make his way through the winding tunnels. He is running out of time.

* * *

Anarchy became the new law of Gotham City. Bane was allowing criminals to rule the streets. Rioting had ensued as businesses got robbed and burned down. Multiple rounds of gunfire was a constant sound that could be heard every other second. Rival gangs were killing each other for turf. No police officers were willing to cross Bane. Officer Gordon even stayed away while the madness was going on. Local Gothamite, Harleen Quinzel managed to escape from Bane's henchmen. She found her way to the Axis Chemical cleanup site and used it to hide out. Harleen became depressed after she quit The Gotham Laugh House because her life seemed to be going nowhere. She tried stealing from a few local department stores just to stay afloat. She managed to steal a few high end suits from a men's department store owned by Falcone. The suits were a perfect color of purple. Harleen loved purple. She also stole from many cosmetic stores and women's clothing stores. She converted a couple sets of colorful tights into a jester's outfit, and when dressed up in it, called herself Harley Quinn. She had fun with it all, but still couldn't figure out how to make ends meet. She was going to college to be a doctor of psychology, but now that Bane had caused the schools to close down, she was left with no hope at all. Here it was, Christmas night, and Harleen had nowhere to work, no money, no home, and nobody to love. She made her way to the toxic waste cleanup containers. It smelled nasty. She sat down contemplating whether or not to jump in. She would start to tiptoe up to the edge, then go through the motions of jumping, but she just couldn't do it. She turned around, as she started walking away, she was suddenly grabbed by somebody. It was Jack Napier. He stood there on the edge of the container, as the green toxic waste dripped from his nude body. He somehow managed to survive his suicide attempt, when he purposely fell into the toxic chemicals. His entire body had become pure white. All of his hair and eyebrows were bright green. His lips were ruby red, and the scars still left his lips holding a perpetual smile. As menacing as he appeared, she still thought he was cute. She imagined what he might look like in one of those purple suits she managed to steal.

"Hey toots! What's your name?" Harleen asked while trembling a bit.

Jack gave Harleen a tug toward him, almost causing her to fall in. He stood there holding her against his body, smelling her hair, as if he was planning on doing some naughty things to her. She was scared and excited at the same time. He could tell that Harleen was attracted to him because she put up very little resistance.

Suddenly, he backed away from her as if she wasn't his type. Then he did a flip off the side of the container and made a splash in the toxic waste. The splash from the toxic waste caused drops to fly through the air and land on Harleen. She shook it off of her as it began to sizzle on her arms. She was confused and looked down toward the container. Jack popped his head out of the water laughing.

Then he said, "You could never be with me because you will never understand what it is like to be me. I am committed to my new found madness. Now run along little girl. Before I kick you out on your ass!"

Harleen's face turned angry. She never liked it when someone thought they could emotionally get the best of her. Her father was a very abusive man, both physically and mentally. She acted like she was about to walk away, but then she turned around, took off her clothes, yelled out a battle cry, and dove head first into the green ooze. Jack was totally caught off guard. He didn't think she had the guts to do it. She suddenly arose from the bottom of the container. She was screaming from the pain, but also felt free at the same time. She realized that death didn't seem so scary to her anymore. Her skin was turning pale. Her hair began changing to green. She reached out to Jack, gave him a kiss, then fell over in his arms dead. Jack got out of the container and pulled Harleen out of the waste. He laid her down on the ledge and stared at her perfect silhouette.

He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Come back to me darling. Let's create madness together."

Suddenly her eyes opened. She gave a deep cough, spitting up green saliva. Then she grabbed Jack, gave him another kiss, as they both fell back into the toxic waste container together.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (We are introduced to The Shadow Master. We find out that the Shadow Master has taken over Chad Grayson's body. Jack Napier and Harley Quinn share a loving moment together.)**


	18. Ghost Of Christmas Future

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 18: Ghost Of Christmas Future by Chad Sheefel 11/22/19**

The midnight hour was approaching Gotham City, as dark clouds began forming over the mountain tops in the far distance. Gotham was still rioting, as gang members killed each other over turf wars. Buildings and stores were on fire. Bane and his army could walk around in the streets without any resistance. He was like a God to the criminal outlets. Most of the ordinary citizens of Gotham were allowed to go back to their homes, but that would not save many of them from the purge of Gotham City. Everyone would need to fend for themselves now. The police wasn't coming to save them. The bridges were blown, and there was no way out. You couldn't try to swim because of the toxic waste that still remained in the water. You couldn't fly out because all aircraft was grounded. Citizens had tried escaping on boats, only to be blown out of the water by Bane's army. Inmates and patients at Arkham Asylum were set free. It was complete anarchy. It had become quite a bloody Christmas.

* * *

Richard was sleeping as Catwoman began to make her way into the city to look for Chad. She promised Richard she would try to find him once Bane's henchmen were out of sight. Plus, she has had a thing for Chad ever since they met at the cafe just days ago. Little did she know, Richard was only faking sleep, and managed to tail behind her. Catwoman could do some amazing acrobatic moves as she scaled the rooftops in her quest to get a better view. Richard took it as a challenge. "Everything you can do, I can do better." he thought to himself as he reenacted her moves with a couple of his own. Catwoman was able to look over most of the city as she climbed to the top of Wayne Enterprise. She had a pair of binoculars. She could see Bane's army strolling down Main Street. She could see the fires, dead bodies, and gangs fighting in the streets and alleyways. But, there was no sign of Chad. Richard was hiding in the background, watching her body language, trying to get an idea if Catwoman had spotted Chad or not. He looked up at the night sky and watched as the dark clouds moved closer. Suddenly, the doors on the roof busted open. A slew of gang members came running out. They must have spotted Catwoman on the security monitors from inside the building.

"Hey pretty thing, this is our territory, so I guess you are our property now." A heavy set gang members said.

"In your dreams, fat ass!" Catwoman said while preparing to defend herself.

One of the gang members held a gun in her direction.

The leader of the gang said, "We don't need no guns to take this chick!"

She snapped her new whip on the ground, "Let's do this boys. I ain't got all night."

They began approaching her one by one. That was their first mistake. She easily disposed of many of them. There were only four left standing. They began circling her as they figured out that they would need to try a new approach. They all rushed her at the same time. She flipped through the air, and landed perfectly, a few feet from the group.

"You've gotta be quicker than that fellas." She insisted.

Suddenly, another slew of gang members came running out the door. They were all holding guns and wasn't planning on putting them down.

"Oh great!" she thought to herself.

"Time to dance with the devil!" One of the gang members yelled.

Catwoman knew she couldn't possibly fight all of them while dodging bullets at the same time.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Richard, as he flew through the air kicking one of the gang members to the ground. The gang was startled. One of them pointed a gun toward Richard. Bang! The gun went off. Catwoman managed to snap her whip, against the man's wrist, in time to send the bullet flying in a different direction, causing the bullet to hit another gang member. Multiple shots then rang out at Catwoman. She was shot twice and then stumbled off the side of Wayne Enterprise. Richard cringed as he saw her tumble over the side. The gang members rushed over to see if her cat guts were splattered all over the pavement below.

"She ain't down there boss!" One of the men said. "She must have nine lives!"

The gang members began circling Richard. "What are we going to do with this little pipsqueak?" one of the men asked.

"I was hoping to see some guts splattered on the pavement!" The leader said as he grabbed a hold of Richard.

Richard began kicking and punching as the leader tried dragging Richard over to the ledge. Suddenly, the pulling stopped. Richard looked up to see why the man was no longer moving. The leader's head had become detached from his body, then landed at Richard's feet. Richard screamed. All the other gang members tried looking around to see what happened. Then in one fell swoop, all of the gang members heads had been severed and fell to the ground as their bodies fell shortly after. Richard had put his head down, then crouched on the ground, in order to dodge the blood that flew from their necks. Once all the action had stopped, Richard started to slightly peek his head up, although he was afraid of what he might see. It was the shadowy figure that donned a deep purple cloak … It was The Shadow Master. He held a broad sword in his hand, with fresh blood stains spattered across its flawless design. Richard realized that The Shadow Master wasn't there to kill him or he would have been dead by now.

"Thank you for saving me mister." Richard said as he tried to get a closer look at his face.

All Richard could see was purple eyes glowing in a shadowy silhouette. At that moment, more gang members ran through the door. They looked at Richard and The Shadow Master. Then they looked down to see all of the severed heads lying on the ground.

"Yo man! You can have this place! We out!" One of the gang members said as they began running in the opposite direction from which they came.

"Wow! You already have street cred!" Richard said to The Shadow Master. "What is your name?" Richard asked.

The Shadow Master was reluctant to speak at first. He stood up on the ledge, and as he jumped off, he yelled, "I am The Shadow Master."

Richard couldn't believe his ears, then ran to the ledge and looked over the side. "Chad!?"

Richard had no doubt in his mind that it was Chad's voice he heard. He put his head down for a few moments and then looked up at the sky.

* * *

The dark clouds hovering over the League of Assassins' training camp began to give off a roar of Thunder, as lightning pierced the sky. It was only a few minutes from midnight. Bruce was exhausted. He had finally made it out of the tunnel of mazes, fighting many assassins on his way. Now he must make it to the Pit of Lazarus and try to stop Ra's al Ghul from opening the Hell-mouth. Bruce makes his way to the hidden passage, still hurting from his battle wounds. He could hear chanting as he made it closer to the entrance that would lead to the pit of Lazarus. Five assassins stood guard. He figured he had only seconds left before the clock would strike midnight. He took a forward approach and barreled through them all. He quickly punched one, then smashed another one's head against the wall. A roundhouse kick would take out another. One of the assassins managed to stab Bruce near the side of his stomach. It did not slow Bruce down. There was no time left for the pain, as he could hear the chanting and the roar of thunder getting louder.

He jumped up and hooked his legs around one of the assassin's neck, flinging him into the only other assassin left standing. As the two assassins hit the ground, Bruce leapt into the air and came down and dropped an elbow directly to the head of one, immediately back-fisting the other. He jumped up and ran to the entryway. He saw Ra's al Ghul in the pit standing over future Selina, holding his spiritual dagger in the air. Selina was laying on a table in the center of the pit. He could also see slain assassins floating in the liquid of the pit. They must have sacrificed themselves to allow entry way for the demon. Ra's suddenly stopped chanting, then thrust the dagger into Selina's chest.

"Noooooo!" Bruce cried out as he tried running toward Ra's.

Ra's released the dagger, put his hands up into the air and began chanting again. The Hell-mouth had begun to open. Once Bruce made it to the pit, he tried punching Ra's. His fists were bouncing off of Ra's as if he was trying to punch a brick wall. Ra's wasn't even phased one bit and continued chanting, as the thunder and lightning crashed just overhead. Bruce quickly turned to Selina and tried to help her, as her blood was spilling over into the liquid of the pit. He was about to pull out the dagger and use it on Ra's, just like Dr. Crane told him he would have to do.

Suddenly Selina spoke, in a frail voice, "Don't … don't remove the dagger."

Bruce didn't understand why she said that. He looked down at her to ask why, but she was already gone. Bruce became infuriated. Ra's al Ghul had managed to get the Hell-mouth to open up. The colors, that resembled the Northern Lights, streamed through and spread across the night sky. Bruce realized that this could be his last chance to stop the demon from entering. He took hold of the dagger and pulled it out of Selina's chest. Just as he was about to thrust the dagger into Ra's al Ghul's body, he realized that Ra's wasn't trying to resist. Not even in the slightest.

"Do it!" Ra's demanded. "I killed your parents, and I will continue to kill everyone you will ever love!"

Bruce gritted his teeth. He was about to stab Ra's, but at the last second Bruce stopped. Then he dropped the dagger.

"No! I won't do it! That would make me no different than you!" Bruce exclaimed.

"What!? You must!" You must!" Ra's screamed.

At that moment, the Hell-mouth began to close shut. Ra's couldn't believe it. He needed Bruce to stab him in order for the ritual to go as planned. He grabbed ahold of Bruce and threw him into the table that Selina laid dead on. Selina's body fell over into the liquid. Then, Ra's grabbed Bruce in a choke hold. His strength was uncanny and Bruce could not break free. Suddenly, Ra's al Ghul's hands started crumbling. Then his arms, shoulders, and soon his entire body would fall apart like powdered rubble. Bruce managed to catch his breath as he watched the crumbled pieces of Ra's al Ghul get sucked up into the Hell-mouth. Then the Hell-mouth was gone. Bruce quickly pulled Selina out of the Lazarus Pit and held her in his arms. He was somehow hoping that the Lazarus Pit would bring her back to life, but it wouldn't appear so. Moments later, the entire structure of the place was starting to implode. He picked Selina up over his shoulder and ran as quickly as he could, watching the ground getting sucked in below his feet. Bruce made it to the entrance of the compound, kicked open the main gates, and hurled his way down the side of the mountain. He didn't stop falling until he hit the side of a boulder that was on the edge of a cavern. Selina's body wasn't so lucky. It continued to fall until a splash sounded below. Bruce sobbed while in great pain. Even though his body felt like it just got ran over by a truck, the sadness in his heart for Gabby and Lola hurt the most. His vision began to fade as he was diminished and beaten. The future of Earth was safe for now.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Catwoman was shot while trying to save Richard Grayson. Richard realized Chad was The Shadow Master. Bruce stopped Ra's al Ghul from allowing Darkseid to come through the Hell-mouth, but not in time to save future Selina. Bruce barely escaped, as the mountain top imploded.)**


	19. New Home

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 19: New Home by Chad Sheefel 11/23/19**

Bruce Wayne managed to save the planet, but in doing so, it took everything he had. He laid there passed out, nearly dead, next to the boulder that stopped his fall. The training grounds for the League of Assassins had been swallowed up by the mountain. The future Selina Kyle was gone. A few hours went by before someone discovered Bruce lying there. It was a young woman, dressed in many layers due to the cold conditions of the mountain. She took one of her layers off and put it on Bruce to try to keep him warm. Then, she put him on a sled, and began dragging him away. Bruce's eyes barely opened up, but only for a moment, just long enough to see that he was being carried away. Shortly after, they made it to a cabin in a wooded area of the mountains. She carried him inside and laid him on the bed. Then she began to patch up his wounds. He slightly opened up his eyes again, just long enough to catch a glimpse of the beautiful woman that was tending to his wounds, before he was out again.

* * *

A week had gone by in Gotham City. Bane was still in control. Gotham citizens were getting hungry. Bane had negotiated his conditions with the United States government. Usually, the military wouldn't negotiate with terrorists, but there were too many innocent people to stage an attack. Bane allowed helicopters to bring in food. But he wouldn't give any of the food to the people unless they obeyed his command. He would make the strongest men join his army. The women and children would feed his men. Bane would put tracking devices on everything and everyone. He wanted to know what was going on every second, of every hour. His army had grown to over 40,000 men, and he was recruiting more every day. He kept Oswald, along with many of the other Gotham Government officials locked up at Gotham Prison. He allowed Arkham Asylum to become the new Court House. All traitors would be left hanging from the street lights on Main Street.

* * *

Richard Grayson managed to find his way back to Wayne Manor. He finally had the opportunity to meet Gabby, Lola, and Alfred. After a couple days of Richard almost getting beat up by Lola, they managed to get along just fine. As they were all getting settled in, they awaited Bruce and Selina's return, but after almost a week, they feared the worst. It was New Year's Day. Wayne Manor had became a home for orphaned children. Alfred felt like it became an orphanage over 16 years ago, and he welcomed the children, as they went through such trying times. Each night, they would go out and try to find others that needed help. Wayne Manor had plenty of food and many rooms to spare. They had housed about 30 women and children during that week. Everyone would take turns doing chores and looking out for Bane's army to return.

* * *

It was about 4pm. One of the children found a package outside of Wayne Manor and brought it to Alfred's attention. It was a package labeled for Gabby and Lola. Alfred stuck his ear to it and listened for any ticking noises. He was suspicious due to the fact that mail hadn't been delivered since Bane took over. He shook it a bit to make sure it wasn't a bomb. Gabby and Lola saw Alfred inspecting the package. They noticed it looked a lot like the packages they had received just weeks ago. They ran over to Alfred and snatched it out of his hand.

"It's safe Alfred. We have gotten packages like these before." Gabby said.

They took it up to the room they had been sharing, and then opened it. The first thing they found was a letter. It said. From: Mom

"It's from our mom!" Lola cried out. Gabby quickly opened it up and read it.

"Dear Gabby and Lola. You have been the truest love of my life. Everyday I was able to spend with you was the most precious days anyone could ever ask for. You are both smart, strong, and beautiful. I am sorry that I kept the secret about mine and your father's past. I only wanted to keep you safe. I asked Mr. Fox at Wayne Enterprise to send this to you if I didn't return. You two have made a major impact on so many people's lives. More than you could ever know. And, you will continue making a difference in people's lives because you both have a beautiful heart. I know that one day, we will meet again. Until we do, I love you always, Selina. PS … I knew you girls were sneaking out in your Halloween costumes. I am the one that sent you your new outfits. In this box, you will find some new gear, with quite a few upgrades. I hope you enjoy the new look. Love you again, Mom."

Gabby and Lola sit and cry for a minute. They wanted to see their mother so bad. This letter was like a confirmation they may not get that opportunity. Despite their sadness, they opened up the box to reveal the new outfits that their mom sent them. Gabby pulled hers out first. It was an outfit shaped like the Catwoman outfit, but instead of it being jet black, it was dark gray with black stripes. Sitting just below that was a new whip. Then, Gabby took hers out. The outfit was half-black, half-purple. It came with a jester's hat to match. It also had a small stick, that when you pushed a button, the stick would extend out to resemble a baseball bat. Down below that, was explicit instructions to see Mr. Fox at Wayne Enterprise for further sizing and upgrades. Just as they were holding the outfits up to their bodies, Richard came running into their room unannounced.

He saw the outfits and said, "Hey! What are those?" He asked.

"First off, shouldn't you have knocked?… these are our Halloween costumes." Gabby replied.

"I'm not stupid. I know those are superhero outfits! Richard exclaimed.

"Shh … do you want to tell everybody in this place?" Lola demanded. "If you knew what they were, then why did you ask?" Lola said as if it was a rhetorical question.

"I want in. You guys have seen my moves. I want to get revenge for my parents' death." Richard demanded as he gritted his teeth.

"I know Richard. But, you don't have an outfit." Gabby stated.

"Actually I do!" Richard declared as he pulled his shirt off.

Underneath his shirt was the tights that he wore during his act with the Flying Graysons. The tights were dark red and had a yellow "R" near the chest.

"What does the "R" stand for? Lola asked.

"It stands for Robin Bird. That's what my parents always called me." Richard replied.

"Wait a second!" Gabby said. "You are Dick!"

"What did you call me? Richard replied.

"No, I remember you from my dreams. You fought along side of my mother and father ... in the future." Gabby said while realizing she probably sounded crazy to Richard.

"O … K … ?" Richard Replied. "Either way, I am in." he insisted.

Then Gabby tore a strip from her black sleeve, poked holes in it, and tied it around Richard's face. "There, now your outfit is complete. We will call you Robin Bird." Gabby said.

"I think we should just call him **Robin**." Lola insisted.

"Robin it is!" Richard exclaimed.

Suddenly, their door opened up. Alfred was standing there shaking his head at the three of them as they held their outfits in their hands.

"You three aren't going anywhere ... until you have received adequate training. We will begin after supper." Alfred said as he started walking around to alert others that supper would be done soon.

* * *

In midtown Gotham. Helicopters are bringing in new food and supplies. About 15 of Bane's army men were standing there waiting for the helicopter to drop the goods. Suddenly, Bane's men are ambushed by people wearing red hoods, armed with guns. Some of Bane's men try to fire off shots, but Bane's men were quickly cut down. The Red Hood members began taking the supplies, and then quickly ran off. Moments later, Bane arrived on the scene. He looked around to see if any of his men survived. There was one. The man was shot in the shoulder. He told Bane they were hijacked. Bane looked very disappointed in him.

"Too bad they didn't finish the job. I guess this is what anarchy looks like!" Bane said while pointing the gun at his fallen soldier, then pulling the trigger.

Bane seemed as if he expected something like this to happen. He began laughing while he pulled out a tracking device.

"We will just have to see where these rats are hiding out!"

Bane took many of his army men with him and followed the tracking device. It lead them to a sewer drain. They stepped down into the cold slimy water, as they started entering the tunnel. He had his army go in first, just in case it was a trap. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Bane's presumption proved to be correct. Then he could hear gunshots and men screaming. Moments later, the shooting and screaming finally stopped. Bane could see that something big was coming toward him. Then it was gone. A second later, Bane felt his feet get pulled out from below him, as he started to fall into the water. Once Bane managed to look up out of the slimy water, Killer Croc was standing over him. The toxic waste in the water had caused Killer Croc to get three sizes bigger.

"How dare you bring your activities down here!? The sewer is my territory! Killer Croc exclaimed.

Killer Croc grabbed a hold of Bane's neck and tried holding Bane under water. Bane struggled at first, until he pushed the button on his oxygen mask. Suddenly, Killer Croc could feel the resistance. Then … POW! Killer Croc went flying through the air and landed hard on his back. Croc was barely fazed, as he went right back after Bane. They rolled around in the water exchanging punches. Bane realized the water was Killer Croc's best friend, so he managed to flip Killer Croc onto the land. After fighting for a few moments, Bane could feel as Croc's energy started to dissipate. Bane finally got the upper hand. He began punching Killer Croc's head into the ground. Suddenly, he stopped punching. Bane realized that they had both been set up. The Red Hood was hoping they would kill each other. He stared down at the fallen Croc and stepped away. Killer Croc started to regain his composure and prepared to fight some more.

"We've been set up! Crocodile Man!" Bane proclaimed. "You can have your disgusting sewer, and keep your filthy water!

Killer Croc began to act calm for a second, although he was actually still tired from the beat down he just took from Bane.

"We should work together! You join my army and we will continue to hold this city accountable for all its sins." Bane insisted.

"How will we be atoned for our sins?" Croc asked

"You and I are messengers for God." Bane preached.

"What God?" Croc replied as he looked up at dark skies.

"Darkseid!" Bane yelled out with full belief in his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bruce was saved by a beautiful woman after he was left for dead on the mountain top. Bane fought Killer Croc after being set up by the Red Hood. Richard Grayson becomes Robin.)**


	20. New Years Resolution

**Katt Girl & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 20: New Years Resolution by Chad Sheefel 11/24/19**

Alfred was a tough trainer. He refused to allow Gabby, Lola, or Richard any slack in their efforts to become crime fighters. He trained them in the cave below Wayne Manor. He would set up obstacles that would challenge every aspect of their physique. Alfred had a lot on his plate. In three days, they had managed to take in 20 more refugees. When he wasn't training Lola, Gabby, and Richard, he would be teaching refugees how to protect Wayne Manor from unwanted guests. You could say, he was building his own army. He certainly had the resources to do so. He figured out a chain of command, so that everyone knew who to report to in case of problems. Plus, he used his dinner bells as an alarm system. Everyone that lived there would carry a bell. He was fortunate for a little while, as Wayne Manor had very little to worry about as far as intruders, mostly raccoons and other woodland creatures, but Alfred's new family would soon be challenged.

The Red Hood was also building an army. A lot of men from different criminal outlets were joining forces. With Falcone gone, someone else needed to step up. The Red Hood knew every backroom, and every back alley in Gotham City. Most of them were complete slimeballs that would cut your throat for a dollar, but they knew the only way to defeat Bane was to work together. Much of Bane's army did things out in the open. The leader of the Red Hood was unknown. His anonymity left him unpredictable.

Some of the Red Hood stumbled upon Wayne Manor. Alfred, being prepared, had managed to get everyone in their hiding places. He didn't want to fight if he didn't have to, but he had people placed in strategic areas of the house just in case. He had created many cubby holes behind large furniture and statues. The Red Hood entered Wayne Manor, to what seemed to be completely empty to them. Alfred made sure he would leave a few pieces of jewelry left out in hopes that they would make their score, then leave. Unfortunately, for this day, that would not be the case. Bane's army had been following this particular group of hooligans. They snuck around the outside, blocking all the exits. Then Bane had his men go in. Gun fire began to ring out from all directions. Alfred's group didn't budge. He had trained them well, as they secretly watched the blood bath ensue. Alfred had cameras on most of the mansion and was watching from a secure location. Members of the Red Hood had no where to go. They were only able to take a couple of Bane's men out. One of the Red Hood was trying to hide in the Study. Bane's men was about to approach the room. One of Alfred's people decided to break protocol and invited the Red Hood member to hide with them. He accepted, as it was either that or die. Bane's men entered the Study. They knew the Red Hood member was in there, but he was nowhere to be found. At that moment, Alfred saw him on the monitor. The menacing hulk like figure known as Bane. Alfred couldn't believe how much bigger Bane had gotten since his fortunate escape from Bane, only days ago. Bane entered the Study. (You could hear the Darth Vader music in your head) Bane looked around. He was at the height of his perception. He began trying to figure out what the best hiding spot would be. Alfred stood ready to sound his alarm if Bane was to uncover their secret location. Bane figured it out. He started marching over to the spot. Alfred was going to push the alarm, when suddenly, Bane stopped. He noticed that a few of the books didn't have as much dust on them as they should have based on how empty the place was. Bane realized that if he was to uncovered the secret location, he could possibly be attacked. He wasn't sure how many would attack him, he only knew he wasn't prepared for a worse case scenario. Bane ordered his men to leave. They didn't understand why. They were like hound dogs, and knew they had their coon trapped. They obeyed him, as Bane lead them out. Alfred was relieved. He was also under the assumption that Bane must have known what was coming. As Bane was leaving the mansion, he looked directly into one of the cameras, and gave a menacing glare into it. At that point, Alfred knew he would have to prepare his army for a much larger battle in days to come.

After Bane's army left. the Red Hood member came out of his hiding place along with the one that helped him. He wasn't sure what to do. He originally was there to rob them, now he felt he owed a great deal of gratitude to the person that helped him hide. Suddenly, as they walked out into the main room, other members of Alfred's army began coming out of the woodwork. The Red Hood member couldn't believe how many hiding spots they were coming out of. Alfred entered the room, stepping over dead bodies, and confronted the Red Hood member.

"You have a choice. You can join us, or go back out to fend for yourself. I'm sure your leader will accept you with open arms." Alfred said as he smirked.

The Red Hood member looked around. He could see the family that Alfred had created. He had always wished for such loving camaraderie. But he grew up on the inner streets of Gotham City, and never got to feel any such thing. The Red Hood member pulled off his shroud. He was a young man, about 19 or 20 years old. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a strong square jaw. Alfred was in desperate need of some stronger men to carry some of the work load.

He looked up at Alfred and said. "I would love to become part of your family."

"Excellent!" Alfred replied. "What is your name, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Sir, **Azrael**, sir." He answered in a militant voice.

"Well, Sir Azrael. Welcome to the family." Alfred told him. "Help my people to clean up this mess. Supper will be done in an hour."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a wooded area, on the side of a mountain, Bruce Wayne had woken after being out for nearly four days. He could smell the cold fresh air of the mountain area. He wasn't quite sure how he got there. He could only remember glimpses of being pulled on a sled. Then he remembered the beautiful woman that had tended to his wounds. At that moment, he realized he couldn't remember his name. He must have gotten amnesia from hitting the boulder so hard. He began looking around the room. His eyes still glazed from being out for so long. The light was still blinding to him. He made his way around the room kind of like a blind man would feel his way around. Mostly, he bumped into chairs, desks, and other small furniture. He could feel canned goods on the shelf and bowls close by. He discovered a water jug, then smelled it. Once he realized it was water, he started chugging it down because he was rather thirsty. Suddenly, the door opened up. He could feel a strong cold breeze enter the room.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." The woman said.

"Where are we?" Bruce asked.

We are at a cabin on the side of a mountain." She replied.

"Who am I? How did I get here?" Bruce asked with confusion in his voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me that. I'm not sure what you're name is. You didn't have any identification on you when I found you on the side of the mountain. I figured you was a mountain climber and got trapped in the avalanche." She replied.

"Avalanche?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, it was quite a doozy, let me tell you. I thought the whole mountain was coming down." She replied.

Bruce began having flashbacks of the lightning and thunder. Then he saw glimpses of the ground crumbling beneath his feet. The memory almost caused Bruce to collapse.

The woman quickly caught him, then said, "Perhaps you aren't quite ready to be on your feet just yet."

Bruce's vision started to come into focus as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

As he was being taken back to his bed, he asked, "What is your name?

"**Talia**. My name is Talia." She said as she was taken by his handsome stare. "You rest now. I will prepare you a nice dinner. I'm sure you are starving."

* * *

Arkham Asylum had been taken over by the psychiatric patients. It became the new Court House for Gotham City. Bane would drop off failed members of his army, then allow the crazy court to rule on their judgment. It usually didn't end pretty for the accused. Oswald was next. They brought him in front of the insane judge. Oswald was tied up, with a shroud over his head, and tape over his mouth.

"You are being held here for your crimes against Bane. How do you plead?" The judge asked.

Oswald stood there mumbling, shaking his head. The judge ordered the bailiff to remove the shroud and pull off the tape. Oswald squawked in pain as they ripped the tape off. "How do you plead?" The judge asked again.

"Raakk! Not guilty you blundering buffoon!"

A couple seconds went by. Suddenly, the crazy judge banged his gavel on the podium.

"We find you guilty of all charges! Now, you have two different ways that you can pay for your crimes. One, we shoot you in the head. Or two, you walk the frozen harbor. If you make it to the other side, you can be let free."

It was a nobrainer for Oswald. He chose to walk the partially frozen harbor. The bailiff put the tape back on Oswald's mouth, then covered his head with the shroud. Oswalds eyes got big as the shroud covered his face. He began squirming as the bailiff marched him out onto the barely frozen water. He demanded Oswald to walk or be shot. Oswald just stood there.

BANG! A warning shot was fired.

Oswald flinched but realized he would have to try to make his way across, although he couldn't tell where he was going. He managed to waddle quite a ways out. The bailiff was surprised to see Oswald made it as far as he had. Nobody else had ever made it that far. Suddenly, Oswald could feel the ice start to crack beneath him. He tried to stand as still as he could, but then he heard another warning shot in the distance. Oswald could tell he had made it quite a ways, due to the loudness of the bang. He tried to waddle another step, but the ice gave way. He fell into the water, kicking and squirming for a bit, until the current below the ice would sweep him away.

The bailiff went back inside, then yelled out, "Next case!"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Alfred began building an army of refugees at Wayne Manor. The Red Hood broke into Wayne Manor, only to be ambushed up by Bane's men. Alfred allowed one of the Red Hood to join Alfred's army. The Red Hood member's name was Azrael. Bruce Wayne woke up after being out cold for four days. He meets the woman that helped him heal. Her name was Talia. Oswald Copplepot was sent to trial at Arkham Asylum. As a punishment for his crimes against Bane, he was forced to walk the barely frozen harbor. He fell in before making it across, then got swept away by the current below the ice.)**


	21. First Mission

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 21: First Mission by Chad Sheefel 11/25/19**

A couple of days had gone by since the attack at Wayne Manor. The attack left about 10 members of the Red Hood dead. Azrael had become a great addition to the family. He was able to do many things that required heavy lifting. Alfred feared that Bane would soon be mounting an attack. He and Azrael were building reinforcement structures throughout the Manor. Alfred had managed to melt down many of the metal statues, then used them to shield the windows. Thomas and Martha Wayne were avid collectors of artillery used during The Revolutionary War. Alfred refurbished the three canons they had bought at an auction at Fort Wayne. **(Fort Wayne was named in honor of Anthony Wayne. He was a Colonel for the Continental Congress and a commander in the Pennsylvania regiment just as the war began in 1775.) **

Using ropes, swords, and barbed wire, Alfred began setting up traps within a few yards of the premises. They dug large holes and disguised them as part of the ground. Large spotlights were also put all around the property. Azrael made himself a protected outfit out of knights body armor and samurai equipment. Azrael knew the size of Bane's army. He also knew Wayne Manor wouldn't withstand much of an attack. Alfred looked around, he still wasn't satisfied with the overall protection either. Based on what Azrael said about the size of Bane's army, Alfred feared the worst.

* * *

Gabby, Lola, and Richard trained hard in the cave below Wayne Manor. They looked like three members of the US Olympic team. Somersaults, uppercut punches, and flying kicks were just some of the fighting skills they had been working on. Blocking, dodging, and disappearing were other qualities that Alfred had taught them. They were becoming quite the **dynamic trio** of acrobats, and they were fast learners. Later that evening, after supper, Alfred held a meeting with them.

"Are you three ready for your first mission?" Alfred asked.

The excitement in their eyes was all the acknowledgement Alfred needed.

"We need to be more prepared for Bane's army. I am going to send you three on a reconnaissance mission. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be to make your way to Wayne Enterprise ... undetected, and meet with Mr. Fox. He dabbles in the arts of creating military grade weapons for the government. I want you to retrieve these weapons and bring them back … undetected."

The kids began doing flips and somersaults because they were so excited to get some action. Their outfits were in a large, walk-in safe Alfred had installed a couple years back. Once their outfits were on, they began to discuss what they should call their dynamic trio.

"How about, The Kidd, The Katt, and The Kanary." Gabby asked in a joking voice.

"I think we should be called, The Akro-Bats." Richard said as he did a backflip.

"What about, Tri-Force or Triple Threat?" Lola suggested.

"Look at the emblem on your shoulder." Alfred insisted.

They all look at each others' shoulders. There is a symbol on it.

"**D3**!?" The kids all ask at the same time. "What are we, The Mighty Ducks?" Lola piped up.

"You three are The Dynamic Trio…. And it was easier to make the emblem that way." Alfred responded. "Plus, you can detach the emblem and use it as a weapon or small shield." Alfred chuckled, as he noticed the kids were still unsure about the name he chose for them. "And, once you make it to Wayne Enterprise … undetected … Mr. Fox will show you many other upgrades for your outfits."

Alfred had found a back way out of the cave. It actually lead to the small cave that, Bruce and Chad used as a fort, when they were younger. It was now the exit point for D3 headquarters. As they walked down the narrowly crafted tunnel that Alfred managed to chisel out, the bats didn't even respond anymore. They had almost become domesticated. D3 thought they were at a dead end, until Alfred removed a fake stone. It seemed so real. Once removed, it lead to a small shaft and a step ladder. Alfred made his way up the ladder, pushed up on a board, just above his head, and came out under a desk that was sitting in the small cave.

The cave still had some of Bruce Wayne and Chad Grayson's old drawings on the walls. You could tell, based on some of the pictures, they had their good moments and they had their bad. One of the pictures was a drawing of Bruce throwing a chair at Chad in 8th grade. Apparently, Chad had carved initials into one of Bruce's favorite set of drum sticks. "CWH." which meant, "Chad Was Here." Bruce had just got them signed by Ringo Starr. As Alfred felt the nostalgia in the air, he instructed D3 to follow his exact orders. They were happy to oblige. He sent them with a map, compass, night vision goggles, binoculars, rations, and water. Each one of them had a tracking device.

"Be sure to use your communicators, by chance that you might get separated. "Alfred insisted as the three heroes dashed off into the night.

They were barely out of his sight, and Alfred was already worried. He gave them the safest route he could, based on the information that he received from Azrael. Unfortunately, part of that route would go through the Narrows. Bane's men would barely ever go there. Only the destitute and downtrodden lived there. Bane felt that was punishment enough for their sins. If D3 hits a detour in their route, it would take them close to the river side. After the stories Bruce told him about the giant crocodile, Alfred was hoping they could keep away from that area. He also wanted to keep them away from the toxic cleanup site at Axis Chemical. Other than wanting to keep them away from the toxic fumes, rumors had been going around that the place was haunted by a couple ghosts. Alfred didn't usually believe in such things, but he wasn't taking any chances with his three brave cadets.

* * *

Gabby was the fastest of the three. The other two were fast, but she seemed to have blazing speed. They were trying to time themselves. It was about a ten mile trek, and they couldn't take a straight path. It required running through trails, swinging from trees, climbing buildings, and leaping rooftops. (Okay, they didn't have to swing from trees, but it made for some fun practice.) Bane had over 40,000 soldiers surrounding Gotham City in a 10 mile radius. That left very little room for carelessness. They figured they could make it to Wayne Enterprise in a little over an hour, if all went smooth. That also meant they would need to average 6 to 7 minutes a mile.

D3 made it through most of the wooded area leading up to Wayne Manor without any resistance. That was over half the trip. But now they were getting closer to civilization, and they knew they had to be on their toes. They stopped for a second, to look at the map, for further instruction. Alfred had drawn an "X" which was marked for each area they would need to make it to on their journey. It appeared it would take them through a dark area leading to the Narrows. As they made their way through, they could see people lying on the ground. They couldn't tell if they were dead or sleeping. Suddenly, they could hear someone screaming. They checked it out by using their binoculars and night vision. It looked as if it was a mother and her son running away from some of Bane's men. Bane's men were laughing as if they were toying with them. Finally, about 4 men surround the mother and child. The boy only seemed to be about 5 years old. The men looked like they were going to get aggressive with the mother. Lola instantly reacted without discussing a plan first. She leapt down toward one of the men in the group, while at the same time, extending her bat, and then... Whack! smashing one of them across the head. The other men were startled, then two of them drew their weapons... Snap! Gabby cracked her whip and knocked one of the mens' gun out of his hand. The other man's gun flew out of his hand, after a D3 emblem hits his wrist. The team of D3 quickly retired the men. It almost felt too easy to them at this point. They ran over to the mother and child.

"We can help you! We can show you a path that will lead you to safety." Gabby stated.

"What are your names?" Richard asked.

"My name is **Catherine**, and this is my son **Jason**." She said in a scared voice.

Gabby looked at Catherine. She could tell that Catherine was a major drug user because the needle marks were all up and down her arms. She looked frail. Jason looked meek and hungry. Lola held out some rations that Alfred had prepared for the three of them. They gladly accepted the rations and a little water, then Catherine and Jason made their way down the path that D3 told them about. Suddenly, D3 heard a vehicle approaching them. They ducked off and hid in the shadows. It appeared to more of Bane's men. Two of them got out of the vehicle and walked over to the unconscious men. They began tapping them on their faces to wake them up. Richard realized that his emblem was still lying on the ground just off the side of the road.

"What happened to you guys?" One of the men asked as the others were waking up.

"Did you get hit by the Red Hood."

"Naw, they didn't get hit by the Red Hood." The other man stated. "They wouldn't be alive right now."

"We barely got a look at them. They were so fast … and violent." one man said, while still seeing tweety bird in his eyes.

"They looked like a cat, a clown, and a canary." the other woke man said.

Then they noticed the D3 emblem on the ground. "What does D3 stand for?" one man asked.

"I think it stands for the Mighty Ducks." the other man said while shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought you said they looked like a cat, a clown, and a canary. Which is it?

They got on their CB radio, then they told their commander about their situation. Then, they all jumped in their military vehicle, and started heading off in search of their attackers. D3 watched them as they drove off, making sure they didn't go the same direction as Catherine and Jason. After that, they looked at their watch, and realized they needed to make up ground.

"Alfred's going to be mad when he finds out you already lost your emblem." Gabby said to Richard.

"Well, maybe he will come up with a different name for us." Richard joked.

"So much for being…. Undetected." Lola smirked.

"You know what, Richard? I think we should start calling you Dick from now on." Gabby teased.

They decided to put all jokes aside and headed into the Narrows. As they scaled the smaller buildings, they could see hundreds, maybe thousands, of people lying on the ground, camping under tarps and sheets, or standing around burning barrels. It was such a sad sight to look at. So many factionless, so much potential wasted. And to think, it was already like this before Bane turned Gotham into a war zone. (Apparently, after Martha and Thomas Wayne died, nobody tried keeping up on providing homeless shelters for the extremely poor. Plus, Gotham had gotten colder and more desensitized to cruel, inhumane behavior.)

They are about two miles away from Wayne Enterprise, when they come across an obstacle in their way. Bane had posted men in new areas that Azrael thought were vacant. This meant they would need to take a detour. To the left was the Axis Chemical cleanup site, the other path was along the riverside.

"Well, which way should we go? If we go one way, we might encounter a large crocodile, the other way, a couple ghosts." Gabby asked.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Alfred turned Wayne Manor into a fort to prepare for Bane's men. Alfred sent Katt Girl, The Harley Kidd, and Robin on their first mission as D3. They must get to Wayne Enterprise and retrieve some items from Mr. Fox. The kids fend off four of Bane's men that surrounded a woman and a child by the name of Catherine and Jason. They hit a snag on their way, and must decide to take a detour through, the Axis Chemical cleanup site, or they could take the riverside.)**


	22. Catch 22

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 22: Catch 22 by Chad Sheefel 11/26/19**

"Hmm … Would I rather take on a large menacing crocodile, or … go past a chemical spill and possibly take on a couple of ghosts?" Dick thought out loud.

"I don't know if I want to go past that stinky chemical plant." Lola stated. "Besides, ghosts' scare me. At least I can punch a real person." she proclaimed.

"Can't we just flip a coin already? Dick asked.

"Well … we could try to take on those 20 guards from Bane's army. But ... Alfred said to get to Wayne Enterprise without getting noticed. And … there is already six of his men looking for us as we speak, not to mention, more men will be looking for us soon." Gabby said in a long breath. "I will be honest, I would rather take my chances with the nasty smell of the chemical clean up site, and ... "ghosts" … than take on a huge crocodile."

"Fine! But … if we run into any ghosts, it better be Casper!" Lola exclaimed. "Does anyone have a proton pack and a ghost trap?" Lola laughed.

Katt Girl, Robin, and The Harley Kidd began their detour toward the Axis Chemical cleanup site.

"My brother Chad is still out here somewhere. He has become a superhero called The Shadow Master. He could probably beat up Bane, the ghosts, and the crocodile … at the same time." Dick said as they quickly moved along.

"Our mom is Catwoman. She would claw all their eyes out." Lola proclaimed.

"What? Your mom is Catwoman? She is the one that helped me look for Chad. But … she got shot and fell off of Wayne Enterprise." Dick stated.

"That was probably the other Selina, not our mom Selina … well … I don't know how to explain it." Gabby said while sounding confused.

"Let's just call her Aunt Selina." Lola simplified.

"I know mom is still alive. I can sense it. Must be a Cat and daughter thing." Gabby said.

"Brewsky always seems to find a way to win. I am sure they are making their way back. They probably have to find a way to get across the water, since Bane destroyed the bridges." Lola replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, close to Wayne Manor, Catherine and her five year old son Jason, were spotted by Bane's men. The six men had been driving around looking for D3, when they spotted the mother and child approaching the gates of Wayne Manor. The men drove up to them, blocking the entrance to the manor. Then they jumped out of their military jeep. Catherine crouched down to hold Jason, as the bright lights from the jeep let off a blinding glare. A couple of the men ripped Jason out of her arms. Jason bit one of the men on the wrist, then kicked him in the shin. The other man grabbed Jason even tighter as Jason tried squirming away. Then, the man that was bitten, backhanded Jason across the face. Blood flew from Jason's lip, but Jason was tough and didn't even cry. He just looked up at the man with a mean stare. The other four men were assaulting Catherine. They were trying to feel her up and get her pants off of her.

"Hold still you crackhead!" One of the men said.

"Hurry up and do what you gotta do already, so I can whack these two." Another man said.

Suddenly, the six men were startled when a giant spotlight was turned on in their direction.

"Release the woman and child, then vacate the premises!" A voice demanded over a loudspeaker.

"Shoot out the light!" One of Bane's men yelled.

They let go of Catherine and Jason, then began shooting at the spotlight. Jason ran over to his mom to try to help her up, then they began trying to run away.

One of Bane's men noticed them trying for their escape. "Where do you think you're going!" The man yelled while firing shots in their direction.

Catherine stayed behind Jason to shield him as they ran off out of sight. The man that shot at them gave chase. Catherine and Jason hid behind a bush, then watched as the man ran past them.

"Okay Mom, he's gone. Let's get out of here before he comes back around." Jason whispered.

His mom didn't respond. "Come on Mom." He said as he looked over at her. "Mom!?" he yelled as he noticed her slumped over.

He tried to hold her up. Then he noticed there was blood on his hands after touching her back. The man heard him crying out, then approached Jason.

"There you are you little bastard. Aww … did poor mommy bite the dust? Don't worry, you are about to join her!" He said with a menacing grin.

Just as he was about to point the gun at Jason, a sword slashed right through his arm, cutting it clean off. The arm and the gun landed on the ground. The man was stunned. Then, he felt the sword go through his back. He looked down to see the point of the sword protruding from his stomach. Then the sword twisted, as the man fell to the ground dead. Jason looked up, Azrael was standing there in his body armor. Jason thought he was about to be next.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid." Azrael stated as he kneeled down and picked Catherine up from the ground. "Come on. I know another way around."

Bane's men had managed to shoot out the spotlight, then tried making their way closer to the house. One of the men tried using his walkie talkie to call in to their commander, but all he got was static. Alfred had managed to scramble his frequency. Two of the men sprinted off in a different direction, while the other three approached the front door. They tried shooting out windows, but stopped because the bullets were ricocheting back at them.

"Man, they got this place like a fortress! Let's see if we can find another way around." one of the men said.

They started running around to the side of the manor, when suddenly, they fell into a large hole. The hole was nearly fifteen feet deep. They tried jumping up, but they were too white to jump that high. Then, one of the men tried to stand on the other man's shoulder. They still couldn't reach. Then they started yelling for the other two men. Suddenly the trapped men hear gunfire in the distance. … On the other side of the hill, leading to the back door of the manor, Alfred managed to set up decoy dummies, made from Martha Wayne's store-like manikins. Alfred had them on a motion sensor track. The two men shredded the manikins in half, then made their way over to check out their kill.

"What the hell! These are just dummies! One of the men exclaimed.

Then a voice was heard in the distance. "I'm afraid you gentlemen are the dummies." Alfred stated.

As they turn to point their guns in his direction … Swoosh! … Their ankles are nabbed up by a rope, then they are pulled upside down, and hanged nearly ten feet off the ground. They also dropped their guns due to the sudden jerk. One of the men reached for a knife, then proceeded to cut through the rope. He finally got the rope cut, then fell hard to the ground. As soon as he stood up to regain his composure, POW! he was hit with a sneak attack punch. The man fell back down again. He looked up to see Azrael standing there, with a sword up over his head, about to strike him dead.

Just before he could strike Bane's fallen man, Alfred yelled out. "Azrael! Stop!"

Azrael stopped just before the sword could split the man's skull in half. Then, Azrael smashed his boot to the side of his head, knocking the man out cold. Then he looked up at the man that was hanging. Azrael could hear pee dripping and hitting the ground.

"I will take it from here, Sir Azrael! Alfred said.

Azrael walked away in disapproval of Alfred's methods to retain Bane's army. Instead, Azrael would have rather gotten rid of them, before they could become more of a nuisance. A nurse, in Alfred's new family, was tending to Jason and Catherine's wounds. Jason only had some scratches and bruises, but Catherine had been shot, and was still barely alive. Jason stayed next to her the entire time.

* * *

D3 finally made it to the Axis Chemical clean up site. As they hid, they could see some of Bane's army standing about a block from the site. His army probably didn't want to get any closer because the smell and fumes were so bad. Unfortunately, that meant D3 would need to head into the clean up area, in order to stay undetected. They find an opening in the fence. The opening looked like somebody used wire-cutters to get in. There was about ten large containers placed near the middle of the site. They tried sneaking between them.

"Eww! ... This smell is enough to make you puke!" Dick whispered loudly.

"Shush! … Un ... dee ... tect ... ed, remember? Gabby said as a reminder.

D3 got startled, when suddenly they were approached by Jack Napier and Harleen Quinsel. Jack was dressed up in one of the purple suits Harleen stole from Falcone's department store. He carried a long crowbar, but used it as a cane. Harleen was wearing her half-red, half-black, white polka dotted Harley Quinn outfit. She also carried a large gavel that was bigger than a sledge hammer.

"I like your outfit, chick!" Harley Quinn stated to The Harley Kidd. Then she tapped on the side of one of the barrels, and said, "Now, we just need to dip you into one of these soothing soup bowls, and you can look just like me and my puddin.

You're crazy! Exclaimed Lola, as she put her dukes up.

Harley Quinn looked over at Jack and said. "Aw Puddin, she doesn't want to be like us."

Then Jack looked at Katt Girl and Robin, grew a huge grin on his face, then said, "What about you two little rascals? Wouldn't you love to join the avant garde of having this fair skin, ruby red lips, and a hair color so natural, only your undertaker knows for sure. Ha Ha Ha He He Hoo Hoo Hoo!"

"What do you think you are? Some kind of **joker**?" Robin said.

"I guess you could say ... I am! Hoo Hoo Hoo, He he he! ... Then, Jack's face went from a huge smile into a long frown, as he could tell that the kids weren't entertained. "Oh forget it! These three are boring! … Let's kill'em"

D3 got into a fighting stance, preparing for battle. Harley Quinn swung her large gavel at Robin. Robin quickly dodged out of the way. Then, Jack took a swing at Lola with his crowbar. Lola managed to block it with her stick. Then she pushed a button and made it extend into a bat. Jack's eyes got wide, as he watched the bat smack him in the head. Gabby snapped her whip, pulling the gavel out of Harley Quinns hand. Gabby followed it up with a roundhouse kick to Harley Quinn's face. Harley Quinn was stunned for a second, but shook it off, picked her gavel back off the ground, then started swinging it wildly in Gabby's direction. Gabby quickly jumped out of the way. The gavel was smashing against the sides of the containers, as Harley Quinn was relentless in her efforts to smash Gabby like a bug. Jack started to get back up. Robin saw him and jumped up on Jack like a spider monkey, then started punching Jack's face multiple times. Jack finally managed to throw him off. But, just as he did that, Jack was swept out from under his feet, When Lola hit him in the legs with the bat. Harley Quinn loaded up for one final hard swing of her gavel. Gabby jumped out of the way just in time. The gavel smashed into one of the containers and busted a hole in it. The green toxic waste spewed out and threw up all over Harley Quinn. The sound of sizzling on Harley's skin was traumatic to Gabby because she could remember that noise after barely making it out of the Axis Chemical explosion. Harley fell to the ground, landing into the puddle of ooze. D3 had to quickly cover their noses as the heat from the fumes started to raise off the ground.

Suddenly, they hear a man yell out, "Who is back there!?. "Who ever it is, show yourself!" he demanded.

D3 quickly dashed off in the opposite direction of the man's voice, hopped a fence, then got as far away as possible. Four of Bane's men came in looking around. They plugged their noses when they got to the container that was spilling out toxic waste. Jack and Harley Quinn weren't there anymore. Bane's men couldn't stand the smell anymore and left the site. Jack and Harley's heads popped up out of one of the containers, then they started laughing. They turned to look at each other, started kissing, as their bodies sank back down into the sludge.

D3 could finally see Wayne Enterprise in their sights. They hoped to make it there without any other scary interruptions.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (The six men from Bane's army found Catherine and Jason near Wayne Manor. They had the mother and child surrounded, but their attention was turned toward Wayne Manor after Alfred shined a spotlight on them. Catherine was shot in the back as her and Jason fled the scene. Azrael killed one of the men before the man could kill Jason. The other five men fell into traps. D3 was confronted by Jack Napier and Harley Quinn. D3 fought, but managed to get away, then made it closer to Wayne Enterprise.)**


	23. Gifts

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 23: Gifts by Chad Sheefel 11/27/19**

Bane never rests. He had too much energy. When he wouldn't be giving out commands, he would pace back and forth, construing his future plans like a chess master. He had just came to Gotham only months ago. But, he knew what Gotham was all about. Criminals, filth, scum, and radicals. Ra's al Ghul came to him about nine years ago. Ra's told Bane he would be important, that Darkseid would respect him and give him high council. After training Bane for so many years, Ra's sent Bane to Gotham City to grow his own syndicate, to slowly take over Gotham until Darkseid would come and do the rest. Ra's wasn't counting on Bruce Wayne to interfere with future plans. After Bane was shot, Ra's could not heal Bane in the Lazarus Pit. Darkseid wouldn't allow it because Bane had failed him. Ra's believed that Bane would be a much needed pawn in his chess match with Gotham, so he gave Bane a venomous plant. The plant contained a steroid that would heal him, then make him stronger and wiser, but he had to keep inhaling it or he would die. In large doses, it could make Bane as strong as ten men. Once Ra's injected Bane with the plant venom, a vision came to Bane, and he instantly knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Bane stood at his command post. A military jeep was approaching him. The jeep stopped and one of Bane's men jumped out.

"Bane Sir! Vehicle number 9 has not returned to the base or tried to get into contact with us, Sir!" The man reported.

Bane pulled out a small handheld device. It could track anything in Gotham City in a ten mile radius. He looked for the tracking device signal for that vehicle. The signal was nowhere to be found. Based on the GPS tracking, it showed the vehicle going off-line about 5 miles past the Narrows. Instantly, Bane knew where his men were at.

"Load up! I want a thousand men at my disposal within the hour!" Bane ordered.

Bane knew all about Thomas and Martha Wayne. Ra's told him they gave funding to crazy doctors, that would allow terrible experimenting to go on. The Wayne's sucked Gotham dry of most of its money, becoming a monopoly. They had the luxury of living on a hill, while watching the rest of Gotham die. Bane knew Thomas and Martha were dead, but Wayne Manor was now a bad stain that needed to go.

"I believe it is time to burn down your privileged castle in the sky." Bane stated.

* * *

Katt Girl, Robin, and The Harley Kidd made it to Wayne Enterprise. As they hid behind a building, they could see there was a couple random gangsters standing by the entrance. The place looked dark. Windows had been busted out of it, about as high as a stone could be thrown. It looked much different than Gabby and Lola remembered it from when they would go to visit their mother. Dick still had recent memories of it because it was the last place he saw his brother.

"I don't think anyone is in there. It looks completely abandoned. The hood rats won't even go in there." Lola stated.

Dick realized Lola was correct. If nobody was willing to go into the building, that only meant one thing to him. Chad … or … Shadow Master could be inside. He took off from the group, running straight for the entrance way. The two gangsters saw him approaching and acted like they were going to try to stop him.

"Funny outfit!" The gang member said.

Robin didn't even stop. He pulled two batons out from behind his back, flew through the air, then whacked the gangsters across the head. All in the same motion, using their heads as a vault, and doing a triple flip, before sticking the landing. Gabby and Lola looked at each other, as they were impressed with his agility. Suddenly, six more men came running from around the corner. Robin looked at them, shrugged his shoulders, then said, "Oh, hey fellas, have any of you seen my cat?

"What!?" one of the gang members asked. Then he heard a noise.

"Meow." Katt Girl toyed.

"Looks like you found her!" Robin exclaimed.

D3 made little time with these guys. The gangsters got beat down within seconds. Twenty other men heard the scuffle, and came running around the corner. D3 saw them and started backing up toward the entry doors. Just as the gangsters were about to attack, D3 jumped into the building. The gangsters suddenly stopped. They didn't want to step one foot in the building as if it was haunted. Then, the gangsters scattered.

Robin poked his head out of the door and yelled, "That's right! You better run!"

D3 turned around and were suddenly startled. The Shadow Master was standing, or what might be considered floating, just behind them. All they could see was his bright purple eyes.

"You should leave now!" The Shadow Master demanded.

"Chad, brother, it's me! … Richard. Don't you remember me?" Dick said while removing his mask.

"The Shadow Master bent down, right in front of Dick's face and said. "Chad doesn't exist anymore! Now do as I say … and LEAVE!"

"No! I know you are in there. I refuse to leave!" Dick said as he fell to his knees crying. "You are the only family I have left."

The Shadow Master began to struggle, then he yelled out, "RRRRAAAAAAHHH!" Then the Shadow Master began to disappear. Suddenly, Chad Grayson fell to the floor. Dick quickly reacted as he fell over on Chad, then gave him a hug. Chad was very disoriented. His eyes were still glowing bright purple.

"Bro? Is that you?" Chad asked.

"Yes! It's me!" Dick exclaimed.

The last thing Chad Grayson could remember, was getting beaten to death by Jimmy Snipes.

"Where am I? What day is it?" Chad asked.

"We're at Wayne Enterprise. It's January 4th. You've been gone for a week and a half." Dick replied.

"How did you manage to get away from Falcone and Jimmy Snipes?" Chad asked.

"It's a long story Bro. But we can get caught up later. Right now we need to speak to a Mr. Fox." Dick replied.

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion, but I found something over here." Gabby stated. "It looks like there are codes written on this desk. Maybe this place isn't abandoned after all, perhaps Mr. Fox has a secret place that nobody knows about."

Gabby quickly put the code together, it was instructions on finding a hidden room. It instructed her to go into the main office. Once they all went in there, Gabby walked over to a bookcase, then looked for the book _The Fox and The Hound. _Once she found it, she opened it up. It had a remote in it. Then she pushed a button on the remote. Suddenly, the floor began to open up below her, leading to a staircase. As they all started making their way down, the floor above them closed back shut. Once they made it to the ground level of the secret room, it was completely dark.

"Somebody look for a light switch already!" Lola demanded. "This is spooky."

"Spookier than the ghosts at Axis Chemical, or do you mean spookier than watching Dick's brother fall out of a purple spirit?" Gabby asked.

Suddenly, the lights came on. All of them had to put their hands in front of their faces because the light was blinding them. Then, they could hear a man start clapping.

"Congratulations! You cracked my code."

They all begin to adjust to the light, then stare in the direction of the man speaking.

"My name is Lucius Fox. Welcome to my wondaful womb of weaponwy. I mean, my wonderful room of weaponry." He chuckled as he introduced himself.

Then he walked up to them and said, "Ah, you must be the one that deciphered my code. Well done Katt Girl, or should I say, Gabby Wayne. And you must be her little sister, The Harley Kidd aka Lola Wayne." Then he looked at Chad and Dick. "I'm sorry about your parents. They were good people. Thomas and Martha new them when they were just starting out at the circus. My condolences to you all."

He looked at Chad and said, "You don't seem to be incognito like the rest of these heroes. Perhaps we can find you something a little better than a blue jogging suit."

"Wait a second!" Gabby scratched her head. "You're Bad Avenue?, no wait, Bumpy Road?, or is it ...Terrible Alley?"

"It's Mean Street! ... M-E-A-N S-T-R-E-E-T … got it? Chad insisted.

"Oh, so you three have already met? Mr. Fox said.

Dick stood there confused. He hadn't the slightest idea what Gabby and Chad were talking about. "Mean Street? … Terrible Alley? ... What are you guys talking about? Dick asked.

"It's a long story Bro. But we can get caught up later. Right now, I want to know why we are here." Chad replied.

"You are here upon Alfred's request to send you back with weapons that could defend an assault on Wayne Manor." Mr. Fox stated. "Plus, I have added a few upgrades to your outfits."

Mr. Fox pushed a button on his remote. Suddenly, a whole new room opened up. It had all kinds of weird gadgets and weapons mounted on the walls. Grappling ropes, boomerangs, stun guns, iron fists, jet powered backpacks, flame throwers, and much more. The kids were in awe. They couldn't wait to try them out. Dick grabbed one and was about to push a button.

Mr. Fox stopped him just before he could. "You don't want to push that button young man. You could have created a sonic boom and wiped us all out. Or at least our eardrums. Perhaps I will just keep this one in a different … hidden room."

Mr. Fox put away the weapon and showed them many other gadgets for their outfits. He put wings on all their suits, so they could drift through the air after jumping from a tall building. He also mounted small jetpacks to the back of their outfits. The jetpacks weren't meant for flying, mostly to give them a quick lift to higher ground. Then Mr. Fox took Chad over to another area of the room, he opened a large walk-in safe, then showed Chad an outfit.

"I was designing this for someone else, but it looks like it might fit you better. Plus, it looks like blue is your color." Mr. Fox said.

Dick could see that Chad and Mr. Fox was looking at something, so he went to investigate.

"Woe! Nice outfit. That looks awesome!" Dick exclaimed.

Then Gabby and Lola ran over to see what the fuss was about.

"Dick, that's your outfit … I mean … your future outfit! Gabby stated.

"Precisely Gabby! Your mother designed it herself, she said Dick would love it when he got older." Mr. Fox explained.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bane found out that some of his men were trapped at Wayne Manor, then started to prepare his army. Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley Kidd made it to Wayne Enterprise to receive weapons and upgrades. Chad Grayson was able to release the Shadow Master's mental hold of him, once he saw Richard crying. Chad Grayson received Nightwings outfit, that future Selina Kyle designed, intending it to be for Dick once he was older.)**


	24. Death In The Family

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 24: Death In The Family by Chad Sheefel 11/28/19**

Alfred had stepped away from the security monitor when he heard a strange noise coming from a storage room near by. He made his way towards the noise. Once he got there, he noticed some of Bruce's boxes with his old stuff was scattered on the floor. It appeared that the box was a collection of Bruce's old Halloween outfits.

"Oh my. Everyone knows they shouldn't be down here." Alfred stated. Then he heard a rustling noise in the back corner. "Okay, who ever is back there, come out this instant." He demanded.

Alfred slowly made his way through the stacked boxes, when suddenly, "Boo!" Newcomer Jason jumped out to scare Alfred. Alfred clutched his heart as he jumped. Jason was wearing a costume that Bruce wore for Halloween when he was 6. It was a Zorro outfit.

"Jason! You scared me half to death. You can't be in here. All of this …. Stuff … is Master Bruce's belongings. Please put it all back."

Jason put his head down because he felt scolded. As they were walking out, Jason picked up a mask that was shaped like a Dracula mask, then tucked it in his shirt. Alfred looked back to see what he was doing. Jason just looked up and gave a mischievous grin.

"Do you think my mother will be okay?" Jason asked.

"Thankfully, we got the bleeding to stop in time. Plus, the bullet appeared to have missed any major organs. So, I think after a little rest, she will recover nicely." Alfred replied in a reassuring voice.

Suddenly, Azrael came running towards Alfred.

"Bane's army is on their way! It looks like a couple hundred men at least!" Azrael warned.

"Oh my! Prepare everyone for an attack!" Alfred commanded.

Dinner bells began ringing all throughout the Manor. Everyone scattered to their hiding places and battle stations. Alfred quickly ran to the window and peeked through a hole in one of the many solid steel barriers. His eyes got wide. There was more than a couple hundred. Bane's men kept flooding onto the premises and surrendered the Manor. Alfred knew he would have to exercise plan B, which was to evacuate everyone through the cave, and down the back side of the hill. Bane stood out near the gates. He had a bullhorn in his hand.

"I'm only going to give you 10 seconds to surrender to my army, or you can guarantee your demise. 10… 9… 8…"

Alfred began ringing bells to let everyone know that they would need to evacuate through the basement.

"7… 6… 5… 4…"

Alfred took the children first.

"3… 2… 1…"

Suddenly, all you could hear was bullets bouncing off of the steel barriers. It sounded like an endless fireworks display. Alfred had just managed to get the children down the steps heading towards the basement as the bullets sounded. Azrael ran back upstairs to instruct people where to go. Bullets were finding their way through the protected barriers. Azrael made it to the canons, then lit them…

BOOM! … BOOM! … BOOM!

Bane's front line was blown to bits, causing the other men to slightly fall back. He began to reload the canons. Before he could load them, he noticed Bane directing four of his tanks to fire.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Azrael ran from the window just in time, before the tanks blasted a hole through the wall of the upper floor. Then the tanks fired again. Azrael tried to make it to the lower level, but the stairs collapsed as he was making his way down. He was trapped below the rubble. He could still hear survivors screaming in pain from the explosion of the tank missiles. Bane sent the tanks straight through the front door. Some of the refugees tried fleeing out the back of the Manor, only to be gunned down by Bane's men. Alfred was making his way through the cave. He had ten children and only eight adults following behind him. Everyone else was left to the slaughter.

I'm so stupid! How could I have been so careless to walk away from the security monitors." Alfred said in frustration.

Jason heard him. He knew Alfred left the security monitors to see what he was doing. Jason looked back and realized that his mom was nowhere to be found. He decided to make one last effort to find her, as he turned around and darted back up towards the Manor. He made it close to the entrance of the cave, leading to the basement, when suddenly, BOOM! The entire structure was caving in. Bane had set off bombs.

"Mom!" Jason yelled, as the debris started falling in on him.

He began to get completely covered up by the rubble, but Alfred managed to grab him and pull him out. Then he picked Jason up and took off towards the exit of the cave. They made it to the exit just in time, as survivors helped them up. They all hid at the bottom of the hill, watching the entire place go up in flames. Once there were no more survivors left, Bane's army began to leave. The children cried in horror as they watched their families perish.

* * *

Katt Girl, Robin, Chad, & The Harley-Kidd we're making their ten mile trek back to Wayne Manor. They were carrying a larger load than last time. Mr. Fox had given them as many weapons as they could carry. Chad was wearing the new suit that Mr. Fox gave him. It was a dark blue suit, with a light blue insignia of a bird on his chest. Their spirits were high because they had mostly succeeded at their mission. Plus, Dick was reunited with his brother Chad.

"Are you still going to call yourself Bad Avenue?" Dick asked.

"First of all … its Mean Street … Besides, I'm not sure what else I should call myself." Chad replied.

"**Nightwing**!" Gabby stated.

"What?" Dick and Chad said at the same time.

"Nightwing, that is what Dick calls himself in the future." Gabby replied.

"Nightwing huh?" Chad questioned.

"I mean … you could keep calling yourself Bumpy Road, but I will have to keep making fun of you." Gabby remarked.

"It does make sense that you would call yourself the name I made up … or should I say … what I'm going to make up one day." Dick insisted.

"Well, Then I guess I will be called Nightwing." Chad replied.

"You can wear it until I'm old enough to fit in it. Then you have to go back to Calling yourself Terrible Alley." Dick said while Gabby and Lola laughed.

"I can't wait to get back to Wayne Manor. I'm starving!" Lola said as her stomach growled.

You are the dummy that gave away your rations." Gabby said.

Then Gabby reached into a bag and pulled out some crackers. "Here you go. They are a bit smashed up, but they should satisfy you for an hour."

Then, they came to a fork in the road. One way would lead them back towards the toxic clean up site. The other would lead them to the riverside.

"I'm not going back to the clean up site. You can forget it." Lola stated. "Besides, we have all these weapons. We could easily take out a crocodile with this much ammo."

"Sure, let's take the riverside." Gabby replied.

As they make it closer to the riverside, they can smell smoke way off in the distance. Gabby climbed up the Gotham City water tower to get a better look with her binoculars.

"Oh no! It looks like it is coming from Wayne Manor!" Gabby yelled down.

Then she looked down towards the road. She could see the headlights of hundreds of military jeeps. She could also see the tanks. "It looks like Bane's men are leaving a war zone."

"Okay, get down. We need to go see if Alfred managed to get everyone out!" Dick exclaimed.

Suddenly, as Gabby made her way down, they hear a voice yell out. "You guys aren't going anywhere!"

It was about twenty members of the Red Hood. They all had their guns drawn. Chad and the kid's got into fighting stance.

"You think your fists are going to stop all these bullets!" The leader of the Red Hood said. "You better hope your costumes are bulletproof. Chad quickly pulled out a shield from behind his back and blocked D3, just as the Red Hood started firing their weapons.

Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! … The bullets were bouncing off of the shield. Dick quickly grabbed a weapon out of his bag. It was the sonic blaster.

Chad looked over to see what he was holding. "Hey, I thought Mr. Fox said not to touch that one!" Chad yelled while trying to keep the shield in place.

"Well, I wanted to see what it could do!" Dick yelled back.

Dick aimed the weapon at the Red Hood. Then he pushed the button.

BOOM! A sonic blast fired from the weapon. It knocked Dick ten feet backwards. Suddenly, the gunfire stopped. Chad peeked over the top of the shield and noticed all of the Red Hood was lying on the ground unconscious. Gabby and Lola were a little disoriented due to the sound of the blast. All they could hear was ringing in their ears.

Then, Gabby looked through her binoculars again. "Oh no! Bane's men heard the blast and now they are heading this way!"

They weren't sure what to do. Chad spotted a tunnel leading into the sewer.

"Come on! We can hide in the sewer!" Chad instructed.

They duck into the sewer. The leader of the Red Hood began to wake up as Bane's men got closer. He quickly took off running, leaving his fallen comrades behind. Bane's army rolled up on the scene, just as the other Red Hood members were waking up. They saw the bright lights of all the military vehicles, then they instantly put their hands in the air.

Bane stepped out of one of the tanks. "What do we have here? You want to surrender to me now? Would you like to be judged in the courthouse at Arkham Asylum?"

The Red Hood members looked at each other, then started shaking their heads, no.

"Well then, judgement will be made now!" Bane proclaimed as he ordered his men to shoot them dead.

When the sound of the bullets stopped, Bane heard a familiar voice. "They went into the sewer!"

Bane turned to look, it was Killer Croc. Bane's army stood pointing their weapons at him. They were mesmerized by the large scaly creature.

"Lower your weapons!" Bane ordered. "The crocodile man is on our side!" Bane stated as he walked over to Killer Croc. "How do you suppose we fish them out? Bane asked.

"They were heading in the direction of the Narrows. They were probably underneath you as you rolled up on the scene." Killer Croc replied.

Then Bane looked back at the smoke in the distance. "Let them go! They have nothing left to go home to!"

Bane got back into his tank and rolled out with his motorcade. "I'll be seeing you around Crocodile man!" Bane yelled out as he rolled past Killer Croc.

Killer Croc shrugged his shoulders as if he could care less. Then he walked over to the Red Hood members, picked one of them up and said, "Your guts will make excellent fish bait."

* * *

Nightwing and D3 made it about a mile through the sewer before they came out one of the exit tunnels. The smoke was getting closer as they made their way towards Wayne Manor.

Once they made it there, the entire Manor was destroyed. They could see multiple dead bodies lying on the ground. The smoke was still too thick to try to go in to see if there were any survivors. Chad ran around the side yelling for Alfred.

"Check the cave!" Gabby insisted. "That is where we came out of last!"

Chad and the kids ran towards the cave on the backside of the hill. They spotted some people moving around as they got closer. Just as Chad was entering the cave. POW! Alfred smacked him with a stick, thinking it was one of Bane's men.

"Alfred, it's us!" Lola yelled.

Alfred bent down, then looked at Nightwing. "Oh, who is this guy?" Alfred asked while taking off Chad's mask. "Oh dear!"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bane destroyed Wayne Manor, killing many of the refugees that Alfred had taken in. Azrael was left in the ashes, as the Manor collapsed on him. Nightwing, and D3 were confronted by the Red Hood. Robin used a sonic blaster, that he took from Mr. Fox, to knock them out. They finally made it back to find what was left of Wayne Manor. Then, they found Alfred still alive amongst a few other survivors.)**


	25. Meet The Resistance

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley Kidd: Chapter 25: Meet The Resistance by Chad Sheefel 11/29/19 **

A few days had passed by. The smoke still lingered from the destruction of Wayne Manor. It was the dead of winter, and only fifteen degrees outside. Burying the slain refugees was tough. But, Alfred and the rest of the survivors managed to get it done. A few of the refugees were never found, which included Azrael. The survivors feared the missing refugees were still buried beneath the rubble. Nineteen people, including Alfred, managed to survive the onslaught of Bane's attack. They began hiding out in the cave, which they had managed to camouflage to make it look like part of the hill. Most of the cave below the Manor collapsed during the attack, but the area that Alfred chiseled out was still intact. They tried to find as many resources from the debris of Wayne Manor that might still be salvageable. They reinforced the cave walls with the steel that they had put up to cover the windows of the manor. They wanted to make sure it was as solid as it could be. Alfred designed tree houses to be lookout positions. He also tried to keep everyone busy during the day because it would keep them warm. He didn't want to take the chance of having a fire spotted in the daylight, but they would keep small fires going at night. They cut down trees and laid them across the road leading up to the property. They staged them to look like they had fallen over naturally. If any of Bane's men would be on patrol, they would need to park more than two blocks away, if they wanted to search the premises. A few of Bane's men had made a couple visits since then, but Alfred and the survivors managed to stay hidden. The lookout stations and road blocks gave Alfred plenty of time to prepare. Plus, as a last resort, Alfred still had the new weapons from Mr. Fox.

* * *

It had just reached nightfall. As the group was about to light a fire, they were suddenly alerted that several pickup trucks were coming down the road. Alfred made sure he got everyone inside the hidden cave. The men in the trucks got out of their vehicles, then began walking toward the rubble. They were shining flashlights and calling out for someone's name. As they got closer to the camouflaged cave, Alfred could finally understand the names they were calling out.

"Jason! Catherine! Are you out here!? Catherine Todd! **Jason Todd**! Are you out here!?" The men were yelling out.

Alfred decided to go face the men by himself, in hopes they weren't there to cause trouble. Apparently, Jason Todd's dad, **Willis Todd**, had been trying to find them. Willis was able to join a resistance group that was planning on trying to take down Bane's army. They went around finding survivors of the purge on Gotham City. Alfred let Willis know what happened to Catherine during the attack, which had ensued a few days ago. Plus, he let Willis know that Jason was still okay. After that, Alfred got to meet the commander of the resistance. His name was **Harvey Dent**. Harvey had teamed up with officer Jim Gordon. They had over a thousand members already, and were continuing to grow everyday. Alfred had met Jim Gordon once before, sixteen years ago, just after Bruce's parents were murdered. Alfred went into the cave to tell Jason that his father was there to get him. Jason acted like he didn't want to go. It seemed like he was afraid of his father. Alfred could see the fear in his eyes. Alfred came back out of the cave to let Willis know that Jason didn't want to go. Willis didn't want to take no for an answer. Jim Gordon told Alfred that he would need to let Willis take Jason. Alfred was reluctant at first, but decided to allow Willis to take Jason. Then Gordon asked Alfred and the survivors to join the resistance group. Alfred knew there was strength in numbers. He also knew it would be safer for the kids. Alfred told Jim that he would allow him to take the survivors, but Alfred wanted to stay behind. Chad, Gabby, Lola, and Dick also wanted to stay behind with Alfred. Harvey and Jim loaded up the survivors, then wished Alfred luck. As Gordon was walking away, he tossed Alfred a radio so they could stay in contact with each other.

As the vehicles drove off, Lola had a question. "What is our next mission, Uncle Alfie?"

"Our first, and most important mission, is to stay out of sight. We should continue removing rubble from the collapsed part of the cave, then reinforce the walls. That may be our only way to survive against another attack by Bane's army." Stated Alfred.

Then he stared into the far off mountains in the distance and said, "Plus, I am still certain that Bruce will return."

"Yeah, I am certain my Mom will return also." Lola said while faking a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the far off mountains that Alfred was just looking to, Bruce and Talia had become very close. They were surviving in the mountains, and had no problems doing so. Bruce was healing nicely, and he was a quick learner when it came to hunting and fishing. Bruce still couldn't remember who he was. Every-now-and-then, he would have flashbacks, but he couldn't piece them together. Lately, his new found love for Talia seemed to be the only thing on his mind. She was very good at everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Living on the side of the mountain seemed simplistic to Bruce. It didn't take much to survive as long as he had love. Other than that, all he needed was a roof over his head, a fire, food, and water.

Talia asked Bruce to go gather more wood for the fire. He was happy to oblige. As he walked off into the wooded area to gather some loose sticks, he suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like a twig snapping, then he went to investigate. After he made it to the area that he heard the noise, he looked down to find something written in the snow.

"YOU ARE BRUCE WAYNE" the message read.

He turned his head to look around to see if he could spot the person that wrote it. They were nowhere to be found. He stood there thinking for a minute. Flashbacks began storming his brain. He could hear the voices of his mother and father calling him Bruce. Then, he suddenly jerked, as the flashbacks of his parents being shot, entered his vision.

He was trying to shake it off, but then heard someone say, "Is everything okay?" It was Talia.

"Is there something wrong hun?" She asked.

Bruce looked down and quickly covered up the message that he saw on the ground. "No babe, nothing is wrong. I think I must have bent over too quickly and got dizzy, that's all. I've been having more flashbacks lately, but they all seem to be a completely different life."

"Oh, you are having flashbacks. That's good. What were they about?" Talia asked.

"Mostly images of a large house, and a butler. Have you ever heard the name Bruce Wayne?"

She looked at him with a disapproving stare. "Yeah, I know the name Wayne. They were terrible people that lived in Gotham City. They helped to corrupt that God forsaken town. They are one of the main reasons I live here. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering because I heard the name in one of my flashbacks. Perhaps I must have visited them when I was younger." He said to try to divert her eyes from the covered up snow.

As they were walking back towards the cabin, Talia looked back towards the ground. She could see that he covered up something, but pretended not to notice.

"I will just make you a fabulous supper, and you will forget all about those crazy flashbacks." She said as they entered the cabin.

Then, after entering the cabin and shutting the door, she pushed Bruce down onto the bed and sat on top of him. She started acting in a very seductive way, then she kissed him.

She slowly made her way down his body, then stood up and said, "I'm going to go start that supper now big guy."

Bruce was in awe. She was the only thing in his sights as she walked towards the stove. He almost felt like there was no reason to try to remember his past. Everything he wanted was right in front of him.

Soon they were eating supper, but all Bruce could do was stare at Talia. He studied her beautiful hazel eyes, her luscious lips, and her long flowing brunette hair. He only managed to make it half way through his meal, before he walked over to Talia, then snatched her up from her chair, carrying her over to the bed, and making strong passionate love to her. He had anticipated this moment since the first time he saw her, and now it was happening.

* * *

Later that night, as Bruce was sleeping, he started having more flashbacks. He could see Ra's al Ghul standing over Selina. He suddenly woke up startled when he saw Ra's stab Selina in the chest. He broke out in a cold sweat. He looked over to hold Talia, but she wasn't in her bed. Bruce looked around, she didn't seem to be in the cabin at all. Then, he quickly got dressed and went out looking for her.

"Talia!? Where are you at!? Talia!? Where are … THUD! Suddenly he was attacked from behind. He struggled to break free because they had their legs wrapped around his back, and they were squeezing the breath out of him. Finally, he managed to shrug them off. He was in complete shock when he saw who his attacker was.

"Talia!? What are you doing!?" He yelled while trying to dodge her next move.

She pulled a knife out of her boot, then came at Bruce. She was so fast that she managed to cut Bruce twice on his arms as he tried to block the swings.

"Talia! I don't understand what is going on! What has gotten into you!?" He cried out.

She continued landing blows. Roundhouse kicks, and punches, then she came at Bruce again with the knife. He fell down to the ground and stuck his arm out as she tried to stab downward towards his face. The knife went straight through his arm. He cried out in pain as she tried pushing the knife down further.

"You are scum! You are filth! You are a Wayne! Now you must die!" Talia proclaimed as she forced the blade closer to his face, while the blade was still in his arm. She was incredibly strong. She tightened the grip of her legs around Bruce's lungs. He could barely breathe as he tried to hold her off. As she pressed down, the blade began to pierce his cheek. Suddenly, there was the sound of a whip snapping. Talia and Bruce both looked over at the same time to see who it was. It was future Selina. She had somehow managed to survive.

Then Selina said, "I still have a couple lives left! This chick doesn't die easy!"

Talia pulled the knife out of Bruce's arm, then tried attacking Selina. Selina began doing many flips backwards as she avoided the attacks from Talia. Selina managed to jump up into a tree. Talia looked up, then quickly scaled up after her. They fought in the tree as Talia tried stabbing at her. Selina knocked the knife out of Talia's hand, then grabbed a hold of a branch above them, swinging around and kicked Talia so hard that she fell out of the tree. Talia landed flat on he back. Bruce ran up to Talia to see if she was okay. She looked unconscious.

"Bruce! Don't go near her. It's a trick." Selina yelled out.

Suddenly, Talia's eyes opened, then she quickly grabbed the knife and slashed Bruce across the chest. As Bruce was grabbing his wound, Talia kicked him to the ground. Then she leapt through the air ready to thrust the blade into his chest.

Selina managed to lasso her whip around Talia's neck as Talia was coming down.

CRACK!, Talia's body went limp as it hit the ground, as it seemed like her neck was broken. Bruce rolled over to her and started sobbing because he thought she was dead. It did appear that way. Selina jumped down out of the tree to gather Bruce. Bruce quickly pushed Selina away, then told her to leave. His new love had just died and there was no rhyme or reason as to why.

"Bruce, we have to leave! You don't belong here! We need to get back into Gotham City!" Selina demanded.

Bruce wasn't quite sure what to think. He put his hands up over the front of his face, then leaned down in a praying position. "I don't know who I am! I don't understand what just happened. I am completely lost." he cried.

"It must be the toxins from the plants. Talia was using them to keep you from remembering your past. Once they wear off, you should start to remember things! Now get up soldier! We need to get out of here!"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Alfred meet's Willis Todd, the husband of deceased Catherine Todd, and the father of Jason Todd. He was part of a resistance group created by Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon. Alfred allowed the resistance group to take the survivors from the attack on Wayne Manor. Alfred, Chad, Gabby, Lola, and Richard stayed behind to wait for Bruce and Future Selina's return. Bruce still had amnesia, but soon found out that his name is Bruce Wayne. Talia tried to kill Bruce once she realized he was starting to remember who he was. Bruce was saved by Future Selina Kyle, and they started to head back towards Gotham.)**


	26. The Two Jokes

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 26: The Two Jokes by Chad Sheefel 11/30/19**

After a couple days of Bruce and future Selina trying to make their way back to Gotham City, Bruce managed to recover from his memory loss. He lost his memory because Talia had been drugging him to keep him from remembering who he was. She tricked him into loving her because she would need the blood of a Wayne to fulfill her future plans. But, Bruce's mind continued to get stronger, as memories continued to flood into his brain. Talia's plan was to sacrifice Bruce during a ritual in order to resurrect her father … Ra's al Ghul. But, she needed time. The Lazarus Pit had sank into the mountain when her father failed to open the Hellmouth, which would have allowed Darkseid to come through. Talia was having trouble finding the pit beneath the rubble. Plus, she could tell that Bruce was having too many flashbacks, and would soon remember everything. She realized she would need to come up with a different plan if she was to sacrifice a Wayne. Only a Wayne's sacrifice would allow her father to come back, and Bruce was the last Wayne left. Apparently, the conflict between the Wayne Family and Ra's al Ghul went back for many generations. Once Talia managed to make Bruce fall in love with her, she knew the only possibility of sacrificing a Wayne, was to become pregnant with his child. After Bruce and her made love, she knew she wouldn't need Bruce around anymore, then tried to kill him. She wasn't counting on future Selina Kyle to still be alive. Selina stopped Talia from murdering Bruce, then they started heading back towards Gotham City.

As they were traveling back, Bruce had a multitude of questions that he wanted to ask Selina. There was only so much that she would be willing to answer. She knew in her mind that Bruce was meant to do great things. She feared telling him anything about the future because she didn't want to change Bruce's path. She did let him know, in her timeline from the future, Gabby and Lola were his children. This was hard for him to fathom. He remembered the Northern Lights of Gotham, which happened almost nine years ago, after Selina and Gabby came through the time portal. That was the night Bruce realized that he would take on the corruption in Gotham City.

"Ra's al Ghul told me that he killed Gabby and Lola." Bruce sadly stated.

"No, they are still alive. I'm not 100% sure, but I just have a feeling that they are." Selina replied.

"A feeling huh? What is that all about?" Bruce asked.

"We are felines. Cats have nine lives. So, between the girls and I, we have 27 lives." Selina replied in joking fashion.

"So … me and you are a thing in the future? How were we supposed to meet?" Bruce asked. "The first time I met you … or should I say … met your "younger" you … you and Chad Grayson were dating. What happened between you two, he must not have liked the whip." Bruce laughed.

"Actually, that is a crazy thing. I never dated Chad Grayson. In fact, I never knew a Chad Grayson. Apparently, after you stopped Lola and Gabby from being shot by The Landlord, the timeline sharply skewed into the trajection that we are on now. You know something, I actually forgot what it sounded like to hear you talk without being so serious. It's kind of nice." Selina stated.

"What? In the future, do I become a complete dick or something?" Bruce asked.

"If you only knew. Ha Ha. Never mind, I might have said too much already. Trust me, you end up having a good reason for why you might become such a dick." Selina replied.

"I'm sure Chad and Selina already think I'm a dick. Especially, since I left for the League of Assassins without them. Plus, I've been gone for so long, Alfred is probably getting worried. He never gets out very much. I'm sure it has been quite boring at Wayne Manor."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfred, Chad, Gabby, Lola, and Dick had been making decent strides to clear out the rubble from the cave. They managed to make it to the section of the cave where Alfred had set up computers. This allowed them to get into the emergency backup generators, which could supply heat without alerting Bane's army. The cave was becoming a new home. They managed to re enforce the cave with steel beams and lumber they salvaged from the destruction of Wayne Manor. The cave was a decent size. There would be plenty of room once the rubble was removed. They had made themselves pallets to lay on when they would be ready for bed. One person would stand guard each night to watch for any intruders. Tonight was Gabby's watch.

A message came over the radio that Gordon gave Alfred. "Alfred, come in Alfred … this is Gordon … we are planning to make moves to take down Bane's army. We are going to start with his team of men on the outside edge of the City, then quickly make our way to his command post. We could use as much help as possible. Please let me know something soon and I can give you further instructions at that time … Gordon out."

Gabby went to wake Alfred up. She told him that Gordon had just tried to get into contact with him. Alfred immediately got back to him. Gordon asked him whether or not they could handle some of Bane's army, which was patrolling the Narrows.

Alfred looked down at all the weapons that Mr. Fox had given him, then said, "I'm fairly certain we could hold our own, sir. When will this attack happen?"

"Tomorrow night at dusk. Be on the lookout for the Red Hood as well. We believe they are also planning an attack. At this point, the enemy of our enemy, can prove to be our friends … for now anyways. We will give you the signal when we are going in ... Gordon out."

Gabby, Lola, and Dick hadn't seen any action for a few nights. They were hungry to get out there and take back their city. Alfred would have none of it. After witnessing what Bane's army was capable of, he felt it would be far too dangerous for them.

"Uncle Alfie! You know we are ready! You know we can kick some butt!" Lola exclaimed.

"People are going to die. I don't want you kids to have something like that on your conscience. Chad and I will take some weapons with us, besides, I will need you guys to hold down the fort." Alfred replied.

The children weren't happy, but they respected Alfred's demands.

* * *

Bane stood alone in an abandoned warehouse near downtown Gotham. He couldn't stand being around his men. Despite them being loyal to him, they were much too simple for his taste. He preferred intellectual conversation, which none of them could supply. Suddenly, the sound of a door closed, then the sound of a door being locked. Bane looked over towards the door, but it was too dark to see. Then, from out of the shadows, walked Jack Napier. He was still sporting one of the purple tuxedos that Harleen gave to him.

Bane looked at him. He couldn't believe how pale white he was. His hair looked wild, and his lips were scarred with what looked like a constant smile. Bane wasn't worried because Jack must've only weighed about a hundred pounds.

"What do you think you are doing here, Clown boy?" Bane asked. "Whatever it is, it better be good, because if not, it will be the last thing you ever say." Bane stated.

"Wooo hooo hooo … I like a man with integrity! … Or is it just roid rage from that crap you are inhaling?" Jack laughed.

Bane's face became filled with anger. He didn't like clowns or their jokes. "I'm about to snap you in half like a twig!" Bane exclaimed while walking closer to Jack.

Jack just stood there. Bane grabbed Jack by his goofy bow-tie, and was about to clobber him. "Wooohooo, hehe … No, you don't want to hurt me. I have brought you a gift Mr. Bane. Surely, you would like to see what I've brought you before you do bodily harm to me. But, I've heard the saying, The bigger they are, the more obtuse they become! Hehehehe" Jack joked.

Bane became even more aggressive, then lifted Jack off the floor.

He held his fist in the air, then said, "Last chance Joker! You better make it count!

"Woohoo … okay, okay! I heard that the Red Hood was planning an attack." Jack said.

"Sooo ... they have been planning attacks for some time, it is nothing that my army can't handle." Bane stated.

"But … What you don't know, is that there is a resistance group that is also planning an attack. They have grown quite a large army. It appears that you may have pissed quite a few Gothamites off with your sudden takeover. I'm sure the Red Hood leader would know all about it." Jack replied.

"And how do you know that information? We haven't managed to find the Red Hood leader yet. He always manages to run as soon as the bullets start flying." Bane replied.

"You haven't found him, but I have. Hehehehe ... The other night, after your men slaughtered some of the Red Hood down by the riverside, I managed to catch up to the little weasel." Jack said. "I can show you to him, on one condition."

"And what condition would that be?" Bane asked.

"We will talk about it on the way." Jack replied, as Bane dropped him on his ass.

Jack took Bane to the Axis Chemical cleanup site. Bane could stand a lot of things, but the fumes from that place smelled worse than death. As they walked through the site, Bane noticed many dead bodies. Some were his men, and some were the Red Hood's men. Finally, they made it to the area that Jack was keeping the Red Hood leader. Next to one of the toxic chemical containers, was a man in a red hood tied up, while Harley Quinn stood guard. Then Jack walked up to the Red Hood leader and removed his mask.

"Allow me to introduce you to ... Jimmy Snipes! A weasel amongst weasels." Jack stated.

"Oh my God! Another Joker! Are you guys related or something?" Bane asked.

Jack and Harley began laughing uncontrollably. "He is almost as funny as you, Puddin!" Harley laughed.

Bane pushed Jack aside and walked towards Jimmy Snipes. Jimmy's eyes got wide, knowing that he was doomed. Bane picked him up in the air, then slammed Jimmy against the container. Then he picked Jimmy up again, and punched him so hard, he made 4 teeth fly out of Jimmy's mouth. Jack and Harley stood there laughing, it was so gruesome, yet entertaining to watch Bane work. Harley pulled out a bag of popcorn, then started munching on it as if she was at a movie theater.

Bane picked Jimmy back up again, then asked him, "Where and when is your men planning an attack?"

Jimmy spit blood out of his mouth and said, "Screw you pal! If I tell you, you are going to kill me! Go to hell!"

Bane's eyes squinted while he gritted his teeth. "You go to hell first!"

Then Bane began slamming Jimmy's body to the ground, over and over again, as if he was tossing around a rap doll. After he stopped, Jimmy's face looked like it was smashed in. Still pissed, Bane looked in Jack and Harley's direction, as if he was going to smash them next.

Jack quickly spoke up. "Umm … I actually know when and where the attacks will take place."

"Why didn't you say anything before I decimated this clown!" Bane angrily asked.

"Hehehehe … I would have told you, but then I wouldn't have got to see you smash up Jimmy. How boring would that have been? HA HA HA HA HA!" …. Suddenly, Jack stopped laughing when Bane grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

"Start talking Joker! Or your girlfriend will be thoroughly entertained next!" Bane demanded.

Jack tried to speak, but Bane's grip was cutting off his vocal cords. Bane released him just enough to allow Jack to speak.

"Hoohoohoo … That's quite a grip you got there Bany … The attack is going to be tomorrow night at dusk. They plan on taking out your outer crews first."

"Hmm … thanks for the information!" Bane said while dropping Jack on his ass once again.

"Don't forget about our agreement Bany Boy!" Jack demanded.

Bane turned and gave Jack a mean stare. "You better hope your information is correct, or both your deaths will be more entertaining than your brothers!" He said as he walked away.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bruce and future Selina made their way back towards Gotham. Alfred got word from Gordon that the resistance army and the Red Hood was planning an attack on Bane's army. Jack Napier found out when the attacks were going to happen, then told Bane what he knew. But not until after Bane pulverized Jimmy Snipes.)**


	27. Emancipation Proclamation

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 27: Emancipation Proclamation by Chad Sheefel 12/02/19**

Harvey Dent had a way with words. He was very good at motivating his fellow soldiers. They were planning an attack on Bane's army. Dent knew his men would need all the motivation they could get. Especially, since many of them wouldn't be coming back … alive. Harvey and Gordon managed to get nearly three thousand people to join the resistance. Plus, the Red Hood had about a thousand men also ready to fight Bane. Unfortunately for them, Bane knew their plan of attack and was preparing. Alfred and Chad were also preparing. There was only about one hundred of Bane's men patrolling the Narrows. With the weapons that Alfred had received from Mr. Fox, Alfred felt he and Chad would be able to subdue them. They put on extra body armor that could stop most bullets. Gabby, Dick, and Lola were upset because they wanted to help. But, Alfred made them stay home to wait for Bruce and future Selina to get back.

It was getting close to dusk. Harvey Dent stood on top of a pickup truck, then began speaking to his men. "Tonight, we go into battle! We will no longer allow this madman to control Gotham City! Many of you won't make it back to your homes! But, many of you will allow this to be a home for your fellow Gothamites once again! I know you are nervous, and I know many are scared! But, we are also brave! We CANNOT lose this fight tonight! We must win! It is up to each and every one of you to carry this burden as we fight to take back our freedom! We can make Gotham City a decent town to live in again! We will no longer go quietly into the night! We will not give up without a fight! We are the future of Gotham City! AND WE WILL WIN!"

His men started cheering. They were ready. They loaded up as much ammo as they could carry, then got in their trucks to head into battle. Jim Gordon got on his walkie talkie, then let Alfred know they were about to strike. Chad and Alfred had already made it to their first stop. Something seemed wrong.

"Jim, come in Jim. Something doesn't seem right. None of Bane's men are out here." Alfred said over the radio. Alfred didn't get a response.

* * *

The Red Hood was awaiting command from their leader Jimmy Snipes. (As we already know, Jimmy was out of commission.) Jack Napier decided to don the Red Hood leader mask, then enter their base.

"Boss, what is up with your clothes? And, have you lost weight?" one of the Red Hood asked.

"Never mind the clothes! I have a new idea. We are going to wait until the resistance army has already gone in, then see what we have left to clean up!" Jack stated.

"Are you joking? There is no way the resistance army can win without us! They will be wiped off the face of Gotham City. I don't get you boss, why suddenly the new plan?"

"Let's just say, I'm turning over a new leaf. Besides, you know the resistance army will surely try to put us away once the war is over. You can't trust anyone now-a-days. Let me tell you a little story about a couple guys that broke out of prison. As they are getting away from the prison guards, they see a rooftop, they realize if they make it across that rooftop, they are home free. One prisoner jumped through the air and barely made it across to the other side. The other prisoner said, I can't do this man. It is too dark, and I don't want to fall to my death. The prisoner that made it across said, I will put this plank across and shine the flashlight on the board while you cross. The other prisoner said, no … you will turn off the flashlight once I'm half way across. Hehehe … you get it?" Jack asked.

The Red Hood member stood there scratching his head. "No, I'm not sure I do."

"Oh forget it! It's almost as if I am in control of a bunch of nincompoops." Jack proclaimed.

"What is wrong with your voice?" The Red Hood member asked.

Jack took out a gun. It had a long barrel nearly two feet long. Then he held it up to the Red Hood member's head, then said, "I don't like all the questions, and when I don't like something, I blow it's brains out! Now, do you have any other questions, or do you want to do as I say!"

"Alright boss! I hope you know what you are doing. I will tell my men that we are calling off the attack."

Jack was pleased. He put the long barrel of the gun back into his pants, then walked away.

* * *

Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon drove into battle. After they made it to their first point of attack, they noticed none of Bane's army was anywhere to be found.

"I think we've been ratted out here boys! … Watch it!" Harvey exclaimed.

Jim Gordon said, "Let me make it further ahead to check out what's going on."

"You have a wife and daughter, I will go. Somebody will need to lead this army if I fall." Harvey said.

Jim was persistent and refused to accept Harvey's offer.

Then, Harvey pulled out a coin and said, "I will flip you for it. Heads I win, tails you lose." It landed on heads. "You lose Jim. I'm going in!" he said as he ran towards the unknown.

Jim yelled out, "What? Wait!"

Suddenly, bullets came flying in from all directions. The resistance army started dropping like flies. Gordon managed to keep his head down. He ducked down into a sewer drain. Harvey also managed to get low. He noticed Gordon waving him down in the tunnel. He tried making his way to the tunnel, but managed to get himself shot in the leg. Gordon wanted to go out after him, but he knew it meant sure death. He felt like less of a man while watching his comrades fall one by one. After the shooting stopped, a tank rolled in, smashing as many bodies as it could in its path. The tank stopped in front of Harvey. Bane was at the helm. He stepped off the tank and picked Harvey up from the ground.

"It would appear that you failed your mission. You will now have to be tried for your sins against Bane."

Suddenly, more tanks arrived, but they were pointing their missile launchers at Bane. Then Jack popped up like a jack-in-the-box from out of the tank. He even did the wobble to try to get laughs. Nobody was laughing. "Why so serious?" He asked.

"Oh Bany baby! You can forget about our deal.

Bane's face became irate. "You dare double cross Bane!"

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? I ask that of all my prey. I just like the sound of it!" Jack said in a crazy voice, and then fired his weapon. The missile hit right in front of Bane's feet. Bane's body managed to cover half of Harvey's body as the missile exploded. Both Bane and Harvey flew several feet backwards. Bane laid diminished on the ground. Jack walked up to Bane. Bane was still conscious. He tried to reach for the button that would give him a burst of strength, but Jack managed to cut the air hoses before the venom could make it to Bane's lungs. After that, Jack took out a canister of his own liquid, poured it into Bane's oxygen mask, then made Bane breathe it in. Bane's face began turning white. He started to laugh uncontrollably, then passed out from the pain.

"Listen up! There's a new sheriff in town! And the name is … JOKER!" Jack said while shooting a machine gun in the air.

Bane's men wanted no part of it. They were ready to attack the Joker, when suddenly, a large cloud of green smoke began to fill the air. The Joker just stood there breathing it in while all the other men started to feel sick to their stomachs. They all started laughing uncontrollably as they fell to the ground.

"Four Weeks, and seven days ago ... Hehe Hoohoo ... Gotham City created the craziest son of a bitch you will ever meet!" The Joker stated as if he was trying to give a speech to all the dead people. "Now comes the part where I relieve you, the little people, of the burden of your failed and useless lives. But, as my plastic surgeon always says ... If you gotta go ... GO WITH A SMILE! ... Ha Ha Hahaha ... woohoohoohoo!"

Jim Gordon covered his face, then went out to get Harvey while the smoke was too thick to see him. He managed to pull Harvey into the sewer pipe, then carried him as far as he could make it away from the green toxic smoke. Once he stopped, he took a look at Harvey's wounds. Half of Harvey's face and body was badly burnt from the blast of the tank missile.

Harvey was half conscious at the time and said, "Jim, how bad is it?"

"It's not bad." Gordon said, trying to fib as much as he could. "You'll be a little rough around the edges for a while, but you'll get better. I don't think us being in this sewer water is helping matters." Gordon stated.

Gordon tried lifting Harvey up, but Harvey stopped him. "Leave me in the water. It is soothing to my body." Then, he submerged his whole face down in it.

Gordon stood there for a second, but then he realized that Harvey wasn't trying to come back up for air.

Gordon pulled him up, then yelled, "Harvey! What are you doing?"

"Just let me die Jim. I don't want to live like this." Harvey spoke from one side of his mouth.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself. My name isn't Dr. Kevorkian." Gordon replied.

All of a sudden, Gordon was pulled under the water, and began getting pulled away by Killer Croc. Gordon managed to grab onto the edge of a pipe, then held on as long as he could. He was about to give up, when suddenly, Harvey jumped on Killer Croc.

"Go Jim! Get out of here! I can't hold him much longer!" Harvey yelled while trying to pin down Killer Croc.

Jim could tell that Killer Croc was a monster. As much as he wanted to stay and fight, he knew it would be suicide. He fled around the corner, then made his way to an opening in the sewer. After he stopped, all he could hear was the sound of Harvey screaming in pain. Then there was nothing but silence. Jim made his way towards Wayne Manor. That was the only place he knew he could go now.

* * *

Bruce and Selina could see the green clouds drifting in the air from Gotham, then instantly knew there must be something big happening. They finally made it to the river, only to notice that it looked very contaminated. They could also see that the bridges were down. There were pieces of boat fragments floating on top of the water as if they had been blown up.

"Come on! I know a place where the river is more narrow and the water isn't as deep. We can use some of these bigger pieces of boat to get across." Bruce stated.

After getting across the water, Bruce wanted to check on Alfred. Plus, Selina couldn't wait to see if Gabby and Lola were okay.

"It's about a ten mile trip to get to my place. Let's take the riverside, we shouldn't be spotted going that direction." Bruce insisted.

"Actually, Wayne Enterprise isn't too far from here. We should stop real quick and see Lucius Fox." Selina said.

"Great idea!" Bruce replied.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon tried to attack Bane's army, but they were ambushed. Harvey Dent was hit on the right-half of his body with a blast from a tank missile explosion. The Joker tricked Bane, then let off green toxic gas into the air to take out a lot of Bane's army. Gordon managed to get Harvey away from the scene, as they headed into the sewer. Killer Croc attacked Gordon, but Harvey saved him. Gordon got away, but Harvey didn't. Bruce and Selina made it back into Gotham City.)**


	28. Batman Begins

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 28: Batman Begins by Chad Sheefel 12/05/19**

Alfred and Chad continued trying to get in contact with Jim Gordon, but there was still no response. They could see the green cloud hovering towards them, so they decided to make their way back to the cave on the premises, where Wayne Manor once stood. After they made it back, they were about to head inside, when suddenly, they spotted Jim Gordon making his way towards them. They quickly ran out to help get him into the cave before the green smoke could get any closer.

"What happened Jim?" Alfred asked. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour. We heard gunfire, then saw a huge cloud of green smoke spew into the air." He stated.

"It was Bane! Somehow he knew our plan of attack, and he was ready for us. He quickly took out the resistance army, but I managed to escape. But, something worse than Bane happened. A crazy looking clown killed Bane, then released some kind of toxin into the air, killing everyone around him. Although, the clown seemed to be immune to it. He called himself the Joker. I escaped into the sewer, then I managed to run into a huge crocodile man … I hope I wake up from this nightmare soon." Gordon replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selina and Bruce made it to Wayne Enterprise. They quickly made their way inside before the green toxin could get to them. They ran towards the room with the secret passage, once they got there, they pulled out the book, _The Fox and The Hound, _grabbed the remote, then descended down below. After they made it down, Selina went to a vault that had weapons and outfits for her. Bruce stood there watching as Selina gathered the items.

Selina decided to try the outfit on. She started taking off her clothes, then turned towards Bruce and said, "Would you mind looking away for a second Tiger."

Bruce looked away. Suddenly, Mr. Fox entered the room. "So glad to see that you made it back from your trip. I was starting to lose faith." Lucius said.

"What happened here Lucius? Why are the bridges blown, and what is all this green smoke drifting through the air?" Bruce asked.

I'm afraid Gotham City has been purged since you were last in town. A man named Bane took over the city, only to be uprooted by something much crazier. Perhaps this Joker's green plague will finish Gotham off for good." Mr. Fox replied with a sad face.

"Have you heard from Alfred, or Gabby and Lola?" Bruce asked.

"I heard from him a few days ago. He sent Chad, Gabby, Lola, and Dick to come get some weapons. Apparently, Alfred feared for his safety because Bane was planning an attack at Wayne Manor. I haven't heard from him since. Unfortunately, Dick and Chad's parents were murdered by Falcone." Fox replied.

"I've got to get back there!" Bruce declared.

Then future Selina came out of the vault. She was dressed up in her newly modeled Catwoman outfit. The claws were longer and the whip snapped louder. Bruce's jaw dropped to see how beautiful she looked in her skin-tight leather outfit.

"Should we show him the outfit that you had been preparing for him, Selina?" Mr. Fox asked.

"I was going to wait for another year, but now is probably the best time." Selina replied.

They escorted Bruce over to another vault, then opened the door. There stood a black outfit with pointed ears on the mask, which was attached to a long black cape, and a black bat symbol on the chest. The gloves had three spikes protruding from them, and a utility belt to hold his weapons.

"Is that supposed to be a bat?" Bruce asked. "Not sure if that's what I would have went with, but it looks pretty scary." he stated.

"Try it on!" Catwoman said.

Bruce began taking off his clothes, then he asked, "Do you mind giving me a minute?"

Selina acted like she wasn't looking, but she secretly watched as he prepared himself. Then the moment finally came for him to put on the mask. As he stretched it over his head, Selina could see the expression on Bruce's face change. He looked very serious. She knew at that moment, the old Bruce was gone.

Bruce pounded his fists together, then said, "The Joker is out there somewhere, and it's time to go to work!"

Mr. Fox gave them gas masks, then wished them good luck as they left Wayne Enterprise to reenter the green cloudy streets of Gotham City.

Bruce wanted to try out his grappling hooks. He shot them through the air, attaching it to a building, then ascended into the air. Catwoman tried to keep up as Bruce was like a kid in a candy store with his new toys. Down below, the Joker could barely see the two of them swinging high above him, making their way through the green smoke. He was amazed as he watched them swing out of his sights.

As **Batman** and Catwoman made their way closer to the riverside, they spotted a man laying face down in the water near the sewer. Batman quickly ran up to help him. He turned the man over, then pulled him out of the water. The man was badly burnt on half of his body, but Bruce could tell he was still alive. Selina managed to catch up to Batman, then she finally saw who the man was.

"That is Harvey Dent a.k.a Two-Face. We are better off letting him die." Selina insisted.

"We never let anyone die!" Bruce declared. "If we can help him, then that is what we are going to do!"

"Yeah, yeah! I figured you were going to say something like that!" Selina replied.

They tried helping Harvey up, then Harvey tried muttering something out of the side of his mouth. "Look out for-" … Before he could get another word out, Selina was attacked by Killer Croc. He took a huge swing at her, knocking her out instantly. Batman looked to see who the attacker was. He recognized the crocodile man, formerly known as Mayor Shrek, from his fight with him a few weeks ago. Except, the Croc had grown nearly two feet in size, and looked stronger than ever. Batman quickly sat Harvey down, then got into a fighting stance. The Killer Croc dove into the water to try to sweep Batman's feet out from under him, but Batman already knew better. Batman jumped into the air, then came down with all his force onto Killer Croc's body. Killer Croc would not go down so easy. He rose up out of the water, standing tall above Batman, then grabbed Batman and put him into a bearhug. Batman struggled for a bit.

"Maxwell Shrek, I can help you!" Batman yelled as his breath was getting squeezed out of him.

Then the Croc spoke. "Shrek isn't here anymore! I am Killer Croc now!" he exclaimed.

Batman smashed his forehead into the Killer Croc's face. The Killer was stunned. After that, Batman broke free of the Killer Croc's strong hold, then kicked Croc in the stomach, causing Croc to fly backwards. Seeing that the Killer Croc was off balance, Batman threw a bat-boa at him, wrapping it around Killer Croc's arms. Killer Croc struggled for a second, but managed to break through the bat-boa, only to feel Batman come down on him with a hard kick to the head. Then several punches, until an uppercut would finally take Killer Croc down. Batman instantly made his way back to Selina. He could tell she was badly hurt. He picked her and Harvey up, then made his way towards Wayne Manor.

* * *

After making it close to Wayne Manor. He discovered that the Manor was no longer there. Only rubble remained. He began yelling for Alfred. But there was no reply. He sat Selina and Harvey down on the ground. He removed Selina's mask, then tried to wake her. Moments later, she finally gained consciousness.

"Where are we?" Selina asked.

"We are standing on the property of Wayne Manor. The house is destroyed, and there is no sign of Alfred or the girls." Batman replied.

Suddenly a voice yelled out from off in the distance. "Mom!" Lola yelled. Batman quickly disappeared.

Selina turned to look. She ran towards the voice. When she made it to her daughters, she gave them the biggest hug she had ever gave them. "I am so glad to see you girls!" She exclaimed.

Then Alfred, Chad, Dick, and Gordon came running around the corner. As they ran towards them, they could only see Selina hugging her daughters. Suddenly Bruce came into the picture. He was no longer wearing his Batman outfit, and had managed to put his old clothes on.

"Bruce!" Alfred yelled out as he ran up to him, then actually gave Bruce a hug.

"Wow Alfred! Strong grip! Have you been working out lately?" Bruce asked.

"More than you could possibly know." Alfred replied.

As Bruce and Chad carried Harvey towards the hidden cave, Alfred began telling Bruce all about the crazy things that had happened while he was gone.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Gordon finally made it to Alfred, Chad, and the kids. Bruce and future Selina made it to Wayne Enterprise. Selina got a new Catwoman outfit, and Bruce finally donned the Batman outfit. Batman and Catwoman rescued Harvey Dent, but not until after confronting Killer Croc. Bruce managed to beat Killer Croc, then carried Selina and Harvey back to the grounds of the destroyed Wayne Manor. Selina was reunited with Gabby and Lola. Alfred was delighted to see that Bruce managed to make it home.)**


	29. Rebuilding

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 29: Rebuilding by Chad Sheefel 12/06/19**

Mourning had came to Gotham. Bane's reckoning left the city shattered and broken. Those who survived the Joker's deadly toxins were beginning to come out. Ra's al Ghul's plans of destroying the city never completely came to fruition, but he almost pulled it off. The Joker was nowhere to be found. It was as if he didn't want the same kind of power that Bane was looking for. Yet, there was something very insidious about him. The U.S, military finally brought help. The total body count of the dead was nearly a million citizens of Gotham, and it was growing by the hour. Buildings had been destroyed, lives were changed, but this battle was over. It was time for a new beginning.

Bruce, Selina, Alfred, Gordon, Chad, Dick, Gabby, and Lola had become a family. They put together refuge houses, brought in nurses and doctors to care for the sick, and provided as much food as possible. Bruce thought about why Ra's was hellbent on destroying Gotham and why Ra's hated the Wayne family so much. Perhaps the Waynes did take too much. Perhaps they should have given a little more. Maybe Gotham City wouldn't have become so dark and corrupted. Bruce knew that it was time to give as much of it back as he could. That is what a real hero would do. Not only would he jeopardize his stake in the company, he would also sacrifice his mind and body to keep it from becoming what it once was.

The cave was completely clear of rubble. There was nearly sixteen thousand square feet of space. They reinforced the cave so that it could never collapse again. Then, they started rebuilding parts of Wayne Manor. Many secret passageways were installed to lead to the cave. Gordon returned to the police force. He was promoted to Commissioner because of his courage to lead the resistance. Harvey Dent had never regained consciousness. He was kept at Gotham Hospital, which had new leadership by the name of Dr. Hugo Strange. Strange was very good at his job and took it very serious.

Bruce and Selina would train Chad and the children for at least five hours a day. They were all put on strict diets and exercise regimens. Gabby seemed to learn fast. She had the agility of her mother, plus the strength and detective skills of her father. Lola and Dick were constantly sparring against one another, even when there was no training going on. Chad would go out for a couple hours each day in hopes of finding younger Selina Kyle. But, there didn't seem to be any signs that she was out there. He wondered if the Shadow Master would ever try to regain control of his body. Plus, he feared what might happen if he did reappear. Lucius Fox continued to help rebuild Wayne Enterprise. He also continued coming up with better outfit designs and gadgets thanks to older Selina having lived through it once before. Willis and Jason Todd also managed to survive. They lived in a homeless shelter for men.

Gotham City had changed. Somehow, it's rebirth gave the decent people new hope towards the future. The Narrows were getting cleaned up and there was plenty of work to go around. The City elected Aubrey James as Mayor, and they rebuilt their police force. Commissioner Gordon was very thorough during the hiring process. He placed a man named Edward Nygma as the head of forensic sciences. Nygma was an introvert, but seemed to be very good at putting all the pieces together. Arkham Asylum had been reclaimed by the proper authorities, but many patients were unaccounted for. Thousands of bodies were found in the Gotham Harbor. Bruce built a memorial for everyone that never had a chance to go back home.

Bruce setup cameras throughout the city. He had infiltrated many back alley crime scenes during his quest to understand the criminal elements of Gotham. He wanted to be ready for anything the police were unaware of. Every night, Bruce and Selina would take a couple of the children out with them to train. They would work on blending into their surroundings. Every-now-and-then they might encounter a thug, which was good, because it would let other criminals know that someone was watching over the city. Bruce knew that if he wanted to keep Gotham City a safe place, he would have to stay ahead of the curve. Rumors would soon be circulating of the Bat and the Cat protecting the city. Bruce also designed a spotlight that could signal him if there was ever serious problems arising.

The spotlight had never been used until April 7th, which was also Bruce's twenty-fifth birthday. Although Selina and Alfred tried to help Bruce celebrate, Bruce was never much for those types of events. There was always something needing to be done, and there was no holidays that could make him surrender his guard. Batman met up with Commissioner Gordon on the rooftop of the newly constructed Gotham Police Department. Gordon informed Batman that there was a new wave of crimes going around. Something about a man dressed up as a scarecrow. The Scarecrow carried around a scythe. Gordon told Batman where the Scarecrow had been spotted, but Batman hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary on his cameras. So, he decided to check them out first. In doing so, Batman discovered that many cameras had been looped to replay April 1st. (April Fools Day) Obviously, someone had the technical capabilities of discovering Bruce's hidden cameras. Suddenly, a revelation came to him. What if someone had cameras on him?

Bruce asked Lucius to develop a system that could detect camera signals within a ten mile radius of Gotham. Once he did, the computer revealed thousands of cameras that didn't belong to Bruce. Lucius figured out a way to view there channels, but there was something scrambling the signal. At that point, Bruce knew he would need to be spending more of his time actually going out at night. He left the cameras looped on April 1st so that the criminals behind it wouldn't be let on that he knew about it. Bruce allowed Chad to come along as Nightwing, but he still wouldn't allow the younger ones to go out yet. Selina could tell that Gabby, Lola, and Dick was getting anxious. Every so often, Selina would take them out to patrol the less dangerous side of Gotham City. Unfortunately for them, the less dangerous side was where Scarecrow was hiding out.

* * *

One night, as Selina and the kids were out patrolling, they spotted a crowd of citizens acting scared and irate. Selina told the kids to stay put while she went to get a closer look. It looked as if people were trying to kill each other, while some ran around screaming as if something was coming after them. Off in the distance, near Gotham bank, Selina could see men loading things into a van. They were wearing ski masks, and their leader wore the Scarecrow outfit. She snuck over towards where the men were at. It appeared they robbed the bank as they were loading up bags of money. There were three men standing guard as the others loaded the van. She decided to interrupt their fun.

"Hey fellas, where is the party at?" Catwoman asked.

The men turn around. Then they raised their guns towards her. Snap! She quickly knocked one of the guns out of a man's hand, then jumped out of the way as the bullets started flying. The Scarecrow looked over to see that there was a scrum going on between her and the guards.

"Hurry it up fellas! It looks like we've been discovered!" Scarecrow said.

Selina managed to get the best of the three guards just as Scarecrow and the rest of his crew was driving away.

She decided to cut them off at the pass as she swung her way in the direction they were headed to. She landed on top of the van. The men inside the van heard her hit the top of the roof, then began firing bullets through the roof. She was too clever for them. As they were firing through the roof, Catwoman swung her whip around the steering wheel, then she caused them to lose control. She quickly jumped off as the van drove head-on into a tree, and she managed to land on a tree branch. None of the men were buckled, causing them to smash their heads into the windshield. There wasn't anymore gunfire. She jumped down to see if anyone was still alive. As she opened the door, she was suddenly sprayed in the face with some kind of gas. She felt paralyzed and scared.

"Enjoy your trip, you'll be dead soon!" The Scarecrow exclaimed as he grabbed the bags of money, then ran off out of sight.

Selina began having delusions. Flashbacks from the future, of the end of the world, started storming her vision. The fire and brimstone was getting closer and closer. It didn't appear that Bruce would be able to send her and Gabby through the time portal in time. Gabby, Dick, and Lola made their way to her. She wasn't listening to them as they tried to calm her down. She broke out into a terrible cold-sweat. They quickly called Alfred. Alfred got in touch with Lucius. He brought her a stimulant that could stabilize the Scarecrow's gas. They managed to get her home. When Bruce found out that Selina was sneaking out with the kids, he became very irate.

"How could you take them out there! You know they aren't ready! Bruce yelled.

Lola quickly piped up. "Don't yell at my mother!"

"Yeah! We are ready! If you don't want us here, just say so!" Gabby insisted.

Chad quickly got between them, then tried to calm everyone down. "Okay! That's enough guys! We need to let Selina rest!" Chad yelled as everyone went their separate ways.

Chad followed Bruce into the new study. "Can we talk Bruce." Chad asked.

Bruce sat on a chair and yelled, "No!" then pushed a button that allowed him to descend into the Batcave.

Chad could tell that Bruce had changed a lot since he came back from the League of Assassins. Bruce was constantly in a deep state of concentration.

Bruce was down in the Batcave slamming his fists against a punching bag. He wasn't sure how to handle the current situation with Selina and the girls. In a way he felt responsible for them since his future self was supposed to be their father. Obviously, the Wayne blood flowed through their veins. After he wore himself out from swinging at the punching bag, there was only one thing he could think about doing … going after Scarecrow. He jumped in his new vehicle that him and Alfred built from an old corvette he picked up from a junkyard. He made it so that nobody would be able to recognize where it came from. He started it up, then revved the motor as flames fired out the back of the exhaust. He literally took off like a bat out of hell, then headed into the city. A new war has just begun.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Bruce and the gang started rebuilding Wayne Manor and reinforcing the Batcave. Gotham City elected a new Mayor and began rebuilding the city. Jim Gordon became Commissioner of the new police force. A new bad guy named Scarecrow emerged. Catwoman and the kids spotted Scarecrow robbing a bank, then tried to stop him. Scarecrow managed to spray Catwoman with his fear gas. Lucius saved her by neutralizing the fear toxins. Bruce got upset when he found out that Selina and the kids were going out without telling him. Batman jumped in his new Batmobile and went out looking for the Scarecrow.)**


	30. Bats Aren't Afraid of Scarecrows

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 30: Bats Aren't Afraid of Scarecrows by Chad Sheefel 12/07/19**

It was almost 4am. Bruce still hadn't seen any sightings of Scarecrow or his men. Why would Scarecrow need to show himself. He nearly stole a million dollars from Gotham Bank. The city had just gotten that money from the U.S. emergency funds. This was already Batman's second lead. His first lead was the chemical compound he found on Selina's outfit. Lucius was analyzing the compound at the moment. Now we had an emergency fund heist. These two things could leave footprints. Where would he have gotten the main component for his toxin, and where might the next heist take place? He would need to find the component, and follow the money.

* * *

Batman made his way to the latest crime scene. He setup invisible, laser beam tripwires within five-hundred yards of the bank. He knew five-hundred yards would give him plenty of time to make an escape if the police were to show up. After he made it inside the bank, he started looking for any clues he could find. He already had a pretty good idea of who it might be, but he needed proof to settle his suspicions. He noticed the Scarecrow used a specific type of C4 to blow the safe. This was clue number three. Plus, Gabby, Dick, and Lola was able to give a really good description of the van Scarecrow was using to get away. As much as he tried to concentrate on finding clues, he also couldn't stop allowing his mind to think of Selina and the kids. Was Gabby right? Are they ready to have this kind of deep thought going into a crime scene. Would they have a distinct plan of attack, or would they just wing it like they did earlier. Punching and kicking bad guys was only part of the job. Investigating and finding the ulterior motive was also important. Plus, the number one rule that Bruce abided by was, you never let them see you coming.

The bank heist was almost perfect, but it would appear the criminals left a scuff mark from one of their shoes. Based on the scuff mark, this person was roughly one-hundred and sixty pounds. Plus, the amount of material that came from the mark showed that the shoes were fairly new. He could bring that to Lucius, then he could analyze what type of shoe it came from. Bruce would be able to cross-analyze those two clues, then find out which store they might have been bought from. Hopefully the store's cameras were recording. Batman knew the Scarecrow was good at fixing cameras, but maybe he didn't think that a scuff mark would be the reason he got caught. Suddenly, one of the laser beam tripwires alerted Batman that somebody was coming. It appeared someone must have called the police. The police made their way into the bank, but Batman was already long gone.

Batman went to Wayne Enterprise, then gave Lucius the new evidence. Lucius told Bruce that he found out more information about the chemical compound used on Selina. He let him know that the toxin seemed to originate from a plant that he hadn't seen before. Bruce instantly knew where it came from ... it was the mountain side that once led to the League of Assassins. Then, Lucius analyzed the material from the scuff mark. He discovered it was a work boot that was made in Russia. After that, he cross-referenced which stores sold that brand of work boots.

"It looks like three stores sell these types of work boots." Lucius said as he turned to inform Bruce, but Bruce was already gone.

Batman made his way to the stores that sold those types of work boots. After he made it to the stores, he checked the receipts and cameras. Bingo! Only one man fit the description. Apparently, the man wearing the boots was named, Roman Sionis. Bruce knew Roman. They were friends at a very young age until their parents stopped liking each other. Roman's parents were killed after their mansion burned down, then he inherited all of the family fortune. He was almost as rich as Bruce. Batman soon discovered that Roman had connections to the Gotham mob. Also, it appeared he did some time in a juvenile facility for releasing a chemical compound during science class, which caused most of the students and teachers to become very ill. Bruce didn't understand why Roman would need to be robbing a bank.

Batman decided he would go to Roman's mansion and try to get some answers. As he scoped out the place, he could see Roman was with a woman. They seemed to be arguing. Batman decided to ease drop. They were arguing about a new line of women's products that failed miserably and was about to tank his entire family fortune. This would explain why Roman decided to take up bank robbing. Suddenly Roman hit the woman, then took out a mask and tried to force it onto her face. The woman tried resisting as much as possible. Batman quickly shot a grappling hook, then used it to swing down and crash through the window. Roman was startled, but tried to reach for his gun. Batman threw a bat-r-rang at the gun and knocked it out of Roman's hand. The woman ran out of the room to call the police. After that, Batman approached Roman. Roman got into a fighting stance. Batman instantly realized the fighting style because he had seen it before from the League of Assassins.

Batman stood ready as well, then said, "I know you had something to do with the recent bank robbery. Why are you working for the Scarecrow?" Batman asked.

"I'm not telling you jack squat!" Roman exclaimed.

Then Roman attacked Batman. Batman was shocked to see how quick Roman was. Batman managed to dodge most of his swings, although Roman did land a couple punches. Now it was Batman's turn. A quick chop to Roman's throat, then a kick to the ribs, and finally a blow to the nose. Blood splattered across the room. Batman pinned Roman to the floor, then demanded to know where Scarecrow was. After seeing Roman's fighting abilities, he had gotten another clue, and they were all adding up to the one person.

"I don't know who it is! He is a madman! He actually believes he is a scarecrow! He would try to have me killed if he knew I was talking to you!" Roman exclaimed.

"I didn't ask who he was! I asked where he was!" Batman yelled knowing Roman wouldn't talk.

Batman had heard enough, then knocked Roman out. He figured he could find more clues in Roman's mansion as to where the Scarecrow was hiding out. He discovered some paperwork in a locked drawer that showed formulas that resembled those that were part of the chemical toxins in the Scarecrow's fear gas. There was also paperwork that showed designs for some of the beauty products they were making at his company. Suddenly, he heard sirens. He quickly gathered as much information as he could. He also grabbed the black mask that Roman tried to force onto the woman, then exited before the police could make their way into the mansion.

As the police were trying to wake up Roman, Batman checked out the garage. There was a van that matched the description that Gabby, Dick, and Lola said they saw. It was badly wrecked in the front because of the tree it hit. He tried to open the doors of the van to see if anything was there. Suddenly he smelled burnt toast. It was a bomb. He quickly covered his face with his cape as the bomb exploded. Batman flew back, then landed on another car. He was hurt and very disoriented.

"Freeze! Hold it right there!" A police officer demanded.

Batman grabbed a small pellet out of his utility belt, then through it at the ground. Smoke quickly clouded the police officer's vision. The police officer started firing his weapon. When the smoke cleared, Batman was gone.

Batman hobbled back to the Batmobile. He was badly hurt and terribly angry that he didn't check for any boobytraps before opening the door of the van. He tried to make it back to the Batcave before he passed out.

* * *

Later that morning, about 9am, Alfred found Bruce still dressed in his Batman outfit lying on the steps leading up to Wayne Manor. Alfred tried helping him up. Bruce looked exhausted.

"Long night, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "I'm sorry to say that Selina, Gabby, and Lola chose to leave shortly after your spat last night. Chad and Dick decided to stay in hopes of reaching a compromise."

"I made a mistake Alfred, I need to be more prepared next time. I can't let Selina and the kids go out there, knowing that certain death awaits them if I choose to continue their training. Bruce grunted while grabbing his injuries.

"Perhaps having a partner could help you be more prepared next time." Alfred said.

"They would only slow me down. I know what I need to do now." Bruce replied.

"Well, you won't be doing anything until you've had time to rest, Master Bruce." Alfred insisted.

* * *

After Selina, Gabby, and Lola left Wayne Manor, they went back to their old apartment they lived in before Bane took over the city. The entire apartment complex was condemned and was being scheduled by the city for renovation. Once they got into the place, they noticed nothing much seemed to be missing. You could tell some looters had been there because many electronics had been taken. The window in the living room was broken, and there was still a blood stain on the floor where younger Selina was shot by Bane. Selina and the girls decided to try to make it a home again until the city crews would start renovating. Although, that wasn't supposed to start for a few months. Selina was hoping Bruce would still allow her to work for Wayne Enterprise once they reopened the doors. Until then, Selina would continue to train Gabby and Lola. Schools weren't planning on reopening for another four or five months. This would give them plenty of time to hone in on their skills.

* * *

Once Bruce woke up, he instantly began getting ready to head back out and capture Scarecrow and Roman. Due to Bruce's injuries from the explosion at Roman's mansion, Alfred thought it was too soon for Bruce to try to head back out again. He greatly urged Bruce to stay and rest a bit longer, but Bruce would have none of it. Bruce had a plan, and he wanted to get things done. As Bruce was heading towards the Batcave, Chad tried talking to Bruce.

"How are you feeling? Can I have a word with you Bruce?" Chad asked.

Bruce just kept walking straight past Chad, then said, "No!"

"I can suit up as Nightwing, and go help you get Scarecrow!" Chad insisted, but Bruce continued walking. Chad ran up to Bruce and grabbed his shoulder. "Bruce, we need to talk!"

Bruce quickly grabbed Chad's hand and twisted it. Then he pulled out a set of handcuffs, and cuffed Chad to the handrail of the stairs.

"We'll talk later!" Bruce replied as he tossed the key a few feet away, then continued on his way.

"Really Bruce!?" Chad exclaimed as Bruce walked out of sight.

Dick heard Chad yelling, then ran out to see what the fuss was all about. He noticed Chad was handcuffed to the hand rail, then he grabbed the key and unlocked the cuffs. Chad and Dick quickly ran towards the Batcave, only in time to see the Batmobile heading off.

"Come on Dick, grab your outfit! We are going out to help Bruce!" Chad declared.

Batman made his way to the place he thought Scarecrow was hiding. Based on the information that he had gathered. There was only one place in Gotham where you could create the fear gas the Scarecrow was using … Roman's company called, Janus Cosmetics. Once Batman made it there, he noticed three guards patrolling the lower main entrance. He could also see guards watching the cameras. Then he looked up to the roof. Nobody was standing guard. The roof would be a perfect entryway. Batman scrambled the cameras, then looped them to replay the same thing over and over. The Scarecrow had done this to Batman earlier. Bruce figured two could play at this game.

The Scarecrow and Roman, along with two other guards, were in a room near the roof. They were plotting their next heist, when suddenly there was an explosion, creating a huge hole in the ceiling. Batman dropped through the hole, then quickly took out the guards. Roman ran at Batman, then tried to attack, but Batman dodged out of the way. Using Roman's momentum, Batman kicked Roman through the window. Before Roman could fall to his death, Batman quickly shot a grappling hook, and caught Roman. Batman turned around to approach Scarecrow, but Scarecrow managed to spray Batman with his fear gas. Batman began acting as if he was having delusions, then Scarecrow attacked him with his scythe. Batman suddenly grabbed the scythe as it came down towards his head.

The Scarecrow was caught off guard. "How!? That was a concentrated dose! You should be dying right now!" Scarecrow proclaimed.

"I already injected myself with antitoxins. Your spray is useless against me!" Batman said as he punched Scarecrow to the floor. "Now it's time for you to go to jail Dr. Jonathan Crane!" Batman said while pulling off the Scarecrow mask.

"How did you know? I did everything perfectly!" Crane yelled out.

"Apparently not!" Batman said as he knocked Crane out.

After that, Nightwing and Robin showed up, but they were just in time to see that Batman had already tied up most of the suspects. Commissioner Gordon showed up to the building, then found all the evidence he would need to lock up Crane and Roman.

As Batman, Nightwing, and Robin were heading across the rooftops, Batman looked at Nightwing, then said, "I told you I didn't want you getting involved! That outfit you are wearing belongs to Wayne Enterprise. I expect it to be returned as soon as possible. You aren't even close to being worthy of wearing it yet."

After that, Bruce swung off towards the Batmobile, while leaving Nightwing and Robin to wonder what just happened.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Batman found out that Roman Sionis was involved with the Gotham Bank heist, then confronted Roman at his mansion. Batman was caught in an explosion that left him badly hurt. Selina, Gabby, and Lola moved back to their old apartment. Later, after Bruce woke up, he found Roman and Scarecrow hiding out a Roman's company building. He defeated Scarecrow and Roman, then left them tied up for the police to cleanup.)**


	31. Bat vs Cats

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 31: Bat vs Cats by Chad Sheefel 12/09/19**

About three weeks had gone by since Batman took down the Scarecrow and Roman Sionis. Most of the criminals in Gotham were laying low. Many of them turned legit knowing someone was out there protecting their businesses. Bruce was able to reopen Wayne Enterprise. Despite Lucius and Alfred's pleading to allow Selina to come back to work at Wayne Enterprise, he still hadn't allowed her back yet. He had too much on his mind and didn't want to complicate things. Bruce decided to bail out Roman's company, Janice Cosmetics, but he bought nearly 70% of its stock. This left Bruce in complete control of all the manufacturing decisions. Roman didn't like knowing that Bruce was buying him out, but he didn't have much of a choice. Roman made terrible business decisions, and the only choice he had was to either let Bruce take over the company, or go bankrupt. Roman was able to bribe a judge in exchange for a lesser sentencing. It worked. He would only do a month in jail, then be on house arrest for two years. Not bad for robbing a bank. Roman used every minute while in jail to recruit new members of a new syndicate he would call the False Face Society. He was plotting an insidious plan while he was incarcerated. He was planning to murder as many people working for Wayne Enterprise as he possibly could. He wanted to get even with Bruce for showing him up that Bruce was a better businessman. Plus, if he could get Bruce out of the way, he could regain control of the company.

* * *

Chad Grayson had to give Bruce the Nightwing costume back. As much as he enjoyed having the outfit and crime fighting, he knew it wasn't his property. Lucius and Alfred showed their disapproval for that. They felt like Bruce would eventually need Chad and Dick's help once the city regained its criminal popularity. Bruce would have none of it. He knew that nobody, other than the criminals, would be as precise in their delivery as he was. Bruce couldn't allow an undisciplined crime fighter to lose their life on his watch. Dick Grayson had turned nine years old in March. He missed being able to perform in front of an audience. With Chad having his new agilities and strength, he decided it would be best to join Dick, and go back to the three ring circus, to continue their parent's work. The Flying Graysons were back!

* * *

Harvey Dent had finally came out of his coma. Half of his face and body had third degree burns. Most of them were starting to scar over. Bruce decided to cover all of Harvey's medical bills. After Harvey woke up, he told the police about the large crocodile man that attacked him and Jim Gordon. Jim had a ceremony for Harvey in honor of him leading the resistance against Bane and for also saving Jim's life. Despite how terrible Harvey looked, citizens of Gotham applauded his actions. Harvey decided he would run for the new district attorney's office. With Jim Gordon's approval, he would undoubtedly get the spot. Bruce Wayne also thought Harvey would make a great district attorney. In fact, he would fund Harvey's campaign.

* * *

Gabby and Lola went back to handling smaller crimes in their neighborhood. Bruce didn't mind them doing that. He would actually go out as Batman, then watch over the area to make sure they were okay. Plus, he still had cameras all over the city. Selina started working for the Monarch Theatre to make ends meet. Bruce would watch the monitors as she would walk past Crime Alley on her way to work. He knew she could take care of herself, but he still worried because they lived next to the alley where his parents were murdered in.

* * *

While Bruce was sitting in his study, Alfred came in to tell Bruce that he just received a letter from Selina. In the letter, she told him that her and the girls were moving into Metropolis. Selina wanted a fresh start. In a way, she didn't feel like she belonged there. She felt that Gotham was younger Selina's territory and there wasn't enough domain for the both of them. She had applied for a position at **LexCorp** and it looked as if she got the job. She knew a lot about the future, and she knew all about **Lex Luthor**, but she also knew it paid much better than the Monarch Theatre. This concerned Bruce because he had heard about a couple shady business deals that LexCorp was apart of. Bruce refused to do business with him.

Later that night, Bruce overheard a police report about a possible break-in at a downtown jewelry store. He suited up as Batman, then rolled out in the Batmobile. After he made it downtown, he managed to dodge most of the police cars, then parked the Batmobile in a dark alley. As Batman swung his way to the rooftop of the jewelry store, he noticed someone else leaping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to get away from the police. The jewel thief was very quick and nimble. There was only one person he knew with moves like that. The jewel thief managed to completely evade the police, but not Batman. The thief thought they were in the clear, until suddenly they were startled by Batman's voice.

"You don't have to steal Selina. You could have asked for a loan." Batman said.

Selina turned to look, then said, "Sure! I could have asked for a loan! Or, you could have hired me back at Wayne Enterprise! But nooooo, you needed space!" Selina stated.

"And what? You thought breaking the law was your best option? How is that a good example for your daughters?" Bruce asked.

"Breaking the law? What do you think you are doing? You are a fricken vigilante! You don't have a badge do you!? So, no matter what you say, you are breaking the law! And as far as setting a good example for my daughters, I don't know how I ever fell in love with you in the future to have children with you! You are a terrible father figure!" Selina declared.

"I might be breaking the law of the land, but I'm not a criminal. I help to put criminals away." Bruce stated. "Now, I'm going to need you to give back the jewelry you stole."

"First of all … Bruce! The day the cops stop telling you to put your hands up, or freeze, that will be the day I give you back this jewelry. It costs money to relocate, and I sure as hell don't want a loan from you!" Selina yelled.

"Don't make me take them from you! I will provide you the moving cost! NOW HAND OVER THE JEWELRY!" Batman demanded.

"Why don't you just buy the damn jewelry store!" Selina insisted. "Then you can cut your losses! Goodbye … Bruce!"

Selina pulled out her whip, then ran and jumped off the roof. Batman quickly shot a grappling hook and caught Selina by the leg. She kicked off the side of the wall, while at the same time cutting through the cable line from the grappling hook. Batman gave chase, then he cut her off at the pass. He dropped down right in front of her. She instantly tried kicking him, and punching him. Batman blocked them all. Then, Selina remembered his ribs were injured from the van explosion at Roman's mansion. She made him think she was about to kick him in his face, but then quickly kicked him in the ribs. It jarred him a bit. He knew if he was going to take it easy on her, she would certainly get the best of him. He decided to get a little more rough. She went in for another kick to his ribs, but Batman caught her leg, then swept her feet out from under her. She tried to make her claws come out, but he put his knee into her stomach, then grabbed her arms.

"Stop Selina! You don't have to do this!" Batman declared as Selina struggled to get free.

Snap! Batman was caught by surprise. Katt Girl swung her whip around Batman's neck, then pulled him off of Selina. Selina instantly jumped up, then clawed Batman in his injured ribs. After that, Selina grabbed ahold of Katt Girl, then swung her way to another rooftop. Batman stood there gritting his teeth. He wanted to give chase, but he didn't want Gabby to get harmed. He decided to approach this in a different way. He realized he did force Selina's hand. If he would have let her work for Wayne Enterprise, she wouldn't have needed to steal the diamonds. The next morning, he bought the jewelry store.

* * *

As Selina, Gabby, and Lola packed for Metropolis, Bruce decided to have a meeting at LexCorp with Lex Luther. He told Lex that he would be willing to work a deal with him as long as Lex would offer Selina a well paid position. Lex knew that partnering up with Bruce would give him endless amounts of opportunity for weapon manufacturing. Bruce thought it was a win/win scenario because this would allow him to stay in the loop when it comes to Lex's business deals. He also made Lex buy into his new merger with Janis Cosmetics. Lex wasn't interested in cosmetics, but he was willing to do whatever it would take to get a piece of Wayne Enterprise's weapons manufacturers. While at the meeting, Bruce got an urgent call from Lucius Fox. Fox told Bruce that a maniac with a gun came into Wayne Enterprise, then started shooting up the place. The maniac killed three employees before the security guards managed to kill the shooter. Bruce excused himself from the meeting, then headed back to Gotham City.

Bruce arrived by helicopter. The helicopter landed on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprise. Bruce ran inside to get a look at the crime scene. Bodies were still covered. The police told Bruce that he wasn't allowed to be in the building. Gordon arrived on the scene and noticed Bruce being harassed by the police officers, so he quickly intervened. He told them to step aside.

As the police officers walked away, Gordon asked Bruce, "Do you have any clues as to why this maniac might have wanted to do something like this?"

"I'm not sure. What is the shooter's name?" Bruce asked.

"We haven't been able to identify him yet. They are checking the police database as we speak." Gordon replied.

"May I take a look at him?" Bruce asked.

"Sure, why not. It's against procedure, but if it will give us any clues, it might be worth it." Gordon replied.

Bruce looked the shooter over. He noticed that the shooter had a jailhouse tattoo that looked fairly new. It was a tattoo of a black skeleton face. It had initials underneath it, "FFS," He also noticed the type of boots the shooter was wearing. They were the same kind of boots that Roman Sionis had worn when he helped Scarecrow rob the bank. Bruce knew that Roman was still in jail and that Roman would be locked up for a few more days, which meant Roman had been talking to someone on the outside. He knew it wasn't Dr. Crane, because Crane was securely locked up at Arkham Asylum. Bruce also knew, if Roman was looking to get revenge because he had bought most of Roman's shares, he would soon be next on Roman's hit list. Bruce hired extra security guards. He made sure two security guards would stand guard at the front doors, plus he hired two guards for every floor. Bruce also made sure that Alfred was aware of the situation.

* * *

Later that night, Bruce made his way out as Batman. He hadn't had very much sleep because he had so much on his mind. He wanted to find out who Roman's contact was. He made his way to the morgue. He wanted to see if there were any other clues that he might have missed earlier when he examined the shooter's body. As he got closer, he noticed that the morgue was on fire. He rushed down to try to put out the blaze, but it was out of control. He put an oxygen mask on his face, then he rushed inside to make sure nobody was trapped inside. Nobody was in there, but he noticed a gurney that had a missing cadaver. He knew the dead shooter that once laid there was gone. Someone must have suspected he would go there to check out the body. They were going to great lengths to keep him from getting any clues. As he was heading back out of the building, a couple firefighters had already made it there. This seemed suspicious to Batman because he didn't think they could have made it there that fast.

"Look, it's the Bat! He burned down the morgue!" A firefighter yelled out.

As the other firefighter was starting to look, Batman shot out a grappling hook, then ascended into the air. As he swung off, he shot a tracer on the firefighter that was first on the scene. Batman waited in the shadows. Then his suspicions were proved to be correct. The firefighter that was first on the scene was also the first one to suddenly try to leave. As the firefighter walked off the site, Batman noticed he got into a van. After that, Batman quickly made it to his Batmobile, then continued tracking the signal. The van drove to the old Axis Chemical plant. It was now called Ace Chemical. Ace bought the property after Axis filed bankruptcy. Batman realized that the chemicals in that place were toxic. He wanted to get a good "knight's" rest before investigating any further.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Chad and Dick rejoined the circus to continue their parents legacy as The Flying Graysons. Selina got a job offering at LexCorp, and was planning to move her and the girls into Metropolis. Selina didn't want to ask Bruce for money, so she decided to rob a jewelry store. Batman caught her, but Selina managed to get away with the help of Katt Girl. A madman with a gun broke into Wayne Enterprise, then killed three employees before getting killed himself. Batman tried getting clues from the morgue, but the morgue was set ablaze. After that, Batman followed a suspect to Ace Chemical.)**


	32. Barbara Takes Interest

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 32: Barbara Takes Interest by Chad Sheefel 12/10/19**

On this day, **Barbara Gordon** turned thirteen years old. Her parents were Jim and Barbara Gordon. They were going through a rocky relationship. Jim worked all day. It seemed like he would be at work for twelve hours, then come home and work until he passed out. Her mom wanted Jim to spend more time with the family, but that time never seemed to come.

Young Barbara was a whiz at computers. She could hack into any database without much effort. Her future plans for when she gets older is to become an investigating journalist. She would constantly hack the police database to see if she could get any information about the suspects her father was looking into. Barbara also belonged to a self-defense class. She did so good, her sensei would allow her to train the class on weekends.

* * *

It was noon. Barbara had just listened to her parents argue for nearly an hour. Her mother stormed out, and her father left for work. She didn't try to take sides, but she also wished her father was home more often. She decided to take a jog and try to clear her mind. As she was running, she began thinking about a criminal case her father was working on. The case involved a guy named Jack Napier. Jack had gone missing after escaping from the hospital, leaving a trail of death in his path. His last known place of employment was Axis Chemical, which was now Ace Chemical. Ace Chemical was only a three mile jog, so she decided to take a stroll past the place.

After she got there, she started snooping around, while at the same time taking pictures. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she was having fun with the practice. She made her way around towards the backside of the building. The gates were closed, but she easily scaled over them. A couple seconds later, the gates started opening up. She quickly hid in hopes she hadn't already been spotted. A black town car pulled through. It looked like one of the town cars that Falcone was popular for driving. The windows had a dark tint, but she could barely see someone wearing a purple fedora, and an outfit to match. After the town car parked, it just sat there and nobody got out. Suddenly, two thugs, dragging a man with them, came bursting through the back door just a few feet away from Barbara. She got down as low as she could to avoid being spotted. The thugs were dragging the man towards the town car. The man they were dragging looked like he was wearing a firefighter's outfit. Plus, he looked like he was badly beaten. After they made it to the town car, the back window came down. The man with the purple fedora kept his head down as he spoke to the beaten firefighter. It appeared he was trying to get information from the man. Then, Barbara saw his face. His skin color was pale white and he had an evil grin that could scare the devil. He pointed a gun, which had a silencer, towards the fireman, then he said something that he thought was very funny. You would have thought it was the funniest thing he ever said from the way he was laughing. Then, he shot the fireman in his head. Barbara jerked when the shot went off. It wasn't a loud bang, but she had never seen anything so vicious. The thugs heard the noise, then they spotted her trying to hide. They started making their way to her, but she managed to duck through the back doors. She could still hear the man with the fedora wildly laughing as she looked for a new place to hide inside the building. She ducked behind a crate, then watched as the two thugs passed by her.

As the thugs were looking for Barbara, a dog-and-pony show started coming down the aisle. The thugs straightened up as the men walked by. The men were walking with Bruce Wayne. Instead of going later as Batman, Bruce decided to check out Ace Chemical as the business man. He was there to act as if he was interested in buying some stock in the company. He was actually hoping to get some clues as to why the fire fighter went here last night. Bruce noticed the two thugs acting suspicious as if they were looking for something, or someone. He started looking around, then he spotted Barbara, behind the crate, trying to hide. He quickly excused himself, then went to find a private place to change. The thugs finally noticed where Barbara was hiding. They acted like they hadn't spotted her, then they left the area. Barbara thought the coast was clear, so she came out of hiding. She tried making her way to the rooftop because she thought there might be a way down without getting spotted.

After she made it to the roof, she realized there was no way down. So, she decided to head back into the building to find another way. Suddenly, she was startled when she opened the door to get back in. The two thugs were standing over her. She tried to run, but the men grabbed her. She bit the man in the arm, then kicked him in the shin. He didn't like that very much. Then he pulled out his gun. The other thug that was with him told him not to shoot her until he put his silencer on the gun. Barbara was cornered, and she could only watch in complete fear as the man twisted the silencer on the end of his gun barrel. He pointed the gun towards her as she put her head down to prepare for certain death. Suddenly, a bat-r-rang landed at her feet after it had knocked the gun out of the thugs hand. Then the two thugs hit the ground. She looked up. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or happy about what she would see next. Batman was standing there with his cape flapping in the wind. He stuck his hand out to help her up. Suddenly, Batman could hear some security guards heading towards the roof. He grabbed Barbara, then shot a grappling hook into the air, catching it on a taller building in the distance, then swung them both off the rooftop of Ace Chemical. It was an amazing feeling to her as they swung through the air, then out of sight. He dropped her off in a safe location, then shot off another grappling hook, then swung away. She tried remembering everything she could about the outfit he was wearing. It was dark and mysterious. He had a bat symbol on his chest. At that moment, she realized what she wanted to do. She wanted to become a superhero just like him. As he vanished, she pulled out the bat-r-rang out of her back pocket. She looked it over, admiring the precision in its cut. She quickly made her way home to analyze the material.

Batman made his way back to Ace Chemical, then quickly changed back to Bruce Wayne. After that, he apologized for his short absence, then continued the tour. Moments later, he noticed the two thugs hobbling out the back exit.

"What is back there?" Bruce asked while insisting to take a look.

The men tried stopping him just as Bruce started to open the door. "Oh, nothing to see back there. Just a few boxes and crates."

Bruce managed to get a quick peek. The men weren't lying. There was only a few boxes and some crates. Although, some of them had symbols of Janice Cosmetics on them. He wasn't sure why they would have received a shipment from that company. It also looked like the two thugs were talking to someone back in the corner. That's all he could see before the door was shut. Bruce did spot something on the ground leading to the doors. It was blood. The men that was showing him the tour, quickly tried to turn him towards another part of the facility. They definitely seemed afraid of what Bruce could have seen in the back room. They did everything they could to steer him in a different direction. After the tour was over, Bruce shook their hands, then told them he would get back to them pertaining to whether or not he would be investing in their company. Once he made it out the front door, he noticed the men, that gave him the tour, rushing off quickly as if they had something important to tend to.

Bruce decided to get a better look from a higher position. He entered the building next to Ace Chemical, then made his way to the top. After he made it up there, he noticed the two thugs getting into a town car. He pulled out a pair of small binoculars, then memorized the plate number. He also noticed the car was riding low in the back. Plus, there was blood stains on the ground. Bruce instantly came to the realization that the young lady he just rescued had been a witness to a murder. He was upset that he didn't ask her any questions. His anonymity was important to him, and he never wanted to reveal too much by using his voice. That would soon change. He made his way to Wayne Enterprise. Lucius discovered the license plate belonged to a man by the name of Joseph Kerr. They tracked down the known address, but it was an address that belonged to a closed fairground. The fairground was mostly made up of an old collection of abandoned carnival rides and circus tents. Bruce decided to wait until nightfall to check it out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barbara was also doing her own investigating. She had somewhat of a photographic memory. She was able to recall three of the license plate numbers, then ran it through the police database. Once she noticed the address, she instantly realized why the pale faced man would have chosen to live there. It seemed like it was a perfect match for the clown makeup he had on. She wanted to go check it out, but she didn't want to show up looking like a regular citizen. She turned to look at the bat-r-rang, which was sitting on her computer desk. At that moment, she realized the perfect outfit to wear. She started sewing together a black and purple outfit. She reinforced it with metal patches guarding her vital organs from gunshots and/or stab wounds. She spray painted a yellow emblem of a bat on her chest. She wanted to show her hero from earlier that she was on his side. After assembling her outfit, she sat back devising a plan of action. She knew it would be best to wait until nightfall to investigate the old fairgrounds.

* * *

It was 8pm. Batman made it to the fairgrounds, then started looking around. He noticed there was blood droplets on the ground, and they were fresh. He began following the droplets as if they were bread crumbs. That led him to a tunnel, which had strobe lights flashing on and off. Suddenly, four thugs came running towards him as the strobe lights flashed. Batman used the timing of the strobe lights to disappear, then began taking them down. Every time the light flashed, a new thug was on the ground. The last thug standing knew he was out of his league. He began firing his gun in all directions hoping to hit Batman. A bat-r-rang quickly took care of the gun. Suddenly, a grappling hook wrapped around the thug's feet, and he was pulled in Batman's direction.

Batman picked the man up then said in a growly voice, "Who are you working for? Where is he hiding?"

Batman could see the fear in the man's eyes. He feared his boss and Batman.

"What kind of creature are you?" The thug asked.

In a deep growly voice, Batman answered. "I am the Dark Knight!"

The man passed out from fear. Batman threw the thug to the ground, then continued following the splattered blood. Next, he came to a maze of funny mirrors. Suddenly, he heard the laughter for the first time. The crazy cackling of a madman.

"Hoohoohoo … I am the Dark Knight!" The man said while mocking Batman.

Batman continued his way through the maze. Suddenly, more thugs tried attacking him. Little did they know, that gave Batman an advantage as he could throw them into the mirrors, causing them to break.

"Heeheehee … Hoohoo … that's seven years of bad luck … times 4 … 5 … 6." The crazy man laughed as Batman continued smashing the mirrors with the thug's heads.

Finally, Batman made it through. The blood splatters led him to a man sitting on a throne, but he could tell the man was lifeless. After Batman examined the body, he realized it was the fireman that he followed from the morgue fire. The man had a bullet hole in his head, right between the eyes. His face was painted white, and a smile was carved into his mouth.

"Where are you ... Joker!?" Batman yelled out.

"Oh, you know who I am? Interesting, because I don't know you!" Joker responded.

"Joseph Kerr? It wasn't difficult!" Batman yelled out.

"Oh ho ho and a jolly ol' soul! We have a smart one here!" Joker laughed out.

Batman continued following the voice. Finally, Batman spotted a man with a purple suit running into a tunnel. The tunnel had a little bit of water and was used as a boat ride at one time. Batman gave chase through the tunnel. Suddenly, he was attacked by three more thugs. He barreled right through them, knocking one of them out instantly. He jumped off of the unconscious thug, then landed a kick to another. Then, he knocked the other thug out with a reverse elbow blow to the head. Batman could still hear the splashing noise of the Joker running through the tunnel. After he came out of the tunnel, there was another maze of funny mirrors.

"Heeheehee … woohoo … We can do this dance all day! Ay Batsy?" Joker laughed.

Batman pinpointed where the Joker was at after hearing the Joker's laugh. The Joker noticed that Batman had disappeared from the mirrors. He looked around for him. CRASH! Suddenly, Batman sent mirror fragments in the Joker's direction as Batman crashed through the glass.

He tackled the Joker, then said, "I know Roman Sionis has been talking to you! What are you and Roman planning?"

"Planning!? Don't you mean … What have we done!? Hoohoohoo heeheehee."

Batman realized that the makeup the Joker put on the dead man's face was from Janis Cosmetics. The Joker's grin grew four times as he realized Batman was putting the pieces together.

"What have you done Joker!?" Batman asked, although he knew it was a rhetorical question.

"I'm just trying to make people smile! Hoohoohoo hahahahaha.

"You're sick! You belong in Arkham Asylum!" Batman declared as he began punching the Joker to try to stop the Joker from laughing.

Whack! Suddenly, Batman was hit in the back with something that felt like a sledgehammer. Batman fell over wincing in pain.

"Is this flying rodent giving you problems Puddin'?" Harley Quinn asked.

The Joker jumped up, then curb stomped Batman's head. After that, he grabbed Harley Quinn's giant gavel, he was about to swing down, when suddenly, a bat-r-rang flew past the Joker's face.

"Oops! I need to practice that throw a little more! Do you mind if I try again!?" Barbara Gordon asked, while dressed in disguise as **Batgirl**. She was standing on top of a carnival sign.

"There's two bats!?" Harley asked.

At that moment, Batman was able to gain his composure, then punch Joker in the stomach, causing Joker to drop the gavel. Then Batman followed through with an uppercut punch, which lifted the Joker so high, it made the Joker fly out of his dress shoes. Harley Quinn tried attacking Batman, but Batgirl lassoed her around the neck, then pulled her away. Harley Quinn grabbed the rope, then tugged on it, causing Batgirl to lose balance. Batman jumped and grabbed Batgirl to stop her fall.

"You are becoming my knight and shining armor." Batgirl said.

Batman instantly knew it was the girl he saved from earlier. Harley picked up the gavel, then charged at Batman and Batgirl. Batman picked up Batgirl, then swung her around, which allowed Batgirl to kick Harley square in the jaw. Harley flew off to the side and looked unconscious from the kick. Suddenly, Batman heard the clicking of a gun. He quickly covered him and Batgirl up with his cape.

RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT! Machine Gun fire sprayed Batman's cape. Batman grabbed the gavel off the ground, then threw it at the Joker. It smashed against the Joker's nose, causing it to splatter with blood. The gun fell out of his hand. By the time he regained his composure, all he could feel was Batman landing on him with all his weight. The Joker let out a breathless laugh as the wind was knocked out of him. Batgirl quickly tied up Harley Quinn, and Batman handcuffed the Joker.

"We have to get a hold of Commissioner Gordon! The Joker has tainted the beauty products!" Batman yelled out to Batgirl.

Batgirl cringed because she wears makeup, then she wondered if she used any today. She was relieved once she realized she hadn't put any on, other than the black shoe polish around her eyes. She ran off to the phone she had left in a bag near the entrance.

"Dad … I mean … Gordon! We need to recall all the beauty products from Janice Cosmetics!" Batgirl pleaded. "The Joker is trying to poison everybody! We caught him down at the old fairgrounds! Send some men fast!" Batgirl pleaded, then hung up the phone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here!? Batman yelled out, scaring Batgirl.

"I'm here for the same reasons you are!" Batgirl yelled out.

Batman could hear the sincerity in her voice. It was the same voice he heard from Gabby and Lola.

"Leave this to the pros!" Batman said, as he shot a grappling hook into the air.

"What am I supposed to do?" Batgirl yelled out.

"Become a hall monitor!" Batman replied as he ascended into the air.

"I will! But school don't start for another few months!" Batgirl yelled as Batman swung out of her view.

As sirens were getting closer, Batgirl jumped on her moped, then fled the scene.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (We were introduced to thirteen year old Barbara Gordon. She witnessed the Joker killing a man, then she tried to get away. Batman managed to save her. Barbara decided to create her own costume, then call herself Batgirl. Batman discovered the Joker's hideout. He was confronted by many thugs, but he managed to catch up to Joker. Harley Quinn attacked Batman from behind, then Batgirl managed to stop the Joker from hitting Batman with the large gavel. Batman discovered that Joker was going to try to poison everyone with tainted beauty products from Janice Cosmetics.)**


	33. Son of Krypton

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 33: Son of Krypton by Chad Sheefel 12/12/19**

It took days to recover all of the tainted beauty supplies from Janice Cosmetics. A few deaths had occurred because some of the beauty supplies had already been used. The victims that unfortunately used the products, were found dead after having uncontrollable laughter as their faces began turning white. It could have been much worse. Bruce had to sell off all of the stock, due to the bad name connected with Janice Cosmetics. Since all of the blame fell on Joker and Harley Quinn, that allowed Roman Sionis the opportunity to regain control of the company. Bruce was smart enough of a businessman to realize a sinking ship when he saw one. He figured that Roman probably had other plans for the company. Perhaps he could do like Donald Trump, which was to use our current laws to declare bankruptcy, then figure out a way to take advantage of the system all over again. Now that Ace Chemical was freed from the strong hold that the Joker had on them, they could operate as a legit business again. Bruce took his sold shares from Janice Cosmetics and put them into shares of Ace Chemicals stock. With his help, they could become a booming company. Plus, Bruce knew that Roman was still out for his blood. Bruce would constantly need to stay on his toes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Selina, Gabby, and Lola were comfortably getting settled into their new home. Selina allowed them to be homeschooled until the next school year started up in September. Gabby and Lola found new friends, plus they patrolled their block at night as Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd. Metropolis wasn't too much different than Gotham. It had its wealthy side of town, and its poor side, with everyone else in the middle. They had been trying to keep a crime syndicate out of their neighborhood. The head honchos names were Bruno Mannheim and his father Boss Moxie. Apparently, they had been running things in Metropolis for quite some time. Selina didn't allow them to patrol beyond their neighborhood because she was afraid of what the ripple effect could change. Selina ran the security team at LexCorp. If anyone ever got out of line, she would be there to catch them in the act. She worried that catching certain crooks could possibly change timelines, but the money was good, and she was great at her job. Selina could remember certain stories about Lex Luthor's past, but she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary yet. He was your average billionaire corporate stockholder ... until this day. The day Lex saw the man in blue tights and a red cape, flying through the air.

Lex was sitting in his office, which had a complete view of Metropolis. His office also had a balcony, where a helicopter would land and pick him up from time-to-time. As soon as he saw the flying man, Lex ran out onto the balcony. He could see him fighting against another flying man, who seemed to be wearing a black outfit. Their punches would send each other flying halfway across the city. It looked as if the God's were fighting in the sky. Lex could only dream about having that much power. The fighting seemed to only last seconds before they were out of his sight. He called for his helicopter because he wanted to see the fight from a better view. The helicopter landed a few minutes later. Lex was ready to board as soon as it landed on the balcony. He didn't even buckle up before he ordered the men to ascend into the sky. They took off into the air to search for the battle of the gods. Finally, Lex spotted them, then ordered the pilot to get as close as possible. The flying man wearing black saw the helicopter, then flew in their direction. Just before he made it to them, the man in blue intervened, punching the flying man in black across the sky. The helicopter continued in their direction. For a moment, the flying man in black managed to get the best of the flying man in blue. Then, the man in black flew towards the helicopter again. He stopped just before he made it to the windshield, then looked in at the passengers. Lex put his hands on the glass of the windshield to try to get as good of a look at the God as he possibly could. The flying man in black saw the man in blue coming towards him. The man in black, grabbed the propellers of the helicopter as they were spinning, ripping them off, then throwing them at the man in blue. The man in blue dodged out of the way. After that, the man in black dropped the helicopter. Lex knew he was about to die, but he didn't seem to care. At that point, it was as if he saw everything he needed to see in life. Just before the helicopter could crash into the ground, the flying man in blue saved them, then lowered them safely to the ground. After that, he flew back off to battle the other. Lex jumped out of the helicopter to watch as the fight continued until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

When the evening newspaper came out, the headlines read, "Battle of the Super Men." The article was written by a woman named **Lois Lane**. She worked for **The Daily Planet.** The young photographer named, **Jimmy Olsen**, had only gotten a glimpse of them on camera. All you could see in the picture was a blur of a black and blue streak in the sky. Lex had gotten a much better view than that. He began imagining what it would be like to have powers like that. At that moment, a revelation stormed his brain. What if he could harness their powers? And, how would he ever get close enough to try? There was so much to do, but he didn't know where to start. He needed more information.

Nearly a week went by, and there still wasn't any sight of the Super Men. Lex Luthor had a search party out in full force. They were covering everything from Gotham to Smallville. The people of Metropolis figured it must have been a hoax. Lex knew better. He could only wonder if they had killed each other. At that moment, he remembered the malice in the face of the **Superman** wearing black. Then, he remembered the concern in the eyes of the one in blue. That gave Lex an idea. He thought of a plan to crash a plane in Metropolis. If the blue Superman was still alive, he would surely show up and save the day. If the Superman in black was still alive, the plane would most likely plunge into the ground.

* * *

Two days later, the Metropolis control tower received a mayday call from one of their 747 jumbo planes. It was carrying 250 passengers. The plane had lost both engines due to a mechanical malfunction. It began to nosedive straight towards the Metropolis baseball diamond. A baseball game was being played at the time, and the stadium was packed. The people in the stadium could hear the thunder of the plane as it came into their sight. Then, everyone in the stands began to scream and scatter as the plane hurled down towards them. Lex Luther watched from a building just out of the blast distance. As the plane got closer to the ballpark, Lex felt certain that the blue Superman must have been dead. Suddenly, the plane was slowing down, then it came to a complete stop. Underneath the plane was the Superman in blue keeping the plane hovering over the ballpark. After that, he managed to gently set the plane down in a nearby field. He ripped off the plane door, then began helping the passengers down. That was when he saw Lois Lane for the first time. When he was helping her down, she asked him if she could do an interview with him. He sat her down, then gave her a smile.

After all the people on board the plane was safely on the ground, he looked back at Lois, then said, "I'll think it over." Then he flew away.

Lex Luthor tried getting to the ballpark, but he only managed to get there as the Superman was flying away. Lex began asking everyone from the plane if they had spoken to the Superman. Many of them pointed to Lois. He questioned Lois, but she wasn't able to reveal very much. Only that he had wavy black hair, which curled in the front, and she couldn't forget his clear blue eyes. She also remembered seeing an "S" on his chest. Lex remembered seeing that insignia on the other Superman. He thought it must be a symbol from whatever planet they were from. He decided to start doing some homework.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gotham, Bruce Wayne was doing his own research. If the newspaper was correct, this man was the most powerful human on the planet. If he was to ever use those powers for evil, a lot of people could die. Bruce wanted to know if he had any weaknesses. He zoomed in on the picture someone took of the Superman as he lowered the plane. The Superman looked like he might be about thirty years old. Then Bruce remembered a story that Alfred told him about when he was younger. Something regarding a rocket ship he saw screaming across the sky of Gotham heading in the trajectory of Metropolis. Everyone thought it was a meteor, but Alfred claimed he could see it through a telescope. He swore it was a ship. Alfred also told him that a town called Smallville was where the ship landed because it left a trench in the ground nearly a mile long. Reporters couldn't find a meteor or a ship once they made it to the site of the landing. Later that night, after the ship landed, spectators witnessed a meteor shower. Some of the meteor fragments were being kept at a local museum in Metropolis. Bruce decided it was time to make another trip to Metropolis, then try to find out what these meteor fragments were made out of. Lex had already thought of the same thing. By the time Bruce made it Metropolis, the meteor fragments had already been reported stolen. At that time, Bruce only had one choice, he would need to ask future Selina what she knew about the Superman.

Before he made it to Selina, he noticed a special news report showing live on a television in a cafe. "We bring you this special breaking news bulletin about the interview, reporter Lois Lane had with Superman."

Then, Lois began talking. "Well, he said his name is Cal El, and he was from the planet **Krypton**. So, he is definitely an alien, a cute one if I might add. He said that he comes in peace. He also told me that the other Superman he was fighting was named **Zod**. Apparently, Zod was banished from Krypton. He and Superman fought to the death. Luckily, the good guy won. I asked him about the "S" symbol on his chest, he told me that the symbol on his planet stood for hope. I told him on this planet that hope started with an "H." Lois laughed. "Then he told me that his planet had blown up, which explained the meteor shower nearly thirty years ago. I also asked him why he thought somebody might have stolen those meteor fragments from the museum, but he said he didn't know. He didn't tell me a whole lot more than that, but I could tell he was here to protect us. When I asked him why he just now decided to become Superman, he said it was because he wanted to fight for truth, justice, and the American way."

Everyone in Metropolis wasn't sure what to think of him. They mostly feared him. Bruce also feared him. He knew that if ever someone was able to harness his super power, it could be the end of the world.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd tried protecting their block in Metropolis against a crime syndicate ran by Bruno Mannheim and his father Boss Moxie. Future Selina became head of security at LexCorp. Lex Luther saw Superman for the first time. Superman was fighting Zod to the death. After that, Lex tried crashing a plane to see if Superman would show up, which he did show up, then he saved the day. Later on, Lex stole the meteor fragments known as Kryptonite. Bruce Wayne also wanted to find out more about Superman.)**


	34. Two Sides of the Coin

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 34: Two Sides of the Coin by Chad Sheefel 12/14/19**

Harvey Dent sat in his psychiatrist's office. His psychiatrist, **Jervis Tetch** was supposed to be an expert in helping people with bipolar disorder. Harvey had been getting major headaches and mood swings ever since the blast from the missile that scarred nearly half of Harvey's face and body, He thought that maybe the race for District Attorney was causing it, but Harvey won in a landslide, yet the headaches were still there. Jervis told him that he could help Harvey through hypnosis. Harvey wasn't sure if hypnosis was a real thing, but he was willing to try anything since his diagnosis kept getting worse. Harvey sat there flipping his silver dollar coin. The coin was a misprint from the Gotham Mint, and it had heads on both sides. One side of the coin was scratched up from the missile blast. Jervis noticed a twitch in Harvey. Every time the coin would land on the shiny side, Harvey would talk out of his mouth that wasn't scarred, and anytime it landed on the scratched up side, he would talk out of his mouth from the side that was scarred. That was when Jervis realized that Harvey had a split personality problem, along with his bipolar disorder. Jervis thought he could find a cure. He sat Harvey back, then began trying to hypnotize him. He made Harvey count backwards from one-hundred. Before Harvey could count down to 75, he was already asleep. Jervis thought it was strange as Harvey fell asleep because the eye on the scarred side of his face never closed. It was almost as if only one side of Harvey was hypnotized and unconscious. Jervis began talking to Harvey while he slept. He told him to think back to a happier time in his life … before the scars. Harvey started dreaming about a time when he was little, maybe four years old. He remembered spending time with his mother and father. They were all playing around at a park. Suddenly, a meteor came from the sky and exploded right in front of them. His parents were lying dead on the ground.

Suddenly, Harvey jerked awake. "What the hell kind of hypnosis was that?" Harvey asked. "I thought you were going to help me with my problems, not make them worse."

Jervis wasn't quite sure what Harvey was talking about. "What did you see while you were under my hypnosis?" Jervis asked.

Harvey grabbed Jervis by his collar, then he picked Jervis up off of the ground. Jervis only stood about five foot tall. Harvey stuck his fist in the air as if he was about to punch Jervis. Suddenly, he couldn't punch him. His bipolar/split personality wouldn't let him. It was as if he couldn't make any decisions because he had two brains trying to think at the same time. Finally, he pulled the two-sided coin out of his pocket.

"Hmm … perhaps we will let chance decide whether I punch your lights out or not." Harvey stated.

Jervis looked up in fear as Harvey flipped the coin. Luckily for Jervis, the coin landed on the shiny side. He was relieved after Harvey sat him back down.

"I can help you … both." Jervis declared. "I can help you control your other personality."

Harvey laughed out of the scarred side of his face. "Ha! I don't need your help! I can leave it to fate. My decisions now ly in my coin. A pure fifty/fifty chance. I don't know how it could be more fair than that." Harvey stated as he walked out of Jervis' office while slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Bruce went to visit Selina while she was at work. After he made it to LexCorp, Bruce noticed Selina and Lex escorting the photographer, Jimmy Olsen out of the building. Apparently, Jimmy had been taking pictures of a few projects that Lex was working on. Bruce tried to put his head down because he didn't want Lex to know he was there to talk to Selina.

Lex spotted Bruce, then yelled out to him. "Brucey boy! What brings you back to good ol' LexCorp? Was there something wrong with our last shipment? Hopefully it wasn't as bad as that debacle from Janice Cosmetics." Lex stated.

"Well … you know … I have stock in the company … so … I figured I should come to see how everything is going, and make sure everything is safe." Bruce stuttered while trying to refrain from letting on as to why he was actually there. "Like you said … we don't want another Janice Cosmetic incident on our hands." He nervously chuckled.

Lex had a serious face, and wasn't laughing. Some of the stock Lex agreed to purchase from Janice Cosmetics caused Lex to lose ten percent of his overall bank account. There were two things Lex loved, money and power.

"Well, if security is what you are concerned with, I will allow Selina to show you around. She has been a very good hire. She might even make up for what you lost me from Janis Cosmetics." Lex noted with a high brow.

While Selina and Bruce started walking off in another direction, Lex looked back at them with concern. He noticed Bruce was acting a bit strange. Normally, Bruce was on point and crystal clear about business. It wasn't like him to show up unannounced. He quickly rushed up to his office. There, he had a security system of his own. One that Selina didn't know about. He pulled up a camera view of Bruce and Selina talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was fairly decent at reading lips. It looked like Bruce was talking about Gotham's Batman, and it also looked like he was talking about the new Superman.

Down below, Selina was trying to make Bruce stop talking. "Shh … Lex has cameras all over this place. He could be listening in right now." She insisted.

Bruce slightly tilted his head, then noticed a camera only fifteen feet away. "Everything looks great here Selina!" Bruce exclaimed to make it seem like they were only talking business. "Tell Lex I will see him next time." Bruce stated as he started walking towards the exit.

As Bruce was about to walk through the door, Lex stopped him. Bruce could tell instantly that Lex was concerned about something.

"Bruce, you should let me show you some of the projects we are working on, which you are helping us to fund." Lex said in hopes of getting more information pertaining to Superman.

Bruce was about to decline Lex's offer, but then he noticed a glowing green rock in Lex's shirt pocket. "Sure Lex! Give me a tour of the place." Bruce replied.

As Lex was showing Bruce some of the projects he was working on at LexCorp, Bruce finally mentioned the glowing object in Lex's shirt pocket. Lex could tell Bruce was dying to know.

"I'm sure you've heard of our new hero in Metropolis called Superman?" Lex stated. "Well, I think this is from his planet. I have been doing tests on the substance of the rock. It seems like our Sun gives it this incredible glowing energy. Although, it loses its energy after coming into contact with other fragments of its original planet."

Lex could see the calculations going off in Bruce's mind.

"Are you saying that rock could take away Superman's powers? Plus, weren't these rocks stolen from the Metropolis museum just a few days ago? Am I in business with a criminal?" Bruce asked.

"Brucey boy! You wouldn't want these rocks to get into the wrong hands would you? I am simply storing them away for safekeeping. I mean, what if this Superman character ever got out of hand. We would need a way to stop him, wouldn't we?" Lex asked in his reply.

"I suppose." Bruce stated. "Would you mind if I kept a sample of that rock for myself? I mean, we are business partners and all."

Lex took the small glowing rock out of his pocket, then tossed it at Bruce. "Here you go!"

Bruce snatched it out of the air. "Thanks! I will keep in touch if I find anything else out about this stuff." Bruce stated.

As Bruce walked away, his face grew concerned. "What were Lex's true intentions for stealing the Kryptonite?" He thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Gabby and Lola were getting prepared after they heard the rumors that Bruno and Boss Moxi were going to be doing a shady business deal close to their neighborhood. Many of the bigger crime syndicates were scared of the new flying superhero in Metropolis. They were trying to make deals in different places than usual. Boss Moxi was very good at organizing his gangs, but it seemed like Superman had super-hearing, and super-eyesight. Superman had already taken out one-third of Boss Moxis men, which only took a week. Boss Moxi quickly came up with a plan to dodge the flying buzzard. He found out that Superman couldn't see through lead. He began building lead meeting rooms, but Superman hadn't figured that out yet. Little did Boss Moxi know, Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd also had good hearing and good eyesight. They knew what was going on in every building in a one mile radius. Bruno and Moxi had heard of Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd, but he wasn't very worried about them.

Bruno pulled into the lead building at about midnight. His father Boss Moxi was with him, along with a couple other armed henchmen. They were trying to move some major weight. Usually, Boss Moxi wouldn't ride along, but he wanted to make sure everything would go as planned. After all the vehicles showed up, they began making their trades. Boss Moxi was trading a large amount of drugs in exchange for a weapon. The weapon was specially designed to kill Superman. Suddenly, As soon as the trade was done, A ton of bright white lights illuminate the entire area. The criminals could barely see because of the brightness. Then, they could hear the doors on the small building getting locked. They were completely trapped. Each of the groups thought they were being double-crossed by the other. A nervous gunshot went off, then suddenly everyone was shooting. Bullets were bouncing off of the lead ceiling and walls. Moxi grabbed the weapon, then ordered Bruno to crash through the wall with the limo they were driving. All you could hear was the sound of screeching tires, as burnt rubber smoke filled the air. CRASH! The limo hit the wall as hard as it could, but the vehicle got stuck halfway through. Bruno shot out the glass from the windshield allowing Bruno and Boss Moxi a way out of the bright, smoke filled building. Waiting for them, once they made it out of the limo, were Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd. Harley-Kidd knocked the weapon out of Boss Moxis hand, while Katt Girl disarmed Bruno. Then, they shot a new weapon they had thought up by themselves. It was a giant sticky net, which could grapple to any surface for up to an hour. Bruno and Moxi couldn't move. They were trapped like a fly in a spiderweb. Police sirens began pulling in a few seconds later. Three police cars pulled up on the scene. They spotted Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd, then demanded that they stop. The girls already had a perfect escape plan, but Moxi was one step ahead. Ten thugs stopped the girls before they could make it out of sight. After that, the thugs brought the girls back into the area. The girls struggled to get away, but the thugs were too strong.

The girls noticed that the police officers were cutting Bruno and Boss Moxi loose. "What are you doing?" Lola yelled out. "They are the bad guys!" She exclaimed.

Boss Moxi walked up to Lola, grabbed the weapon from her hands, then said, "Bad … Good … I can buy them all. You thought you were going to catch Boss Moxi. Bwahahahahaha … Nobody messes with Boss Moxi!" He proclaimed. "I guess you two are going to have to learn the hard way." He said as he raised his hand in the air.

Suddenly, THUD! Someone landed on top of Moxi, sending him to the ground. Unfortunately for Boss Moxi, he didn't know that Batman was in town. Batman threw a smoke bomb at the ground, grabbed Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd, shot out a grappling hook, then ascended with them to higher ground. He dropped them off on the rooftop of the lead building. After that, he jumped back down into the smoke. All you could hear was gunshots and bodies hitting the ground.

Finally, Batman made his way back to Boss Moxi, picked him up off the ground, then said, "You are finished in this town!" After that, POW! Batman punched him, causing him to fly through the air. Moxi was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Suddenly, the smoke began to rapidly clear out of the area as if it was getting sucked out. Then, Batman looked up into the air, and finally saw Superman for the first time as he hovered above the buildings. Superman did a quick look around, then realized that Batman had everything under control. Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd also saw him for the first time. They just stared at Superman in amazement. Siren's began heading in their direction. The real police were finally on their way. Superman flew out of sight. Batman grabbed the weapon as he made his way back up to the top of the building.

"Are you girls okay?" Batman asked. "Don't you think you are a little bit out of your league trying to take on big crime bosses like this?"

"We got the drop on these guys! You was just a little too late!" Gabby replied.

"Right! A little later and you two would be swimming with the fish!" Batman exclaimed. "Do you want your mom to get a call at 1am saying her daughters are dead? You need to be more prepared!" He demanded.

Suddenly, they could hear police officers heading towards the roof. Batman and the girls scattered off in different directions.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Harvey Dent was hypnotized by his psychiatrist named Jervis Tetch a.k.a. Mad Hatter. Harvey didn't do well during hypnosis, in fact, it only seemed to make his situation worse. Bruce Wayne found out that Lex Luthor stole the Kryptonite from the Metropolis Museum. Later that night, Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd fought Bruno and Boss Moxi. The girls got caught up by Boss Moxis henchmen. Batman managed to save the day. Batman saw Superman for the first time.)**


	35. Batman vs Superman 1

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 35: Batman vs Superman 1 by Chad Sheefel 12/16/19**

Jervis Tetch was sitting in his office looking over his file about Harvey Dent. Suddenly, a buzzing noise went off, then his secretary announced over the intercom. "Mr Tetch, you have a couple people here to see you."

Jervis looked down at his watch. "That's funny, I didn't think I was supposed to see my next patient for another thirty minutes." He thought himself, then he pushed a button to reply back. "Who is it?"

"Dr. Hugo Strange and Roman Sionis, Sir." The secretary replied.

Jervis wasn't sure why those two men would want to see him, but he was curious. "Send them in."

As the men entered Jervis' office, they all shook hands, then pulled up a seat.

"So gentlemen, what can I help you with today?" Jervis asked.

Hugo Strange leaned forward. "I heard you are very good at hypnosis. Plus, I believe you were once employed at Wayne Enterprise. If I'm correct, your main project was working with neurons and brain wave stimulation. May I ask why you quit?

"I didn't quit! I was getting very close to a discovery, then Bruce Wayne fired me. Well, it was actually a man named Lucius Fox that fired me, but he said the decision came from the top." Jervis replied.

"What if I told you that you could continue your research at our facility?" Hugo asked. "With your discoveries, we could rehabilitate all of the patients at Arkham Asylum, then allow them to live normal lives. You would be a hero." Hugo declared.

"It will cost a lot of money. The main reason I didn't continue my studies was due to the large cost of neuron research. Bruce Wayne was the only one in this area that could provide that type of funding." Jervis stated.

"You can restart your research at my facility." Roman said. "I have the money."

"Are you sure about that? I heard your company took a major loss with that cosmetic scare." Jervis replied. "I can't afford to lose this job. I would need some guarantees."

Roman lifted up a large suitcase, then sat it onto Jervis' desk. "Open it!" Roman insisted.

Jervis popped the latch, then opened the case. It was filled with stacks of money. 1.5 million to be exact.

"This is all the money I have left. I'm putting all my eggs into this basket. The money is yours if you say yes. Plus, there will be a lot more if things go the way we are hoping." Roman said.

Jervis realized that Dr. Hugo Strange and Roman Sionis had different intentions for his studies other than rehabilitating inmates and patients at Arkham Asylum. But, he had never seen that much money before.

Jervis shut the case, put his head down for a second, then he looked up at the men and said, "You have a deal!" While shaking their hands.

Hugo and Roman were very pleased to hear him accept the offer. It was lucky for Jervis that he did say yes because Roman had a silencer tucked into the back of his belt, just incase he said no.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Boss Moxi and Bruno Mannheim were being released from jail. The police weren't able to pin anything on them. In fact, the police had a warrant out for the arrest of Batman, Katt Girl, and The Harley-Kidd, if they could find them. Moxi was outraged because Batman took the weapon that could kill Superman. Moxi wasn't sure how to use the weapon, but he had another buyer that was willing to pay a lot of money for it. He put out a million dollar reward for anyone that could bring him the weapon. And, a two million dollar reward for anyone that could bring him the heads of Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd.

Selina was at work when she heard about the reward Boss Moxi had on her daughter's heads. She went to Lex Luthor to let him know that she needed to leave early because of a family emergency. He wasn't pleased. To him, there was never a good reason to leave work. Selina rushed out without giving Lex any more information than that. Lex became curious about her family situation. First she was talking to Bruce Wayne about Superman, now she was leaving for family emergencies. He made a visit to Selina's office. While he was in her office looking around, he noticed that Selina had a couple pictures of her and her daughters. He picked the pictures up to get a better look. He almost sat the pictures back down, but he suddenly realized where he had seen them before.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket, then made a couple calls to Bruno and Boss Moxi. "I know where you can find Katt Girl and The Harley-Kidd! Once you have them, you can't hurt them. We will need them for leverage if we intend to get the weapon back from Batman."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was heading back to Gotham with the weapon. He wasn't even sure how it worked. It seemed to be a high-tech weapon that Lucius might be able to figure out. Suddenly, Bruce realized that Boss Moxi wasn't smart enough to understand that type of technology. He also realized that the weapon must have been meant for someone else that had the money and the understanding to operate it. Once those two pieces of information entered his brain, he quickly did a U-Turn, then sped back towards Metropolis. He tried to call Selina at her home and at her work, but there was no answer at either place. He prayed he could make it back in time before Lex could put the pieces together himself. As he drove, every second felt like minutes. Lex had stolen the Kryptonite and was planning on using the weapon to kill Superman ... Or worse, he could figure out a way to control Superman with it.

While Bruce sped in their direction, Selina, Gabby, and Lola were preparing to leave their home. But, before they could get away, they noticed Boss Moxis' henchmen surrounding the building. Selina had to go with plan B, which was to enclose themselves into a panic room. It was the same room where they kept their superhero outfits. Selina grabbed her phone, she finally noticed that Bruce had tried calling. She tried to call him back, but something was jamming the signal. Selina and the girls could hear the men entering the room. The panic room was fairly hidden behind a bookshelf. Plus, she had a hidden camera nearby to see what was going on outside of the room. They were hopeful that the henchmen wouldn't discover it. The henchman were about to give up looking, but then Boss Moxi entered the home. He began looking over the layout, then realized something didn't seem right. Suddenly, Selina and the girls could see on the camera that the bookshelf was getting moved.

"I believe you ladies have something I want!" Boss Moxi yelled. "I'm willing to burn the house down to get it!" He declared.

Selina got on an intercom. "We don't have anything you want! You have the wrong people!"

Boss Moxi looked up to discover the hidden camera Selina installed. He started wagging his index finger in the air. "Ah Ah Ah! I believe I do have the right people." Moxi said while holding a picture of Selina and the kids in his hand. The picture he was holding was the same one she kept in her office at work.

"Lex Luthor … You Bastard!" Selina yelled aloud. "I should have known you were the one that wanted the weapon."

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. She might not be able to call Bruce, but she might be able to use a frequency to call Superman.

She opened up her phone, then connected it into her intercom. "Superman!" she yelled out as the henchmen's ears began ringing from the loud speaker. "If you can hear me! We need your help! Please hurry!"

Boss Moxi had one of his men bring him a bazooka. Selina, Gabby, and Lola's eyes got big. Then they crouched down into a ball as Selina covered their bodies with her own.

All of Boss Moxis' henchmen cleared the room. Moxi stood back near the doorway. "You think Superman is going to save you now?" Boss Moxi yelled while pointing the bazooka in the direction of the panic room.

CLICK! BOOM! The bazooka fired off! The sound from the explosion rumbled for an entire block. Smoke had filled up into the air. Boss Moxi and his henchmen tried clearing away the smoke as they made their way closer to the panic room to see what kind of damage it made. Finally, they made it to the room. There wasn't a mark on the wall from the blast.

"How could this be?" Boss Moxi asked.

Suddenly, there was a tap on Moxis shoulder. "I could tell you how, but you aren't going to like it." Superman said. Then, with a flick of Superman's finger, Boss Moxi went flying across the room.

The henchmen began firing their weapons at him. The bullets bounced off of Superman's chest as if he were made out of steel. Superman used his heat vision to heat up the guns the men were holding. Suddenly, the guns began blowing up in their hands. Then, Superman used his super-speed to knock all of the men out.

Bruce Wayne finally made it to the scene. He could see half of the house had been blown up. Plus, he could see all of Boss Moxis' henchmen lying on the ground. Finally, he realized Superman was there. It looked like he had it under control. Bruce quickly peeled out because he had another destination in mind. Selina, Gabby, and Lola came out of the panic room.

Superman instantly recognized them from the rooftop they were on the other night. "You girls are a little too young to be crime fighters, don't you think?" He asked.

That didn't make Lola very happy. "You know what!? I'm really getting tired of you guys saying that to us!" She exclaimed while holding her fist in the air.

"Alright … Alright … I apologize young lady. I'm sure you are as tough as nails." Superman teased.

Superman asked Selina who that man was that showed up, then suddenly sped off. Selina wasn't sure who he was talking about because she was still in the panic room. Then, Superman described the car to her.

"Oh, that must have been Bruce. He tried calling me earlier and must have been worried when I didn't pick up the phone." She replied.

"Where was he heading off to so fast?" Superman asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex sat at his desk with his back turned away from the balcony. Suddenly, a shadowy figure dropped down just behind him.

Without turning around, Lex knew who it was. "Batman. I was hoping we could meet someday. Not under these circumstances of course."

"What were you planning to do with the weapon?" Batman demanded to know.

"Weapon? I'm not sure I know what you are talking about. I have been here all night. Maybe-" ... Before Lex could tell another lie, Batman had pulled Lex out of his chair, then threw him across the room.

Lex slammed into the wall. "You need to work on that temper, Batman."

Batman began approaching Lex again, but Lex pulled out a knife, then began swinging it at Batman. Lex was fast, he managed to make a couple cuts near Batman's ribs before Batman was able to disarm him. They scuffled for a second, trying to return kicks and punches on each other. Batman finally got the upper-hand, then threw Lex Luthor into the glass window causing Lex to crash out onto the balcony. Lex couldn't even regain his composure before Batman was coming down on him with full force. After that, Batman pulled Lex over to the ledge of the balcony, then held him over the side.

"What were you planning on doing with the weapon!" Batman yelled while dangling Lex over the ledge.

Suddenly, Batman was startled when he heard a voice from above. "That's enough! It doesn't look like he wants to answer you!" Superman exclaimed while hovering over. "Now put him down!"

"Beat it flyboy!" Batman demanded. "This man is going to talk!"

Superman shook his head. "Have it your way!" He yelled as he swooped down to snatch Lex out of Batman's grip.

While Superman was putting Lex down, Batman ran up, then punched Superman. Batman's hand felt like it nearly shattered as he contacted with Superman's jaw. Then, it was Superman's turn. He picked Batman up, then flew off into the sky with him. Lex watched with delight on his face as the two superheroes fought. Superman continued to fly into the sky until the air pressure caused Batman to pass out. After that, he brought Batman back down to the ground. Batman began to regain consciousness. He realized he was suddenly in a dark alleyway. He looked up to see Superman hovering over him.

"Next time, I won't hold back on you … Bruce." Superman said as he began flying away.

Batman gritted his teeth. "Next time … I'll be prepared." he said after Superman was out of sight.

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Dr. Hugo Strange and Roman Sionis hired Jervis Tetch to work on a brain wave neuron corruptor. Boss Moxi put out a hit on Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd. Lex Luthor realized who Katt Girl & The Harley-Kidd were. Boss Moxi tried getting to Selina and the girls, but they managed to lock themselves into a panic room. Superman managed to save them before Boss Moxi could blow them up with a bazooka. Batman went after Lex Luthor, but Superman stopped him from doing Lex anymore harm.)**


	36. Mad Hatter Takes Control

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 36: ******Mad Hatter Takes Control by Chad Sheefel 12/25/19****

After Selina, Gabby, and Lola's identities were exposed by Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne knew Selina and the girls would never be safe again. So, from this day on, he would need to keep their identities hidden. Lucius Fox managed to create new identification cards, then set them up in a neighborhood close to Wayne Manor. Selina had to continue homeschooling the girls under their new identities of Elizabeth and Cheyenne. Bruce realized that Gabby and Lola were determined to be crime fighters, so he allowed Lucius to set them up with everything they would need to help them in their endeavors. He made the suggestion to them that they should go out dressed like normal citizens of Gotham, but stay concealed as much as possible by wearing hoods and thick clothing. He didn't want anyone recognizing their old costumes. They wore bullet-proof armor under their clothes to protect them. Bruce also allowed Selina to secretly come back to work at Wayne Enterprise. Although, Selina would have to stay off the grid because he feared Roman Sionis may still be out to get revenge on Bruce's company and didn't want Selina to be a casualty.

* * *

Lex called to let Bruce know that he was dropping out of any investments that he and Bruce had made in the past. Despite the fact that Bruce knew exactly what Lex tried to do to Selina and the girls, Bruce had to play it off as if he was shocked to hear the news. Bruce wasn't concerned about Lex's plans at the moment because Bruce had the weapon which Lex was planning to use on Superman. Surely, Lex would plan to obtain another one soon.

Boss Moxi and Bruno Mannheim was finally going to prison, but they weren't willing to rat out Lex Luthor for his involvement in the crime. Selina wanted revenge for what Lex had done, but she also understood that Lex would play a major role in future events, during which he becomes a great asset in their fight against Darkseid. Lex wasn't about destroying the world, he only wanted to see a fair fight, and Darkseid wasn't a fair fight for anyone, not even Superman.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Batman went out patrolling the Narrows. He left his Batmobile parked in a dark alley, then swung his way to the top of a tall building. As he looked down, surveilling the view from above, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary … until he made his way back to the Batmobile. He noticed a mob of people in the alleyway surrounding his car. There must have been at least thirty people standing there. Due to the way they were dressed, the people looked like some of the homeless citizens that slept in the Narrows. None of them were moving and they were standing there like zombies. Batman approached the scene slowly, not knowing what to expect. There was so many of them, he could barely see the Batmobile. He decided to create a diversion to try to scare them away by setting off a loud alarm on the car. Even though the sound was loud and irritating, the homeless people never budged. They continued standing there with their eyes closed as if they were under a sleep spell. Batman decided to walk closer to them while heading towards his car. Nobody moved as he made his way past them. He tried shaking a couple of them to see if they would wake up, but that didn't seem to do anything. Suddenly, all of their eyes opened at the same time, then they began trying to attack Batman. Batman managed to shrug a couple of them off, but he didn't want to hurt them because he realized they must be under some kind of hypnotic control. He shot out a grappling hook, then tried to ascend into the air, but he wasn't able to go anywhere because a few of them managed to grab onto him. He tried shaking them off, but there were too many of them. They managed to pull him down, then completely surrounded him. They were relentless in their attacks. He knew the only way he could survive was to fight his way out. He threw his arms into the air knocking five men off of him at once, then he started punching and kicking his way through the crowd until he finally made it to an opening. He quickly climbed part of a building to higher ground, but that didn't stop the possessed homeless people as they began climbing up the building chasing after him. Some of them lost their grip while trying to climb up which caused them to fall to the ground. Batman realized they were in danger if he tried making his way any higher. He looked off into the distance, then he noticed there was a car parked close to the scene. It didn't look like a car someone would own in the Narrows. Someone was sitting in the car with a device in their hands. He realized they must be the person responsible for controlling all the other people that was attacking him. He shot out a grappling hook towards a building in the cars direction. The man in the car realized Batman had spotted him, then tried to drive away. He thought he managed to get away clean, then suddenly, he heard a loud thud on the top of the car. Batman threw his cape over the windshield not allowing the driver to see the road. The driver began swerving side to side trying to shake Batman from the vehicle. Then, the driver noticed something hit the ground as he looked in his rearview mirror. Finally, he thought he had gotten away. Suddenly, Batman's fist came through the driver's side window, then grabbed the steering wheel causing the car to lose control. The object that the driver saw hit the ground was only Batman's cape. The car was heading directly towards a light pole, so Batman quickly yanked the driver out of his seat, then jumped off of the car just before it hit the pole. Batman and the driver hit the ground hard. Batman managed to tuck and roll, but the driver wasn't so lucky, and he laid there on the ground unconscious. Batman suddenly heard a noise, it was the angry hypnotized mob running towards the scene, still trying to kill Batman. He looked around for the device that the driver was using to control them. There was some kind of passcode he would need to enter to make them stop, but he wasn't sure what the passcode was and he certainly wasn't getting any information from the driver. As the mob got closer, Batman decided the best approach would be to destroy the device. The mob was about to reach out to attack Batman, but Batman smashed the device, then suddenly they stopped. They were slowly starting to come out of their trance, and they were looking around as if they didn't understand why they were there. Batman noticed they all had small earbuds in their ears. He told them to remove the earbuds and smash them on the ground. Batman quickly grabbed a set from one of them before they could smash them because he wanted to take the device back to Lucius to see if he could find out where it was made. But, the earbuds began heating up in his hand. He threw the earbuds into the air just before they exploded. He realized the other earbuds on the ground were about to explode, so he quickly told everyone to run. Just as they all made it out of the way, the earbuds started blowing up one by one. Batman covered himself with his cape, then he tried making it back towards the driver to pull him away, but just before he made it to him, the driver blew up. It was raining body parts. Batman looked around in anger. He had no idea who was behind this. He tried asking some of the homeless people what they remembered before they were put into a trance, but none of them could remember anything. Police sirens began sounding in the background. Batman quickly made an exit, then headed back towards the Batmobile.

* * *

Meanwhile, off in a secluded hideout, Roman Sionis, Hugo Strange, and Jervis Tetch watched on a monitor as Batman got back into his Batmobile.

"Damnit! Batman is getting away!" Roman exclaimed. "I told you to let me handle this my way! Now he knows someone is after him! We will not be able to execute our plan while Batman is still alive!"

"Calm down, Roman. I had a contingency plan, just in case Batman managed to make it back to his car." Hugo declared while pulling out a remote control. "Do you know what is easier than controlling thirty people? ... it's being able to control only one car."

"You better hope so, Doc!" Roman blurted out in a menacing voice.

Batman started the Batmobile, then began driving away. Suddenly, he realized he was no longer in control of the car. The Batmobile wasn't responding to anything Batman tried to do. Even the top wouldn't open up so that he could get out. He seemed to be trapped. The Batmobile began heading towards the scene where the police were investigating the homeless people and the explosions. The police noticed the car heading in their direction. They weren't sure what to do because Batman had never harmed a police officer unless the police officer was working for a bad guy. Suddenly, weapons emerged from the Batmobile, then began firing towards the crowd. Police officers and homeless people began dropping to the ground as the bullets hit them. The police that were still standing began firing bullets back at the Batmobile, but the Batmobile continued heading straight for them. Finally, the police officers realized the car wasn't going to stop, then they jumped out of the way just as the Batmobile crashed through the scene causing one of the police cars to blow up. The Batmobile turned back around, then started heading back towards the crowd. Batman tried looking for the device that was controlling the car. He took out a small blow torch, then fired it towards the floor of the car. He looked up to notice that the Batmobile was about to hit another police car, then he braced himself for impact. The Batmobile smashed through the scene, then headed towards the Gotham Harbor while at the same time picking up speed. The Batmobile was only seconds away from the harbor, when Batman finally managed to cut through the floor and find the device. He quickly destroyed it, but as he looked up, he noticed the Batmobile was about to crash into a concrete wall of the bridge, overlooking the harbor. He managed to eject himself from the car just before the car crashed, exploding as it flew over the side of the bridge, then splashing down into the water. Batman had to dive into the water head first.

Moments later, the police showed up to the crash site. They looked around, but all they could see were the smoldering pieces of the Batmobile floating in the harbor. News crews began showing up to the scene. Vicky Vale jumped out of a news van, ran past a couple police officers, then looked out into the harbor. She could see the fragments from the car floating around. Police officers began escorting her off the premises.

"Is Batman dead? Is it true that he fired shots at the police? Vicky asked while resisting the police's grip on her arms as they pulled her away. "I have a right to know!"

"They were rubber!" One of the police officers said.

"What? I don't know what that means." Vicky proclaimed.

"The bullets … they were rubber. Nobody died … well, other than Batman and the poor stiff that was blown to pieces back at the other accident." The officer declared.

"So, you are confirming that Batman is dead?" Vicky asked.

"Sure, you can quote me on that!" he answered.

Commissioner Gordon pulled up to the site. He saw Vicky Vale heading his way, but she put her face down as if she was sad when she passed by him. He realized something was wrong.

After Vicky Vale made it back to her van she gave the announcement. "I'm Vicky Vale and I am bringing you an exclusive report near 6th Street and the Gotham Harbor bridge. It appears as if Batman has died this evening after a shootout with the police, colliding into the bridge, exploding, then landing into the Gotham Harbor. Police are interviewing the victims and they currently have no understanding as to why Batman would have done something like this."

* * *

Back at the hideout, Roman, Hugo, and Jervis stood there watching the news. Suddenly, BANG! the television screen was shot out with a bullet.

"I want to see a body, GOD DAMNIT!" Roman exclaimed as smoke still lingered from the barrel of his gun.

"There's no way he could have survived that crash! The car exploded on impact!" Jervis declared.

"Calm down Roman." Hugo said in a calming voice. "Batman is out of the way. Now we can move onto phase two of our plan."

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Batman was attacked by an angry mob who were being hypnotized and controlled by Jervis Tetch. Batman managed to figure out who was controlling them, then gave chase to the car in which the villain was driving. He caused the car to crash, then figured out how to make the crazed mob stop attacking him. After getting back into his Batmobile, Hugo managed take control of the car. Batman was led into a shootout with the police, then crashed over the side of a bridge, splashing into the Gotham Harbor. Batman managed to find the device that was controlling the car, then ejected himself just before impact. Vicky Vale showed up to the scene to confirm whether or not Batman was dead.)**


	37. BATMAN VS SUPERMAN 2

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 37: BATMAN VS SUPERMAN 2**

Batman had already been missing for five days since the explosion of the Batmobile. Everyone thought he was dead. The police found his cape near one of the crime scenes, and fragments of his Batmobile were scattered throughout the Gotham Harbor. The news channels continued informing viewers any time something new came up. Crime started getting worse about three days after there was no sight of Batman. Drug deals were happening in broad daylight. Gangs began killing each other over turf wars. Stores were continuously getting robbed. Worst of all, Roman Sionis was beginning to grow his group called, the False Face Society. They all wore dark masks. Many of them were either skilled in electronics, fighting, shooting, robbing, or driving. Roman wore a black skull mask and in fact called himself Black Mask.

Many citizens had gotten used to Gotham becoming a better city, thanks to Batman. New vigilantes emerged because the decent citizens didn't want to see Gotham City become a terrible place to live again. The vigilantes wore homemade Batman outfits. They called themselves the Dark Knights. Two of them tragically managed to get themselves killed on the first night they went out. Roman Sionis already had henchmen looking out for Batman. The two Dark Knights were in the right place, but at the wrong time. They tried stopping a drug deal, but they were shot to death before they could even get a punch in. Despite their tragic deaths, the Dark Knights continued to grow. The police were working overtime. The officers who stayed home were probably being paid by Roman's crew, or threatened by them.

Alfred, Selina, Gabby, and Lola were worried because Bruce hadn't been seen for so many days. Selina and the girls would go out everyday trying to find any sign of Bruce. They didn't like watching the City become corrupted again. So, they did as much as they could to keep the city safer at night. Gordon let Alfred know that Batman's body was never recovered after the crash. Alfred knew Bruce always stood a fighting chance in nearly any situation. Gordon also let Alfred know that Batman's cape was stolen from the evidence room at GCPD. Alfred was worried, but he also remained patient because all signs were leading to Bruce being alive.

With all the new Batman vigilantes in Gotham City, Hugo Strange came up with a brilliant idea. Instead of letting Roman kill the vigilantes, he would rather capture them, then control their minds with Jervis Tetch's brain-wave corruptor. Jervis didn't like the idea, but Roman and Hugo kept supplying Jervis with more and more money. After setting the plan in motion, one by one, the Batman vigilantes were captured, then they were hypnotized to obey Roman, Hugo, and Jervis. They managed to capture almost twenty members of the Dark Knights. Every night, the news channels would talk about how the Batman vigilantes decided to turn bad. The news even hit Metropolis.

* * *

Clark Kent had been a new hire for the Daily Planet newspaper. He was mostly hired to assist other reporters, like editing, typing up reports, and filing paperwork. Perry White was the editor-in-chief. After hearing about the strange Batman incidents in Gotham, he decided to send Lois Lane to get the report. She was willing to take on the cases that most of the men at the Daily Planet were too afraid to look in to.

"Take the Olsen boy, for pictures!" Perry insisted.

Clark popped his head up over his computer, he quickly went to raise his hand, but he accidentally knocked over a cup full of pencils, causing them to fly through the air. Everyone ducked out of the way.

"Sir, Mr. White? Could you let me go along with them?" Clark asked. "I think I could be of great help. Besides, it would be a nice way to get some experience in the field." he declared.

"Sure! Lois, take the new guy, Kant!" Perry ordered.

"Oh no, not Kant, he's a clutz! He can't even manage his pencil holder yet!" Lois exclaimed.

"It's Kent, Clark Kent." Clark reminded them.

"Who cares! Let's go Jimmy, and … Clark!" Lois demanded in a frustrated voice.

As Clark was standing up, he accidently bumped into his keyboard, causing it to break off of the computer stand. "Whoops!" Clark blurted out.

"For the love of God! This trip is going to kill me, isn't it?" Lois rhetorically asked. "Is there anything else you would like to destroy before we leave, Clark Kant?"

"Kent." Clark reminded her again while trying to grab his jacket off the back of his chair.

The jacket got stuck causing the chair to tip over. "Golly! I guess I am a clutz today!" Clark declared.

Lois could only shake her head, then she gave Perry an evil look as she walked out of the editing room.

Later, after Clark, Jimmy, and Lois were about to enter the hotel they were staying at, Clark heard a woman screaming. The scream was from about a half a mile away, but he was the only one that could hear it because he had super-hearing.

Lois got the three room keys from the desk clerk. She handed one to Jimmy, then tried handing another to Clark, but when she turned around, Clark wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where's Clark?" Lois asked Jimmy.

"I don't know. Maybe he had car sickness." Jimmy replied while shrugging his shoulders.

... Meanwhile, a half a mile away, three thugs had cornered the screaming woman into a dark alleyway. "You can scream all you'd like lady. But, ain't no cops patrolling this area." One of the thugs said.

"Get away from her!" A voice yelled out.

The thugs turned around to notice three men dressed in Batman outfits, and they were holding baseball bats in their hands. The thugs started laughing. "Ha Ha! You fellas brought bats! That is hilarious! Bats holding bats! … Unfortunately for you, we have guns!"

The thugs pointed their guns towards the group of Dark Knights, then they pulled their triggers. BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots rang out. The three men in Batman outfits flinched as the bullets flew towards them. Suddenly, Superman flew in and stopped the bullets. After the thugs saw Superman, they began unloading all their bullets on him, but to no avail because the bullets bounced right off of him.

Superman looked at the men wearing Batman outfits, then said, "You boys might want to get out of here! Call the police! Let them know that three thugs are about to be put into a pretzel!"

The thugs took a huge gulp in their throats because they knew they were about to get messed up. The lady quickly ran off with the Dark Knights and called the police. After the police made it to the scene, they found the three thugs literally tied up together like a pretzel, and their empty guns laid next to them. Superman was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Lois and Jimmy made their way up the elevator towards their hotel rooms. As they were coming out of the elevator, Clark was standing there waiting for them.

"Sorry about that guys. Golly, it must have been a little bit of car sickness." Clark stated.

"Told you!" Jimmy blurted out.

"Golly! You are a puss, Clark! About ten police cars went flying past the hotel. I wanted to go see what the fuss was all about, but I didn't know where you disappeared off to. You better get some rest. We don't need you passing out on us tomorrow. We are heading out first thing in the morning to investigate these bats." Lois declared.

"Aren't bats nocturnal?" Clark asked.

"Exactly! We will sneak up on them while they are sleeping! Now get some sleep!" Lois demanded as she shut her hotel room door.

A few minutes later, Lois turned on the local news while she unpacked a few things from her suitcase. Reporter Vicky Vale was on the scene of the Superman sighting.

"We are bringing you an exclusive report of a Superman sighting! Yes, I said it, Superman was here in Gotham! With the new growing crime rate over the last few days after the disappearance of Batman, perhaps Superman is here to take Batman's place."

Lois dropped the deodorant she had in her hand. "Superman!?" She said aloud. "Hmm … That just happened!" She said as she headed out of her hotel room, then knocked on Jimmy and Clark's door. "I lied about the rest. Get your camera, Jimmy! Clark, grab a pencil and paper, or whatever it is you do, and let's go!" She demanded.

"What is it Lois?" Jimmy asked.

"Superman sighting! This could be bigger than a few vigilantes and criminals dressed up like Batman. I want to get the scoop before this pretty woman Vicky Vale gets anything else on the story. This is Pulitzer Prize winning stuff!" Lois replied.

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy walked the six blocks to the crime scene that Lois saw on the news. There must have been a thousand people trying to get a glimpse of the scene. Every news station in Gotham City were there. Citizens of Gotham were hoping to spot Superman for themselves.

Lois punched Clark in the arm. "Ow!" she yelled after her hand felt like she punched a wall. "See Clark! If you weren't in the bathroom puking, we could have been the first ones here!" she yelled. "Follow me, I'm going to see if there is another way around to that alley."

As they walked around the crowd, Lois could see all the news cameras surrounding Vicky Vale. "What does she have that I ain't got? … besides reddish blonde hair, pretty eyes, luscious red lips, and a knockout figure?" Lois said in a low whisper.

"Gee Lois, I think you are gorgeous just the way you are." Clark responded.

Lois looked surprised and blushed at the same time. "You could hear that, Clark?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can hear pretty good." Clark said, then he accidentally bumped into somebody, sending them falling to the ground. "Golly gee! Sorry mister!"

"You can hear pretty good, but you sure can't see very good, can you!" Lois declared while helping the fallen man up from the ground.

Moments later, they made their way around the side of the building. There was a door leading into the building just outside the alleyway which the crime took place. Lois pulled a hair clip from out of her hair, then used it to try to pick the lock.

"Gee Lois, we don't want to be criminals, do we?" Clark nervously asked.

"Would you toughen up, you Puss! We aren't going to steal anything … well … other than a Pulitzer Prize story. He he he." Lois giggled.

Clark used his x-ray vision to see through the walls of the building. It looked completely empty. So, he decided to go along with the plan Lois had. Lois seemed to be having trouble trying to pick the lock.

"Let me give you a hand, Lois." Clark said. "I've locked myself out of my apartment once or twice and had to get back in."

Clark walked up to the knob, then blocked the vision of Lois and Jimmy as he turned the knob and broke it. The door came open.

"How did you do that so fast? How many times have you locked yourself out?" Lois asked.

"A few times too many I suppose." Clark joked.

As they entered the building, Clark's ears started ringing due to a high pitch sound coming from all around. He plugged them to muffle the irritating sound.

"Clark are you okay?" Lois asked because she didn't hear the sound because the pitch was silent to her like a dog whistle.

Clark couldn't hear her, but he was able to read her lips. "I think I might have to throw up again!" Clark yelled out while running back out of the building.

"What a puss!" Lois yelled out. "I don't think he is cut out for this kind of stuff."

Clark dropped down to the ground on his knees while still plugging his ears, then he began trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. He used his x-ray vision to look through the walls of the surrounding buildings. He noticed three men entering a building about two blocks away. Clark couldn't see beyond that because the building was built with lead walls. He realized that must be where the noise was coming from. He got up off of the ground, found a hiding place, then changed into Superman. After he made it to the building with lead walls, he ripped off the entry door. The high pitch ringing noise was echoing off of the walls from inside. He tried looking around with his x-ray vision, but he still couldn't see through the walls because they were all made out of lead. He ripped another door off of its hinges, then tried looking around again. Each door only seemed to lead to another door. The closer he got, the louder the pitch was getting.

"I might not be able to see through these walls, but eventually I will rip through them all!" Superman declared as he continued quickly removing doors and tossing them aside.

Finally, he made it to the room where the high pitched noise was coming from. It seemed to be encased in a lead box. He walked up to the lead box, then smashed it. Suddenly, the loud pitch was gone, but he began feeling sick as a green glowing shard of Kryptonite stuck out of his hand. He tried pulling it out, but he grew weaker with every touch. A door opened up.

Lex Luthor was standing in the doorway. "Superman! So excited to finally meet you!" Lex declared. "You always fly off too quickly to make a proper introduction."

"What have you done, Luthor?" Superman asked while stumbling to the ground. "What is happening to me?"

"Hopefully, you are dying. I studied fragments from your destroyed planet. It appears as if you are highly affected from it. You see, you have super-strength, but I have a super-brain." Lex declared as he walked up and kicked Superman in the stomach. Superman had never felt pain like that other than his battles with Zod.

Another door opened up. Superman could barely look up. It was Hugo Strange, Roman Sionis, and Jervis Tetch. Hugo was holding a red stone in his hand, and Roman had a set of Hypnotic earbuds. They placed the red stone into the one earbud, and a piece of green Kryptonite in the other.

"This is red Kryptonite, Superman. From my studies, I imagine it will highly irritate you until it finally drives you mad." Lex proclaimed.

Suddenly, Superman's eyes turned red. His face became very angry, then he flew through the air busting directly through the ceiling. The other men covered their heads as the debris fell down.

"I think the red Kryptonite literally drove him "Mad!" Jervis declared.

"How do we control him?" Roman asked.

"Use the remote!" Hugo demanded.

Jervis grabbed the remote, then he was about to use it to control Superman, but suddenly, Lex took it out of his hands, then smashed the remote on the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Hugo yelled.

"Look at him! Why would we want to control him? He is about to destroy everything! By tomorrow morning, Gotham City will be rubble!" Lex declared with an evil grin. "Soon, I will take him down once and for all, then I will be looked at as a superhero!"

Superman began swooping down into the city. Cars were getting destroyed as he smashed right through them. Citizens began running away as he would rip signs out of the ground, then hurl them in their direction. Vicky Vale noticed the crowd of people running in her direction. Then, she saw Superman as he smashed through a building sending concrete fragments flying through the air. The small stones began pelting innocent bystanders as they tried covering their faces. Police officers pointed their guns at him, then began firing. Superman's eyes glowed a brighter red. Suddenly, heat rays began shooting from his eyes towards the cop cars causing them to start exploding. Thousands of people began running in all directions as Superman fired the death rays from his eyes. Out of nowhere, a pothole cover flew into Superman's head causing Superman to stop firing his heat vision towards the crowd. Superman looked to see who dared to throw the pothole cover at him. It was Batman. He was in a mechanical steel outfit shaped like his Batman outfit. Superman sped towards him, tackling Batman to the ground. Batman quickly recovered, but his armor took a mighty blow. Not wanting to take another hit like that, Batman pulled out a glowing green kryptonite ring, then slipped it on his armored fist. Superman flew towards Batman, but Batman reacted quickly, punching Superman with the ring just as he approached. Superman flew through the air, then crashed into a building. Batman ran towards him trying to get another punch in. Superman grabbed Batman's fist as it came within inches of his face. He tried squeezing Batman's hand, but Superman's fingers went numb to the touch. Batman landed a few haymakers on Superman's face, and then he knocked the wind out of him with a punch to the midsection. Superman was helpless. The longer he was near the green Kryptonite, the more he weakened. Superman finally dropped down to his knees. His face was bloodied, bruised, and beaten.

Batman kneeled down, then picked up Superman by the throat. "I want you to remember, … I BEAT YOU!" Batman yelled out.

Suddenly, Batman noticed Superman had a pair of earbuds in his ears that looked just like the earbuds that the crazed mob had when they attacked him. He pulled them out of Superman's ears. He noticed they had green Kryptonite and red Kryptonite attached to them. Superman's eyes stopped glowing red.

"This is what happens when someone creates a monster! I can't allow you to live!" Batman exclaimed as he held his fist in the air ready to deliver his final blow.

Suddenly, news cameras and flashing lights were blinding Batman. They all stood witnessing the fact that Batman was about to kill Superman.

Lois Lane ran up to Batman, then grabbed Batman's arm. "You can't kill him! He is a hero!"

"Get off of me!" Batman yelled as he shrugged her away causing her to fall to the ground.

"Batman! Stop!" Commissioner Gordon yelled out causing Batman to pause.

In that moment, Superman suddenly got a burst of strength, then managed to throw Batman off of him. He got up off the ground, then gathered himself a bit more. He mustered up enough strength to fly up into the air. He looked back down at Batman. Batman stood ready to continue the fight. Instead, Superman flew away. Batman stood watching the reporters take their pictures. He shot a grappling hook into the air, then ascended out of sight. All of Gotham, including Commissioner Gordon, wasn't sure what to think of Batman.

Lex Luthor stood in anger. "Rauuuuhhh! He stole my glory! I was supposed to stop Superman! I have given a name to my pain, and it is, Batman!"

* * *

**Chapter Recap: (Perry White sent Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and newcomer Clark Kent to Gotham City to get the scoop on the Batman disappearance, and the sudden rise of criminals dressed as Batman. Clark managed to sneak off to become Superman, while deterring three thugs from robbing a helpless woman in a dark alleyway of Gotham. Lex Luthor, Roman Sionis, Hugo Strange, and Jervis Tetch managed to cripple Superman with green Kryptonite, while at the same time discovering red Kryptonite turned Superman's mind into a madman. Superman was about to destroy everything in his path, but Batman reemerged in his new steel Bat-suit to stop him.)**


	38. Two-Face vs Batman

**Katt Girl, Robin, & The Harley-Kidd: Chapter 38: Two-Face vs Batman**

After witnessing the battle of man vs god in Gotham City, Lex Luthor decided to climb into his jet plane, then fly back to Metropolis. During the entire flight, Lex thought at any moment Superman would intercept the jet and decide to hurl it into outer space. But, that moment never came. Instead, as he approached Metropolis, Lex noticed a flaw in the skyline of his city. The silhouette of his LexCorp high-rise tower was nowhere to be seen. The closer he got, the more he realized that the entire building was gone. Apparently, Superman decided to hurl something else into outer space. That was a smart move by Superman. He wouldn't have been able to get the law involved because Lex owned the police chief in Metropolis. So, he did the next best thing, which was to mess with Lex Luthor's money. Lex was infuriated. First, Batman stole Lex's limelight by defeating Superman in front of the world. Now, Superman has destroyed everything Lex had been working on at LexCorp. Although Lex was upset, he already had a backup plan.

* * *

Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen finally made it back to the hotel at 7am. They had all their pictures and the perfect story to write for the Daily Planet. They tried knocking on Clark's door, but there was no answer. Lois noticed one of the housekeepers coming down the hall.

"Could you help me get back into my room?" Lois asked. "I rented these three rooms last night with my Daily Planet credit card."

The housekeeper looked at a chart to confirm it was one of her rooms, then she unlocked the door. Lois and Jimmy quickly made their way inside. They noticed Clark was lying in bed.

"Get up, sleepy head!" Lois demanded as she got closer to him. Then she looked at his face. "Holy crap! You look like death warned over! Did you also pick a fight with Batman last night?" She teased.

Clark acted like he could barely open his eyes, then asked, "Fighting Batman? What made you say that?"

"Oh! You missed it, Clark! There was an epic battle between Superman and Batman last night after you ran off!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Well, it wasn't much of a fight! Batman kicked his ass all over the place! He would have killed him if it wasn't for Lois."

"Hmm … Sorry I missed it." Clark groaned as he began trying to sit up.

"Hey, I like you without your glasses on." Lois declared. "Maybe you might actually look cuter if you weren't so sickly looking."

Clark quickly grabbed his glasses, then put them on. "Oh, there you are Lois. I can't see a thing without them on."

"You can't see a thing with them on either." Lois teased. "Come on! Get up soldier! We have a Pulitzer Prize story to write." she declared. Then, as she began walking out of the room, she said, "Hmm, I wonder if I could get an interview with Batman next?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jervis Tetch, Roman Sionis, and Dr. Hugo Strange were a little bit worried about Superman getting his revenge after they tried to control his mind. Plus, knowing Batman was still alive, they would have to take their criminal organization deep underground. They continued trying to advance their mind control capabilities. Their next target was Harvey Dent. Jervis knew a lot about Harvey. He could see that Harvey was beginning to lose his mind. Hugo, Roman, and Jervis went to Harvey and told him they had a cure for his splitting headaches. Harvey decided to flip his coin to see if it was worth trying. It landed on the shiny heads side. "Sure, let's give it a shot!" Harvey exclaimed.

First Jervis hypnotized Harvey. After he went under hypnosis, Hugo put earbuds in the ear of the unscarred side of Harvey's head. Then, he tried to put an earbud on the scarred side, when suddenly, Harvey's left hand grabbed Hugo's arm.

"What the Hell do you think you are trying to do!? Harvey's scarred side asked while the unscarred side still looked to have his eye closed and asleep. "You can control that side of my mind, but you can't control the part of my mind I've already lost!"

POW! Harvey punched Hugo with his scarred hand. Roman jumped on Harvey's back trying to choke him. Harvey grabbed Roman by his head, then he threw Roman over his back. Roman landed against a bookshelf and became unconscious. Jervis stood there very scared.

Since Harvey's unscarred side was still asleep, Harvey had to drag one leg. Then, he hobbled over to Jervis and demanded, "You are coming with me!"

"Don't you need to flip your coin?" Jervis asked.

"No, I don't! I am making all the decisions right now." Harvey answered from the scarred side of his mouth. "And I want you to figure out a way to keep me like that, but you need to give me back my motor functions as well." Harvey said as he pointed to his unscarred side.

"That might not be possible." Jervis declared.

Harvey looked around, then found a gun near Roman's body, then he pointed it towards Jervis' head. "Now, do you believe you can make it possible?"

"He can't, but I can!" Hugo suddenly yelled out. "I can help you to get rid of your other personality. But, I'm going to need Jervis to help me. Plus, we are going to need Roman's funding."

Harvey pointed the gun at Hugo. "How? How do you plan on doing that?" Harvey demanded to know.

"We are going to have to wake your other personality up first. We will need to create a traumatic experience that will cause him to go dormant." Hugo replied.

Roman had finally regained consciousness. "We could have him kill Batman." Roman declared. "Harvey is Commissioner Gordon's white knight of Gotham. Gordon could set up the meeting. All Harvey would have to do is ask."

"No! That's too easy! Batman would never go for it!" Harvey exclaimed. "But, if we make it appear as if I have been kidnapped, Batman would try to save me for sure. I could take out the earbud just before I kill him."

Hugo smiled and said, "excellent plan Harvey. We will get you whole again soon."

* * *

Hours later, Bruce Wayne sat in the Batcave studying the earbuds that were made with red and green Kryptonite. He knew Lex Luthor was involved because of the Kryptonite samples, but he wasn't sure about the technology. Then, he remembered seeing something similar after looking at some old business plans years ago while Lucius ran Wayne Enterprise.

He looked up the old plans again. "Hmm, it appears this type of technology was being worked on at Wayne Tech, by a guy named Jervis Tetch. It also says that Tetch has a Doctor's degree in psychology and hypnotism. Now, when I input some of the victims that were hypnotized and tricked into attacking me, then cross-analyze them with their recent hospital stays, I come up with the name, Dr. Hugo Strange. He seems to have been the doctor for all of them. It looks like Hugo tried asking for funding that would allow him to work towards rehabilitating patients at Arkham Asylum, but the state declined any funding. Now, if I cross-analyze Lex Luthor and Dr. Hugo Strange, it appears that Dr. Strange has worked for Lex in the past. I think my next spot to check out will be Arkham Asylum. I should be able to get some more clues as to what their next plan might be."

Bruce began to put on his Batman suit, when suddenly, a bulletin came across his television screen. "Breaking News! District Attorney Harvey Dent was abducted by three masked men driving a black van. The police are saying the masked men are armed and dangerous. If anyone has any information, please contact the GCPD immediately!" We will inform you as the story evolves."

Bruce pulled the cowl over his head, jumped into the Batmobile, then sped off to the scene of the crime.


End file.
